de d'Arcy à d'Arcy
by dominiquesdh
Summary: Confidences de d'Arcy à Jane sur ce qui a été son passé... Et bien d'autres choses. En fait, ça ressemble de plus en plus à une suite de "d'Arcy contre Darcy". A ne lire qu'après donc, mais vous faites comme vous voulez...
1. Découverte

**Titre **_**: de d'Arcy à d'Arcy**_

**Warning / Attention : (Spoiler Alarm !!)** si vous n'avez pas lu "d'Arcy contre Darcy" et sauf si vous n'avez jamais l'intention de le lire, n'allez pas plus loin dans la mesure où vous trouverez des indices qui vous gâcheraient votre plaisir de lecture futur.

**Auteur** : dominiquesdh

**Thème** : Univers (franchement) Alternatif - Drame historique - Romance (variation libre basée sur "Orgueil et Préjugés" de Jane AUSTEN). Suite de "d'Arcy contre Darcy".

**Résumé** : 1801 deux armées de Napoléon, commandées par le Proconsul Geoffroy d'Arcy, ont débarqué sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre.  
Les Anglais notoirement peu préparés à se battre sur leur sol, ont été balayés par d'Arcy qui, en rendant visite à sa tante à Rosings, rencontre une certaine  
Jane Bennet. La rencontre laisse de fortes impressions aux deux puisque douze jours plus tard, Jane Bennet devient Jane d'Arcy.  
(Cast :essentiellement Jane et d'Arcy dans la mesure où tous les chapitres sont des discussions entre eux où d'Arcy raconte son passé à son épouse. Des allusions à d'autres personnages de P&P pourraient survenir).

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de P&P sont, en vertu du droit français, du domaine public. Personne ne peut donc me reprocher de les utiliser. J'espère juste, par respect pour un auteur que j'apprécie, que je ne les dévoie pas trop. Mais comme dit, je trouve qu'ils sont trop bien pour les laisser dépérir, et j'ai donc décidé de leur offrir une seconde jeunesse.

**Remarques** :  
Vingt deux chapitres déjà et plus j'écris et plus je me rends compte que je vais, souvent, dans des directions imprévues. Tant pis pour vous, donc... Vous y aurez droit quand même. Je pense que cette sequel va se prolonger sur une vingtaine de jours et une trentaine de chapitres jusqu'au départ des d'Arcy... Et la Louisiane...  
Ce (cette ?) sequel se passe immédiatement après le double mariage à Pemberley, je ne mettrai pas de date dans la mesure où ce sont des explications fournies à tout moment du jour (et de la nuit) par d'Arcy à sa femme. Ils sont là pour donner une consistance à d'Arcy et pour prendre la place des "interludes" du mon tome 1 qui ne m'ont pas convaincus de leur utilité... Et c'est nettement plus satisfaisant d'imaginer Jane et d'Arcy en train de se faire des confidences sur l'oreiller.

* * *

**Chapitre premier : Découverte**

* * *

Jane s'étira longuement avant de se retourner, de poser sa tête sur l'omoplate gauche de d'Arcy et de laisser son odeur chatouiller ses narines.

Après quelques minutes, elle passa à une phase plus active et se mit couvrir chaque centimètre carré de la peau de son dos de bisous.

Il émit un long grondement satisfait.

Elle redoubla d'ardeur et eut le résultat escompté puisqu'il finit par se retourner et la récupérer dans ses bras.

– Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, madame d'Arcy, ce que vous cherchez à faire ?

Jane lui répondit d'un rire enjoué.

– Plus rien, monsieur d'Arcy, j'ai obtenu exactement ce que je voulais : votre attention !

Il lui jeta un regard faussement fâché.

– Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié pour moi, madame ? Je vous rappelle qu'en deux jours j'ai parcouru des centaines de lieues, arraché –difficilement– la main de la femme que j'aime à un père plus que circonspect, épousé –à la hâte– ladite créature de rêve et, summum d'une journée remplie de travaux laissant loin dans l'ombre les demi-dieux de toutes obédiences, fait connaître le nirvâna à ma nouvelle épouse au moins une demi douzaine de fois…

Elle récupéra un coussin et l'envoya s'écraser contre son visage satisfait.

– Vantard ! A moins que je n'aie perdu connaissance, j'en ai compté à peine trois …

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et fit jouer ses muscles pectoraux puissants en émettant un ronronnement aussi satisfait qu'audible…

– Mais quelles trois fois !

D'un geste souple, Jane se retrouva à califourchon sur son mari et entreprit de le faire mourir sous les chatouillis…

– Vous m'êtes redevable d'au moins trois attentions, monsieur d'Arcy, vous vous en rendez compte ?

Il voulut bien reconnaître ses dettes mais assura que, dans l'état actuel, il n'était pas capable de remplir ses obligations à la satisfaction de tous les intéressés…

– Vous m'avez épuisé, madame, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité… Je me languis de dormir…

Jane poussa un long soupir et se blottit contre son époux.

– J'aurais peut-être dû épouser un homme dans sa prime jeunesse, persifla-t-elle. Un homme qui ne tombe pas d'épuisement au sortir d'à peine trois petites joutes amoureuses…

D'Arcy la serra contre lui.

– Peut-être auriez-vous dû, effectivement. Je vous avais laissé le choix, vous vous souvenez ? Maintenant, le mal est fait et vous devrez vous contenter de moi… A tout jamais…

Jane poussa un long soupir et entrepris de se pelotonner contre lui.

– A Dieu va, je me contenterai donc de vous. A défaut de me satisfaire physiquement avez-vous autre chose à m'offrir en compensation ?

Il fit de son mieux pour tenir le coup mais un énorme bâillement lui décrocha la mâchoire.

– Nous pourrions attendre demain ? soupira-t-il. Demain, après quelques heures de sommeil, je pourrais sans doute même à nouveau vous satisfaire…

Elle lui lança une œillade lascive.

– J'espère bien, monsieur d'Arcy. Je doute que nous ayons, d'ores et déjà, exploré l'ensemble de toutes les parties de mon corps susceptibles de receler ces trésors de sensations plaisantes auxquels vous faisiez allusion tantôt.

Il hocha du chef.

– Je n'en doute pas. Et je promets que nous reprendrons l'exploration dès que possible…

Ses dernières paroles disparurent dans une expiration bientôt couverte par un léger ronflement.

Jane regarda une dernière fois le visage souriant de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi…

Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Aurait-elle dû préférer Charles ?

Son cœur lui disait qu'elle était à l'endroit où elle devait être. Aux côtés de cet homme, dans ses bras et en train de se complaire dans les réminiscences de sa première nuit de jeune épouse.

La tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

– Satisfaite ?

Elle hocha du chef et lui répondit d'un sourire.

– A peu près, monsieur, à peu près…

Il se pencha en avant et, de ses lèvres, posa une caresse sur son front.

– J'ai été baptisé Geoffroy, vous savez… Plus personne ne m'a appelé ainsi depuis plus de vingt ans, mais j'aimerai que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom…

Elle accentua son sourire.

– Pour moi, comme pour les autres, vous êtes d'Arcy… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il y ait en vous un peu de normalité. Que vous ayez un prénom, notamment…

– Je suis très normal, vous savez…

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard dubitatif…

– Très normal ? Je ne vous avais pas vu trente secondes que vous aviez déjà coupé la tête d'un homme et tranché le poignet d'un second. Je n'arrive pas à y trouver une véritable normalité.

D'Arcy la serra contre lui.

– C'est parce que vous m'avez rencontré à une époque un peu troublée de mon existence, répondit-il. A d'autres époques, j'étais un jeune homme presque normal…

– Et ça a duré jusqu'à quel âge cette presque normalité ?

Il hésita quelques instants.

– Quatorze ans ?

La mimique de Jane devint presque comique.

– Jeune homme ?

Il lui répondit d'une mimique satisfaite.

– Dans la famille nous avons toujours été précoces, affirma-t-il. Papa avait son premier bâtard à treize ans…

– Et vous en êtes fier ?

– Lui l'était beaucoup, répondit d'Arcy en faisant une grimace. Toute sa vie, il s'en est vanté et m'a reproché de ne pas lui ressembler…

– Pas de bâtard dans votre propre famille ?

– Pas que je sache, répondit-il. Mes partenaires, jusques là, ont été prudentes…

– Vos ?

D'Arcy jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers son épouse.

– Vous saviez, avant de m'épouser, que je n'avais pas mené une vie monacale jusqu'à notre rencontre…

Mais devant l'air de légère contrariété, il crut bon de donner les précisions qu'elle souhaitait manifestement entendre.

– J'ai eu sept maîtresses et deux concubines…

La contrariété disparut pour laisser place à de la curiosité.

Il extrapola la question sous entendue.

– La différence entre concubine et maîtresse est un problème légal. Une concubine est attachée à un homme par une relation de possession. Alors que les maîtresses sont attachées à leur homme pour des raisons personnelles dépendant uniquement d'elles…

Un vague sourire apparut sur le visage de Jane.

– Je serai donc plutôt à classer dans les concubines…

– Non, rectifia-t-il avec véhémence. Parmi les épouses et, pour des raisons évidentes, ma première et seule épouse…

– Quoi qu'il arrive ?

– Quoi qu'il arrive ! Avant de vous rencontrer, je n'avais ni projet matrimonial, ni projet familial. Nous ferons ça ensembles ou cela ne se fera pas…

Jane se le tint pour dit. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Mais comme toute vérité, elle n'était valable qu'au moment où elle était énoncée. Il y avait quinze jours la vérité de d'Arcy n'impliquait aucun engagement matrimonial. Et aujourd'hui, il était marié…

A elle…

Son sourire réapparut.

– Et que sont devenues vos concubines ?

– Je leur ai rendues la liberté, répondit d'Arcy. Elles n'avaient nulle envie de me suivre en occident. Elles ont préféré rester en Chine… Je leur ai trouvées des époux. Tout le monde a trouvé le marché tout à fait favorable…

– Que faisiez-vous en Chine ?

Il poussa un long soupir.

– J'y suis allé pour étudier, répondit-il. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais dans bien plus de domaines que je n'envisageais au début. Je suis parti pour étudier les sciences et les techniques et j'ai aussi étudié la stratégie, la tactique et les arts martiaux… J'étais parti pour devenir un lettré et je suis revenu homme de guerre et lettré… Dans cet ordre…

Son sourire disparut.

– Et dans le cours de cette formation, j'ai laissé derrière moi tous mes scrupules et toutes mes illusions quant à l'espèce humaine.

– Toutes ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

– Peut-être plus toutes… Mais la plupart sont mortes et ne sont pas prêtes à ressusciter.

Il poussa un long soupir et son visage devint mélancolique…

– Les humains m'ont déçu Jane, terriblement déçu. Chaque jour de ces vingt dernières années m'a convaincu que la Terre serait mieux sans eux…

Elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et de doucement masser la base de son cou et ses puissants pectoraux. Il n'avait plus besoin d'invitation, il avait envie de parler, de lui parler. Elle se contenterait donc d'écouter.

– J'ai appris que pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient les hommes sont prêts à tout. Même les meilleures causes sont capables de générer les pires conduites.

Sa main droite se posa sur sa tête et il entreprit de lentement la lui masser.

Elle ne put empêcher un soupir d'aise de lui échapper.

Il ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

– Pour avoir le droit de continuer à étudier, j'ai tué des innocents, Jane. Les fonctionnaires du fils du Ciel venaient, me désignaient mes cibles, me donnaient une description de celui qui serait accusé des crimes que j'allais commettre et j'y allais.

Un long soupir fit disparaître toutes les tensions de son corps.

– Je me souviens de la première fois. C'était un groupe d'Anglais. Ils venaient faire des fouilles archéologiques dans une région reculée de la Chine. Et le gouvernement chinois ne souhaitait pas qu'ils le fassent tout en donnant l'impression à la couronne britannique que les étrangers étaient les bienvenus. Je me suis fait passer pour un italien et la première nuit, je les ai massacrés. Et un mois plus tard, l'italien était exécuté pour son odieux crime… Les fonctionnaires du Fils du Ciel étaient très satisfaits de mon travail. Ils ont fait souvent appel à mes services…

– Ils seraient morts quand même, murmura Jane. Et si vous n'aviez pas accepté, je suis sûre qu'ils s'en seraient pris à vous.

Elle ne vit pas son sourire mais elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur ses cheveux.

– Sans nul doute, mais là n'est pas le problème, ma chérie. Le problème c'est qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai eu le moindre scrupule quant à ce que je devais faire ou non. Mes recherches n'étaient pas finies et pour continuer à les mener, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi… Si j'étais croyant je dirai que j'ai renoncé à mon humanité. Ne l'étant pas, je dirai juste que j'ai eu, plus facilement que d'autres, le privilège de comprendre qu'en matière d'ignominies, l'être humain ne connais pas de limites… J'en étais la preuve vivante !

Jane fut tentée de le contredire. De lui dire que c'était faux. Que si l'être humain n'a pas de limites, c'était dans l'autre sens, celui de la bonté et de la compassion.

Elle s'abstint.

Il n'avait pas envie d'un débat contradictoire, il avait besoin de parler. De se confesser au seul être qu'il considérait, à tort ou à raison, comme digne de son estime.

Elle lui accorderait ce privilège.

Elle irait même au-delà, elle l'accepterait sans le juger. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Son rôle, elle le comprenait maintenant, c'était de l'écouter pour qu'il trouve, dans ses propres mots, le chemin pour sortir du piège où son désespoir l'avait enfermé.

– J'ai été l'exécuteur des basses œuvres du Fils du Ciel pendant dix ans. Et, pour moi, ce furent dix années plus que satisfaisantes. Au prix de quelques morts parmi les diables étrangers, j'avais accès à des salles de plus en plus secrètes du temple-bibliothèque. J'étais heureux et satisfait de moi…

Il se pencha plus et mit son nez au milieu de la fantasque chevelure dorée qui s'était répandue sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts laissèrent couler cette masse bienveillante entre eux et une odeur de rose et de lilas vint lui chatouiller les narines qui réveilla presque instantanément une vigueur qu'il aurait juré éteinte pour de longues heures encore.

Jane tourna la tête et ses yeux espiègles et souriants lui lancèrent une invitation qu'il n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

* * *

Autant leurs premières étreintes avaient été passionnées, autant celle-ci fut intense et longue. Ils avaient fait le tour de leurs corps. Ils allaient maintenant plus loin. Ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre et Jane fut surprise de ce qu'elle ressentait qui allait au-delà, bien au-delà, de leur simple étreinte physique.

Une force coulait de lui et cette force, elle la sentait passer par son corps pour devenir différente… Comme si elle filtrait une eau boueuse pour la transformer en une eau claire et vivante qu'elle utilisait pour les purifier tous les deux.

Il s'endormit comme une masse juste après l'avoir, une dernière fois, menée à des sommets de plaisir qu'elle n'aurait même jamais cru possible.

Elle vit son sourire et son air détendu et elle fit une petite prière.

Pour remercier le Créateur de leur avoir permis de se rencontrer…


	2. Chinoiseries

* * *

La suite des confidences sur l'oreiller. La vie de d'Arcy a été intéressante et cette sequel risque de prendre un peu d'ampleur. Mais pas à un rythme très soutenu. Je vais essayer de tenir un chapitre par jour.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre second :**

* * *

– Pourquoi la Chine ?

– Pour être le plus loin possible de mon père…

La réponse avait jailli sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Jane se garda bien de sourire. La relation père fils avait chez les d'Arcy une pesanteur qui serait difficile à compenser. Elle n'en était pas encore là mais le jour viendrait où elle mettrait au monde un fils et ce jour-là serait un jour très difficile pour son époux.

Elle s'y préparait déjà.

Elle revint à l'objet premier de sa curiosité.

– Il y a d'autres lieux éloignés de France, pourquoi la Chine en particulier ?

Il se laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Avait-il envie de parler ? Il arriva à la conclusion que oui…

– A cause de mon arrière grand père, finit-il pas dire. L'Amiral d'Arcy…

– Celui qui a été coulé par la Navy ?

– Aussi, répondit-il. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une tradition familiale. Lui c'est le second qui a été envoyé par le fond et mon grand père a été le troisième et dernier. Pour le moment…

Jane récupéra sa main et lui fit un sourire.

– C'est bien que vous ne soyez pas Amiral, alors. Et nous prendrons soin de faire de nos fils des fantassins ou des cavaliers.

Il répondit à sa remarque d'un baise main.

– Ou des professeurs d'université, fit-il. J'aurais aimé n'être qu'un lettré sans autre ambition que de donner au monde de nouveaux moyens de progresser et de faciliter la vie des gens.

Elle accepta son souhait d'un sourire tout en se doutant bien que ce ne serait pas si facile. Comme l'avait montré les révélations de son père, il existait un fond aventureux même du côté maternel… Mauvais auspices pour faire de leurs fils des hommes rangés et calmes.

D'Arcy revint à leur conversation.

– Cet Amiral-là avait le commandement de l'expédition qui avait mené le Baron de Palmirades à la Cour du Fils du Ciel. Et pendant que le Baron attendait une audience auprès de l'Empereur de Chine à Beijing, lui, il testait les bas-fonds et les femmes –de mauvaise vie ou pas– de Tsien Tsin. Et, toujours en parfaitement consistance avec notre passé de voleur, se _procurait,_ en passant, diverses choses qui lui semblaient intéressantes. Dont une bibliothèque de livres qui, si j'ai bien compris, avait fait un détour pour arriver à bord de son vaisseau amiral plutôt que de partir en fumée lors d'une des autodafés mensuelles destinées à purger l'Empire des connaissances n'ayant pas de rapport direct avec les écrits du Fils du Ciel en poste…

D'Arcy poussa un long soupir.

– Un eunuque a dû se dire que brûlé ou vendu à des diables étrangers, cela revenait du pareil au même. Sauf que dans le tas que mon grand père a ramené il y avait une encyclopédie technologique et un lexique arabe chinois…

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de d'Arcy.

– Je me suis fait offrir une esclave mauresque juste pour apprendre l'arabe…

Le coup d'œil moqueur de Jane le poussa à prendre un air contrit.

– J'avais dix ans et elle en avait treize. C'est mon père qui l'a… _utilisée_, moi je ne l'ai jamais touchée. Et mon père s'en est rapidement lassé et, après, elle a vécu une vie plutôt heureuse. Elle est morte en couches quelques années plus tard… La sage-femme, n'a rien pu faire, elle a juste saigné, saigné et saigné encore… Aujourd'hui je pourrai la sauver, à l'époque je n'ai pu que pleurer la perte d'une amie.

L'air manifestement peiné lui valut une étreinte de Jane. Il finit par surmonter son abattement et reprit sa narration.

– Grâce à l'arabe, j'ai appris à déchiffrer le chinois juste assez pour pouvoir lire cette encyclopédie. Et ce qu'elle m'a révélé sur les chinois et leurs connaissances m'ont impressionné comme jamais. Je me suis mis à les admirer comme seul un adolescent peut éprouver de l'admiration. Pour moi, les Chinois étaient tout et le reste –nous autres européens notamment– de médiocres barbares sans intérêt. De dix à quatorze ans, je n'ai plus vécu que pour m'y rendre et j'ai même réussi à trouver un professeur pour m'apprendre la langue du peuple que j'admirais tant… Un marin hollandais qui parlait mais ne savait ni lire ni écrire. Mais qui avait de la pédagogie à revendre et beaucoup de charme. C'est lui qui a épousé Aicha…

Il émit un petit ricanement qui fit froid dans le dos à Jane.

– Où va se nicher l'hérédité, ironisa-t-il. Mon père était un voleur et un violeur et j'ai, sans hésiter, accepté son héritage de brigand. J'ai pillé sans vergogne ses coffres. Si je me suis abstenu de devenir le violeur de jeune filles qu'il a, toute sa vie, été, c'est sans doute parce que j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

Il se tourna vers Jane et fit une petite grimace mi humoristique, mi d'excuse.

– Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine génération se verra épargner les vices des d'Arcy…

Il se laissa aller à ricaner.

– Si je vole assez, nos enfants n'auront peut-être pas besoin de se laisser aller aux mauvais penchants familiaux.

Jane récupéra sa main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle en était capable.

– Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, fit-elle en français et en insistant sur le tutoiement. Personne n'est aussi chargé d'une hérédité mauvaise que tu veux bien le dire.

Il la récupéra et, ensembles, ils retombèrent dans la position horizontale qu'ils préféraient ces derniers temps.

– Vous êtes vraiment la personne la plus gentille qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer, madame mon épouse. Mais sur ce point précis, permettez-moi de n'être pas d'accord avec vous. Dans la famille nous sommes, de père en fils, d'horribles brigands patentés. Et même mon grand père que j'aimais et j'admirais a passé sa vie à ramener des "souvenirs" de ses diverses expéditions. Mon père, lui, a trouvé le filon, il est devenu fermier général et le Roi lui "commandait" un certain montant de taxes. Bien évidemment, pour se rémunérer, il levait plus de taxes que le Roi n'en souhaitait. Plus du double, si je me souviens bien de mes calculs…

Son époux perdit toute apparence joyeuse et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

– Le Roi recevait ce qu'il voulait et était donc content. Le peuple, lui, payait les taxes en maudissant le Roi –et mon père, les gens ne sont pas aussi idiots que certains le croient– mais ce genre de détail n'est jamais remonté jusqu'à sa gracieuse majesté. Ses sous rentraient et _Elle_ était satisfaite. Que ses sujets meurent de faim _La_ laissait totalement indifférente. Et donc si mon père volait le Royaume d'une partie de ses recettes fiscales, moi, je le volais lui, juste avant qu'il ne puisse faire ses comptes. Il n'a jamais su que je me constituais ma propre cassette.

Un sourire sans joie et fort méprisant apparut rapidement sur le visage de son mari.

– Il ne s'est jamais douté de rien parce qu'il ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux. Pour lui, j'ai toujours été le raté de la famille. Le maladif et frêle gamin vivant à ses dépends. J'aurais aimé qu'il sache, avant de mourir, combien le raté avait réussi à lui prendre…

Jane sentit que cette vieille blessure-là était toujours ouverte et que non seulement elle le faisait souffrir mais que sa force vitale s'échappait toujours au travers d'elle.

_Temps de lui rappeler qu'il n'est plus un petit garçon rejeté et fâché, mais un homme accompli et désiré_…

Elle trouva, très vite, d'excellents arguments.

* * *

Plus tard, sans même qu'elle ait besoin de remettre le sujet sur le métier, il retrouva le fil de son récit.

– A quatorze ans, lorsque je suis parti, j'avais sur moi six lettres de crédit représentants une somme de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de Livres Sterling et suffisamment d'or pour m'acheter un passage jusqu'en Inde… J'étais riche et pourtant, je ne pensais qu'à cet eldorado de la connaissance qui m'attendait. Je savais déjà que l'argent n'était qu'un moyen, un moyen de parvenir à tous ces autres buts qui m'intéressaient. J'ignorais encore que tout a un prix et que ce prix se paye en une autre monnaie que l'Or. Et ce prix, on est toujours amené, un jour ou l'autre, à devoir le payer.

Elle fronça du sourcil droit comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle n'osait pas poser directement une question…

Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner sa question du moment.  
Il se posait la même.

– Oui, notre bonheur aussi aura un prix, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais ce que je sais, c'est que s'il est proportionnel à la satisfaction que j'éprouve, il va dépasser de beaucoup ce que je suis capable de rembourser.

Elle récupéra sa main et posa sur joue dans son creux.

– Je ne crois pas à votre théorie, monsieur, fit-elle dans un murmure. Trop mécanique, trop inhumaine. Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas droit à ce bonheur qui nous est échu ? Et même si c'était vrai, je me permets de rappeler que nous sommes deux et qu'à deux nous serons peut-être capables de payer le prix ?

_Sans compter, qu'à mon avis, tu as largement payé par anticipation_…

Il l'attira contre lui et couvrit sa chevelure de baisers légers et subtils.

– Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à supporter le prix de mon passé. Vous êtes trop douce et fragile pour ça…

Elle ne releva pas. Elle était peut-être douce mais elle se savait dotée de solides fondations qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonnée. Mais s'il lui plaisait de la considérer fragile, ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait l'idée d'avoir un chevalier protecteur. Ce qu'il avait non seulement démontré être capable de faire mais qu'il faisait avec beaucoup d'à propos.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité que là dans ses bras dans ce lit. Elle fronça des narines et se rendit compte que leur couche commençait à sérieusement montrer des signes d'usure et de sur-utilisation.

_Temps de se lever et de faire un petit tour vers le lac de Pemberley… _

Plus jeune, elle avait toujours adoré nager dans toutes les étendues d'eau assez profondes pour lui permettre de s'immerger. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une jeune fille parfaite, elle avait, évidemment, dû renoncer à ces mauvaises habitudes. Mais, une femme mariée, surtout en compagnie de son mari, avait sans doute une autre marge de liberté.

_Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, je le ferai quand même ! Il est temps que je retrouve un peu de ma liberté passée. Sans compter que cela nous fera du bien et que les domestiques pourront en profiter pour changer la literie_.

Mais le sujet n'était pas encore clos.

– Je crois en l'honnêteté, murmura-t-elle. Et en toute honnêteté, je prendrais en charge la part du paiement qui me revient. Mais je doute que le prix soit si élevé que ça. Dieu est capable de pardonner même aux pires malfrats. Et je sais que vous n'en êtes pas un… Vous pensez aux petits, vous souffrez avec les indigents, vous vous mettez du côté des opprimés…

Il leva un sourcil stupéfait.

– Je suis l'oppresseur de votre patrie, Jane. C'est à cause de moi que l'Angleterre est sous le joug de l'ennemi héréditaire.

Ce qui n'était que trop vrai et qui posait quelques problèmes à la jeune femme, prise entre son attirance et ses sentiments pour l'homme et son attachement viscéral à une britannicité qui lui semblait parfaitement adaptée à ce qu'elle voulait être. Et qu'_Il_ menaçait…

Mais ses propres problèmes devraient attendre un peu. Pour le moment, _il_ était au centre de ses préoccupations et c'était à elle qu'il revenait de l'aider à sortir de sa mélancolie et à vaincre ses démons.

Nul doute, qu'une fois remis, il ne terrasse très vite ses tous petits démons à elle.

– Si nous en sommes là c'est aussi parce que nos chefs n'ont pas été à la hauteur de leur tâche, monsieur mon époux. Vos lauriers sont indéniables mais ils ne sont pas dus à votre seul talent. Ils sont aussi dus à l'inanité de notre souverain qui n'a pas voulu prévoir votre débarquement et votre conquête…

Elle secoua la tête.

– Dieu sait, pourtant, que cette crainte était dans tous les esprits depuis des années…

D'Arcy se sentit, perversement, obligé de courir au secours de la Monarchie anglaise.

– Le calcul n'était pas mauvais, pourtant. En subventionnant les guerres contre la France sur le continent et en s'assurant que l'ennemi n'a pas les moyens maritimes pour lancer une invasion, vos Monarques avaient une politique cohérente. Cohérente et bien moins chère que celle qui aurait consisté à fortifier vos côtes et à payer une forte armée stationnée sur son sol.

– Avec les résultats que l'on connaît, riposta-t-elle. J'ai bien peur que l'Histoire n'oublie la bonne idée pas chère au profit de la rapide défaite de nos troupes et de l'invasion de notre sol.

Elle se releva, sortit du lit et lui tendit la main.

– Ceci étant dit, je vous enjoins, monsieur mon époux, à vous lever.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris mais appréciateur d'un spectacle qu'il n'avait encore point vu en plein jour.

Elle lui fit la grâce de délicatement rougir.

Il ne l'eut aimé déjà, il en serait tombé fou amoureux à cet instant.

– Nous nous sommes assez prélassés, monsieur. Je pense qu'il est temps de sortir de cette pièce fort odorante, ce me semble, pour aller respirer un peu d'air frais et, si vous savez nager, faire un saut dans ce lac qui, depuis ma venue, me fait des signes irrésistibles.

Il poussa un grognement et fit mine de récupérer son épée.

– Je m'en vais te l'occire, ce lac irrésistible… Moi seul ait le droit d'être irrésistible pour mon épouse…

Elle insista et il finit par saisir sa main. Elle n'eut pas de mal à le faire se lever.

Elle rougit un peu plus au spectacle qu'il dévoila.

– Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça, murmura-t-elle.

– Le fait est, madame, c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin d'y penser…


	3. Napoléon

Un chapitre un peu plus long mais qui n'épuise pas le sujet en question.  
D'Arcy y reviendra sûrement.

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Napoléon**

* * *

– Geoffroy, fit Jane en utilisant, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, le français. Il est comment Napoléon ?

Le sourire de satisfaction qui illumina le visage de son mari lui fit chaud au cœur.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait être traité différemment par elle. Elle s'était donc mise au Français après avoir constaté que le tutoiement, lorsqu'il venait d'elle, le mettait toujours d'excellente humeur.

Elle avait essayé le vieux tutoiement à la Shakespeare mais elle ne résistait jamais plus de quelques phrases à une une irrésistible envoie de se moquer d'elle-même et de son langage archaïque. S'en suivait presque systématiquement une crise de fou rire qui lui valait toujours un regard étonné de son époux…

Heureusement, il avait compris le pourquoi et, de temps en temps, il l'obligeait en utilisant rien que pour elle les "thou" et "thine" du langage Elizabethain. A chaque fois elle en pleurait de rire…

Donc, en privé, elle s'était mise au Français qui convenait mieux à leur intimité.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné mais répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

– Petit, malingre et rancunier…

Elle éclata de rire. Qu'il put ainsi résumer l'homme le plus puissant d'Europe en trois adjectifs peu flatteurs était révélateur de son mauvais esprit inné.

Son rire fut contagieux et il se joignit à elle pendant de longs instants qui leur firent le plus grand bien.

Une fois remise de son fou rire, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur mitigé d'une larme d'impatience.

– Et doté d'une mémoire hallucinante, ajouta-t-il. Ce qui pour un homme rancunier est la pire des combinaisons possibles.

Elle attendit et il finit par céder en poussant un long soupir.

– C'est un fou de travail, finit-il par dire. Il passe sa vie à étudier des dossiers et comme il n'oublie jamais rien, il est capable de faire des synthèses à une vitesse qui laisse pantois tous ses interlocuteurs.

– Toi y compris ?

– Moi y compris, ma chérie.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– C'est un homme dangereux, Jane. Un homme d'une intelligence supérieure qui a décidé un jour de Mars 1798 qu'il serait le prochain Maître du Monde et depuis, il n'a plus jamais dévié de sa trajectoire. Et, malheureusement pour le Monde, il a, avec une France rénovée et décidée de montrer au Monde qu'elle compte toujours, les moyens de sa politique.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

– Non et c'est réciproque et ça va aller en empirant.

Jane ne put empêcher une pointe d'inquiétude de voiler son regard.

Il la rassura d'un sourire.

– Ne te fais pas de bile, dans son genre il est tout à fait honorable. Il ne s'attaquera jamais à toi pour me toucher. Du moins pas directement, il laissera faire Fouchet ou Talleyrand qui, eux, n'ont pas le moindre scrupule pour quoi que ce soit… C'est pour ça que je les fais surveiller de façon beaucoup plus efficace que lui…

– Vous vous êtes connus comment ?

Un sourire énigmatique glissa sur les lèvres de d'Arcy. D'où venait ce soudain intérêt pour le Premier de tous les Consuls.

– Au Caire, finit-il par dire. A l'époque je revenais d'Inde et je découvrais la nouvelle situation en Europe. Avec mon pays passé de modèle de toute l'Aristocratie à modèle de toute la plèbe, j'ai dû passer quelque temps à distance, histoire de prendre la mesure des changements. Et c'est là que le Corse débarque avec ses troupes dan la ville où j'étudiais la situation.

Il eut un geste de sa main vers sa tête.

– Je ne devais pas être très bien dans ma tête parce qu'un temps, j'ai été persuadé qu'il était là pour moi. Que le Directoire l'avait envoyé pour m'éliminer…

Jane le regarda avec une intensité inhabituelle. Il sut qu'elle aussi avait eu ses doutes quant à sa santé mentale. Peut-être les avait-elle toujours. Mais comme ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de lui dire oui à kla seule question qui lui importait, il décida que ce n'était pas un problème. De toutes façons, il l'avait constaté mille fois, la normalité ça n'existe pas…

– En conséquence de mon avis idiot, j'ai donc essayé de le faire assassiner. Il se trouve qu'au moment de lui couper la tête,j'ai vu ses yeux et dans son regard j'ai vu une vision et, comme je n'avais jamais rencontré d'homme comme lui, j'ai décidé que plutôt que de le tuer tout de suite, nous allions discuter. Et à la fin d'une demi nuit de négociations, nous parvenions à un accord. Et depuis, nous nous en sommes mutuellement félicité.

Il se laissa aller à un de ces petits ricanements qu'elle avait réussi à déchiffrer comme étant de l'auto dérision.

– Pourquoi ce rire ?

– Parce que, privé de ma juste cause, je me suis, mécaniquement, rabattu sur ma vieille phobie.

– Laquelle ?

– Celle des Anglais et de la Navy, répondit-il en secouant la tête à sa propre faiblesse. Je me suis rappelé que mon Grand Père préféré avait été coulé par la Navy, répondit-il sans la plus petite hésitation. Et que cet homme avait visiblement une aussi grande haine des Anglais que moi. Je lui ai donc fourni tous les renseignements que j'avais réussi à glaner sur les Britanniques…

Il la gratifia d'un sourire ironique.

– T'ai-je dis que je n'aime pas les Britanniques ?

Elle le regarda une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

– Je sais, d'expérience, que ce postulat est, ces derniers temps, battu en brèche plusieurs fois par jour.

Il essaya de rester aussi sérieux que l'asiatique que tout au fond de lui-même il se savait être.

– C'est uniquement parce que lesdits Britanniques ont, vicieusement, jeté dans ma direction leur arme absolue. Une créature de rêve au sourire enjôleur, aux yeux qui rendraient fou n'importe quel poète et au caractère tellement exotique qu'il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit la seule au monde à en avoir un semblable. Probablement la seule capable de me faire, un jour, changer d'avis quant à leur caractère perfide et vicieux…

Il fit de son mieux pour rester impassible mais ses yeux se mirent à briller malgré lui.

– Et je résiste héroïquement, mais en vain, tous les jours… Chaque jour, mon endurance s'érode sous les coups de boutoir de la perfidie britannique.

Elle prit un air faussement choqué et repassa, naturellement, à l'anglais.

– Vous devriez être mort de honte, monsieur mon époux, que d'oser parler de coups de boutoir en ma présence.

– Pourquoi ? Cela réveillerait-il de vagues souvenirs en vous ?

Elle releva le défi et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire rendre gorge.

* * *

– Je m'entends très bien avec Joséphine, par contre…

Jane fut obligée de se remémorer la teneur de leur conversation d'avant…

D'avant !

Son sourire s'accentua. Ils étaient comme deux enfants ayant découvert la clef d'une échoppe de friandises. Le moindre prétexte était bon pour qu'ils aillent piller les établis…

Et avec quel enthousiasme se laissaient-ils aller.

Elle se mit à imaginer Napoléon et Joséphine. Ressentaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ce que Geoffroy et elle ressentaient ?

– Elle est belle ?

– Bien moins que toi, fit-il galant et franc à la fois. Mais elle a un charme fou et c'est, comme moi, une aventurière au passé sulfureux, nous nous sentons complices parce que différents des autres. Nous adorons nous raconter notre vie… Et elle a beaucoup d'esprit. C'est un vrai plaisir que de jouter verbalement avec elle. Nous avons passé des nuits extraordinaires à tenter de nous contrer mutuellement.

Il lui décocha un sourire.

– Elle te détestera dès qu'elle te verra.

Jane lui jeta un regard surpris. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais vue pourrait la détester ?

– Tu verras, insista-t-il. Elle ne te supportera pas et fera tout pour te ridiculiser en public en te faisant passer pour une fermière échappée de son enclos.

– Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

Et l'étonnement de Jane était réel.

– Parce que vous êtes le jour et la nuit. Vous ne pourrez jamais cohabiter. Elle saura, d'instinct, que, si vous vous trouvez ensembles dans la même pièce, c'est toi qui sera l'astre autour de qui tout se mettra à orbiter. La bonté enrobée dans un écrin de beauté et disant la vérité est un dangereux adversaire pour qui se complaît dans une obscurité propice aux secrets…

Jane ne put que secouer la tête devant une telle description. Qui pouvait être aussi…

Elle s'arrêta net en se remémorant Caroline Bingley.

Oui, mademoiselle Bingley était comme ça aussi.

A son petit niveau, elle avait donc déjà connu ce type de comportement. Toujours à la dénigrer et à essayer de la faire passer pour une bouseuse.

Une pensée pleine de compassion naquit chez Jane.

Pauvre Caroline, échouer après avoir œuvré pendant si longtemps et si durement pour récupérer Pemberley. Pour, finalement, se retrouver seule sur le bas côté de la route menant au bonheur.

Alors qu'il lui aurait sans doute suffit de désirer Darcy pour obtenir gain de cause.

A l'arrivée, elle n'aurait rien obtenu d'autre que de rendre son frère malheureux.

Elle se força à sortir de sa rêverie et de reprendre son écoute de ce que disait son mari. Après tout, il répondait à ses questions.

– Joséphine est une femme très jalouse, Jane. Elle ne supportera pas que j'aie cédé à une autre qu'elle…

Le regard choqué qu'elle lui lança était authentique et mâtiné de stupéfaction.

Il éclata de rire. Il adorait découvrir ces petits aspects de très haute moralité que recelait la femme de sa vie. Certains auraient pu les dénigrer pour de la naïveté mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Jane ne jugeait pas, elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être faux, bas ou pervers.

– C'est loin d'être une sainte, Jane. Et c'est pour ça que Napoléon l'aime et que je l'apprécie. C'est une de ces femmes qui ont saisi toutes les opportunités qui se sont présentées à elles. Et elle en a fait le maximum. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle se retrouve Reine de France avant la fin de la décennie…

Il lui jeta un regard aussi énamouré que sérieux.

– J'aime les femmes qui savent saisir les opportunités, Jane. Les femmes dévouées et sensibles ne m'ont jamais attiré et si je suis attiré par vous comme par aucune autre femme c'est que, comme je l'ai découvert à Rosings, tout au fond de vous sommeille une de ces tigresses qui sont capables d'arracher au monde une part de ce qui leur revient… Le fait que ladite tigresse soit aussi un modèle de douceur et de compassion ne fait que me remplir d'un étonnement satisfait. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous aduler…

– Et Napoléon laisse faire ?

D'Arcy prit un air étonné.

– Comment pourrait-il m'empêcher de vous aimer ?

Elle lui fit le plaisir d'un regard presque irrité. C'était si rare qu'elle permette à la tigresse de voir la lumière… Mais il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa vraie question.

– Il n'a guère le choix. Elle était comme ça avant qu'il ne l'épouse et, si j'ai bien compris, elle ne lui a fait aucune promesse. Et il n'est pas lui même au-dessus de se prendre des maîtresses chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Leur relation leur ressemble, ce ne sont pas des gens comme tout le monde. Ils vivent des vies parallèles qui se rencontrent de temps en temps…

– Et ça passe auprès des Français ?

D'Arcy haussa des épaules. Parfois sa femme montrait qu'elle sortait d'une famille très campagnarde et très protégée.

– Les Français, pour la plupart, ignorent et ceux qui savent –les parisiens et les politiciens de l'entourage de Napoléon–, trouvent ça du dernier chic pour un homme de pouvoir de sa classe.

Il se redressa et attira sa femme contre son épaule. Elle s'y installa avec toute la satisfaction d'une tigresse retrouvant son repaire préféré. Il laissa quelques instants passer dans lequel son univers se résuma à des sensations sublimes. Sa joue sur sa peau. Ses cheveux sur sa poitrine et sa fragrance lui titillant les narines.

Il fit de son mieux pour garder ses envies à un niveau intellectuel. Il sentait que, d'un point de vue physique, des progrès étaient encore nécessaires, ça n'empêcha nullement son imagination de partir au galop. Il se contint.

– Le pouvoir, reprit-il, attire certaines femmes qui sentent qu'elles pourraient jouer un rôle. Les hommes de pouvoir en tirent des satisfactions tout en leur donnant l'illusion qu'elles ont une influence sur le cours des choses…

Il récupéra sa femme et la laissa se pelotonner contre lui.

– Exactement ce que tu n'es et ne seras jamais. Tu es un phénomène à toi toute seule et je ne suis pas sûr que je sois prêt à jamais t'emmener à Paris, ma chérie. Londres est plus grande mais du point de vue des turpitudes, Paris est une Maîtresse toute catégorie. Et la Révolution a réveillé nombre de monstres qui ne demandent qu'à prospérer…

– Dont Napoléon ?

D'Arcy ne put que faire non de la tête.

– Non, pas Napoléon, répondit-il d'un ton définitif. Lui, il a les moyens intellectuels de ses ambitions. Il y en a plein d'autres qui ont des appétits mais pas la carrure pour mener à bien leurs projets. C'est ceux-là qui recourent, lorsqu'ils sentent qu'ils n'y arriveront pas, à des atrocités pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitent. Ils ne savent pas voir qu'ils ne sont pas à la hauteur et ils finissent par devoir recourir à la terreur. Napoléon, lui, n'a pas besoin de ça. Lui peut réussir. C'est, comme dit, un homme ambitieux et décidé, mais son défaut, c'est qu'il est aussi un homme impatient. Et ça, c'est une combinaison perdante. Il finira par faire, par impatience, des erreurs. De plus en plus d'erreurs qui lui coûteront, finalement, le Pouvoir. Et sans Pouvoir, il ne survivra pas longtemps. La Puissance et le Pouvoir sont ses motivations. Il a besoin de sentir qu'il domine tout. S'il était patient, le monde aurait du souci à se faire pour l'avenir…

Jane sentit qu'il ne s'incluait pas dans le monde dont il parlait.

– Le Monde ? Pas nous ?

Il fit non de la tête.

– Pas à cause de ça, répondit-il. Le Monde ne pourrait que se trouver mieux que de n'avoir qu'un chef à sa tête. Le vieux cliché du Maître du Monde est tellement éculé que tout le monde s'en moque. Mais il est un fait que le Monde a besoin d'un seul Maître. Et, si possible, d'un Maître suffisamment intelligent pour prévoir sa succession. Napoléon a l'intelligence, la mémoire et la force de travail pour vraiment diriger le Monde. S'il était patient, rien ne l'arrêterait…

D'Arcy posa sa tête sur celle de sa femme et poussa un long soupir de dépit.

La perfection n'existait nulle part, hormis au sein de ce petit bout d'humanité qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Elle répondit à l'intensification de son étreinte par un ronronnement de satisfaction.

– Là, il finira tôt ou tard par perdre la supervision et se lancer dans une aventure trop risquée pour lui et au-dessus de ses moyens du moment. Alors qu'il lui eut suffit d'attendre… Il suffit toujours d'attendre.

Jane lui jeta un regard surpris.

Sous-entendait-il que lui aussi attendait une erreur de Napoléon…  
Elle décida de ne pas poser directement la question. La réponse, si elle était positive, serait trop difficile à supporter. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'apprendre que Napoléon et son mari étaient ennemis.

– Est-ce à mettre en rapport avec le fait que toi, tu es patient ?

– S'il le faut, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas ma force. J'ai appris très tôt qu'il faut saisir les opportunités lorsqu'elles se présentent. Je sais aussi lorsque je ne suis pas prêt pour certaines d'entre elles. Et si, plus tard, ça peut changer… Dans ce cas, je sais faire preuve de patience. Mais là où je suis le meilleur, c'est pour reconnaître ce qui doit être fait de suite et pas remis au lendemain. Et d'expérience, c'est plus rentable que la plus grande des patiences du monde…

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

– Et non, Napoléon et moi nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Nous ne nous aimons pas, mais nous éprouvons du respect pour les qualités de l'autre. On pourrait dire que nous profitons chacun de l'autre. Pour le moment, bien que fraîches, nos relations sont cordiales… Nous avons, tous les deux, compris que nous avions intérêt à travailler ensemble. Et mes récents succès vont forcément et lui faire ombrage et me rendre plus indispensable… Nous continuerons donc à aller de conserve en direction du futur de la France.

D'un doigt sous le menton, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Et pourrais-je savoir d'où te viens ce soudain intérêt pour notre Premier Consul préféré ? Intérêt mâtiné d'une sourde inquiétude…

Jane expira bruyamment.

– Je suis si facile à discerner que ça ?

– Non, mais c'est étonnant que tu t'intéresses soudain à lui… Aurais-tu discuté de ce cher Napoléon avec ta sœur pendant que je négociais avec les Ecossais et autres Gallois ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Nous nous demandions si, maintenant que la conquête avait été menée à bien, tu resterais en Angleterre… S'il n'allait pas t'envoyer ailleurs…

– Ça ne devrait pas tarder effectivement, reconnut-il. Mais c'est une décision qui a été prise depuis longtemps.

Il récupéra sa main et y posa un baiser.

– Je ne t'imaginais pas et je n'avais donc pas la moindre raison de rester après avoir mené à bien ma conquête. Et l'Angleterre n'était pas vraiment mon projet principal. Moi et le Premier Consul nous avons passé un accord. Si je parvenais à faire chuter l'Empire Britannique avant la fin de l'année, je conservais mes deux armées au moins jusqu'au printemps prochain et, si la paix durait, jusqu'à ce que Napoléon en ait besoin…

– Pour faire quoi ?

Il hésita quelques secondes… Ses projets avaient-ils changé ?

Oui et non… Pas vraiment. Pas sur ce point.

– Libérer le Canada, finit-il par dire. Nous avons de la famille là-bas…

La fin de sa remarque la fit rire.

– J'espère que c'est le dernier endroit où nous avons de la famille, ironisa-t-elle. Parce que sinon, nous allons au-devant d'une longue suite de conquêtes…

Il resta totalement sérieux.

– Nous allons au-devant d'une longue suite de conquêtes…


	4. Cours du Soir

Un chapitre un peu plus court, et qui, à la relecture s'avère être une dérive par rapport à mon intention première.  
Mais même si vous n'en apprendrez pas plus sur le passé de d'Arcy, ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit inintéressant.  
Tout au contraire... Adjugé, je conserve !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Cours du soir**

* * *

Ils venaient de piller, une fois de plus, toutes les étagères du magasin de friandises et un sourire satisfait éclairait le visage de Jane d'Arcy…

Tout honte l'avait quittée depuis longtemps et ses "activités" maritales emplissaient ses journées d'une attente impatiente et ses nuits d'une activité fébrile.

Heureusement que son époux était pris par ses négociations journalières, sinon, elle en était sûre, leurs "prédations" auraient été aussi diurnes que nocturnes.

Et, pour ce que Lizzie en disait, l'autre couple Darcy n'était guère en reste quant à leur vie amoureuse.

Et, pour le moment, à la grande satisfaction de Jane, c'était toujours son mari à elle qui avait les initiatives "amoureuses" les plus scandaleuses.

Lizzie écoutait avec attention les rapports de sa sœur et Jane n'avait guère de doute quant au temps qui passait avant qu'elle ne mette en pratique…

Qu'elle ne fasse mettre en pratique, plutôt.

D'Arcy se retourna et elle vit que ses yeux étaient ouverts et qu'il la fixait.

– Des questions qui vous tracassent, madame mon épouse ?

Elle adorait lorsqu'il "sentait" que quelque chose la gênait. Elle s'était toujours imaginée ses relations avec un époux aimant et attentif comme plus complètes et pleines qu'avecn'importe qui d'autre et c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

Il sentait ses sautes d'humeur avec une remarquable régularité.

Il lui arrivait même de sortir de ses négociations pour venir la rassurer lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Et elle n'était pas en reste. Elle sentait lorsqu'il n'était pas bien même en dehors de sa présence. Elle en restait, à chaque fois, pantoise de satisfaction.

Ensembles, ils étaient plus complets qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais été seuls.

Elle en avait rêvé et elle avait été exaucée.

– Votre science amoureuse, monsieur mon époux, vous êtes sans conteste un homme aux ressources extraordinaires qui ne cesse d'étonner son monde…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et sortir par petites touches.

– Etonner quel monde ?

L'inquiétude audible la fit éclater de rire.

– Inutile de vous faire du souci, minauda-t-elle. Il n'y a que moi et Lizzie qui comparons nos expériences…

Il se releva brusquement.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle était sûre qu'il la regardait plus choqué qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, était un peu chevrotante.

– Vous comparez vos expériences ?

Jane, sans merci pour son pauvre époux, rit de plus belle.

La naïveté de leurs maris l'étonnait toujours. Ils se croyaient les maîtres de la Création et une chose aussi "normale" que de discuter avec les personnes les plus importantes de votre vie de choses graves, les laissait sans voix.

– Evidemment, répondit-elle. Nous n'avons jamais eu de secret l'une pour l'autre. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'en une matière aussi _intense_ que notre vie maritale nous irions jusqu'à oublier notre vieille complicité ?

Il resta sans voix.

Elle sentit littéralement le doute qui le taraudait… Il se savait le plus vieux des deux maris et, à la grande surprise de Jane, il s'était toujours montré très attentif à la façon dont elle "percevait" ses prouesses sexuelles.

Elle eut pitié de lui et le récupéra contre elle.

– Si vous me jurez que vous n'en ferez _jamais_ mention _à personne_, je vais vous faire part d'un secret qui me remplit à la fois d'une joie intense, d'une indicible fierté et d'une folle envie d'éclater de rire…

Il se pencha à son oreille.

– Je le jure….

Elle l'embrassa longuement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– Des deux d'Arcy, vous êtes le moins sérieux, lui avoua-t-elle. Le mari de Lizzie est arrivé à la couche nuptiale avec beaucoup moins d'expérience que vous. Si on compare, à neuf contre une, vous êtes celui qui a les meilleures références sexuelles mais les pires références morales.

Il émit une espèce de sourd grondement… C'était sa façon à lui de demander si ce qu'elle était en train de dire devait être pris au sérieux.

Elle le rassura en se collant à lui.

– Il est d'une absolue évidence qu'en matière de science sexuelle, non seulement vous êtes celui sait le mieux y faire, mais aussi celui qui sait le fait avec le plus de régularité, d'endurance et d'originalité.

Elle lui mordilla longuement le lobe de l'oreille.

– Pour le moment, dans la plupart des domaines, la _France_ mène donc largement la course.

Il fit connaître son intense satisfaction…  
Elle décida de freiner, momentanément, son enthousiasme.

– Il me faut toutefois vous avouer que, par pur patriotisme, les ex-sœurs Bennet font de leur mieux pour que l'avance française ne perdure pas et que le challenger comble rapidement son handicap…

Elle sentit qu'un sourire était venu illuminer son visage. Comme elle l'avait espéré, le rôle qu'elle et Lizzie lui faisaient jouer dans leur vie ne lui déplaisait pas totalement.

Il émit un petit rire discret pour marquer sa satisfaction.

– Donc, indirectement, je suis en train de donner des cours à mon cousin ?

Elle ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle mais elle devait bien reconnaître que ça tenait de ça.

Elle acquiesça de bonne grâce.

– On peut le dire, convint-elle. La leçon sur la respiration a été d'un grand secours. Une grande partie du retard a été comblée cette nuit-là…

Elle "sentit" qu'il fronçait des sourcils.

– Comment votre sœur a-t-elle fait pour faire passer cette "leçon"-là ? Je me souviens que lorsque Mei Li m'a expliqué j'ai mis longtemps à…

Il s'arrêta net.

Evidemment, les grands mâles de l'espèce ne connaissant pas de faiblesses, il leur est très difficile d'avouer leurs doutes. Lizzie avait été assez franche et la "leçon" n'était pas passée sans que Darcy ne pose des questions sur le comment elle avait appris…

Les deux sœurs s'étaient offerte un joyeux fou rire lorsque Lizzie avait raconté à Jane la gêne éprouvée par Darcy lorsque sa femme avait été plus précise quant à ses sources…

D'Arcy prit la réalité de son rôle avec beaucoup plus de recul que son cousin.

– Que sait mon cousin ?

Cette fois sa voix était aussi amusée que curieuse.

C'était le problème avec les hommes trop intelligents, ils comprenaient trop vite là où ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas comprendre du tout. En l'espèce c'était loin d'être dérangeant.

Elle fit de son mieux pour effacer toute trace de sourire sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il "entendrait" son sourire. Et cette affaire était trop sérieuse pour la brouiller trop vite.

– Il sait qu'il bénéficie de la forme la plus subtile d'espionnage qui se puisse imaginer, répliqua Jane. Il profite de mes confidences à son épouse pour ne plus être –_trop_– en reste par rapport à ce superbe _amant français_ qui fait maintenant partie de la famille proche. Vous savez, le superbe athlète qui –_d'après sa chère, tendre et compassionnée épouse_– est capable de tant de prouesses nocturnes…

Il se la récupéra et émit un grondement qui rappelait un grand félin.

– Vous êtes en train de nous manipuler de la plus horrible façon, gronda-t-il.

Elle ne fit pas mine de nier.

– Sinon comment pourrais-je aider ma pauvre sœur ? Darcy est charmant et plein d'ardeur mais il n'a pas le dixième de votre expérience. Si nous ne nous débrouillons pas pour combler rapidement ses lacunes, Lizzie finira par m'en vouloir.

Il fut tenté de lui proposer de cesser de faire des comptes rendus mais il y renonça. Manifestement les deux sœurs étaient proches à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais oser espérer. Une pointe de regret le parcourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que bientôt, de son fait, elles seraient obligées de se quitter.

– Ce n'est pas vous qui irez expliquer à votre cousin qu'il s'y prend comme un débutant… Je me trompe ? Ça m'étonnerait que vous en parliez même jamais… Vous êtes tellement occupé à vous jeter votre mépris réciproque à la figure que vous en oubliez de constater que vous êtes frères et qu'entre frères vous avez beaucoup de choses à partager.

Elle soupira longuement.

– Papa dit que c'est une affaire de préséance. Que vous…

D'Arcy fit un véritable bond de l'autre côté du lit.

– Monsieur Bennet est au courant ?

Sa réaction la fit rire aux éclats.

Elle l'aimait et chaque jour les liens qu'ils tissaient entre eux étaient plus forts mais il restait un homme, un mâle de l'espèce et, malgré toute la science qu'il lui avait permis d'acquérir en quelques jours, il restait, sur beaucoup de points, un mystère.

– Pas de ce que nous nous disons, Elizabeth et moi. Mais nous lui avons posé la question quant au pourquoi de votre antagonisme. Et ses explications ont été les bienvenues.

Elle rampa jusqu'à lui pour le récupérer…

Il ne lutta pas beaucoup pour revenir à ses côtés. Elle repassa au français. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin.

– C'est une histoire de compétition, nous a-t-il dit. Darcy se sent en infériorité par rapport à toi. Et du coup, il réagit de façon négative.

Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse et libéra ses cheveux du catogan qu'il affectionnait en privé.

– Quant à toi, toujours d'après papa, tu serais naturellement arrogant et tellement sûr que personne ne te parvient à la cheville que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder ton jeune cousin de haut...

Elle se glissa contre lui.

– A vous deux, vous faites une jolie paire…

Il se drapa dans sa dignité blessée.

– Je ne suis pas arrogant, grogna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers elle comme pour la prendre à témoin.

– T'ai-je jamais traitée avec arrogance ?

Elle fit semblant d'avoir oublié leur première rencontre où il avait été d'une arrogance absolue.

Il avait eu raison d'ailleurs.

Elle avait aimé son assurance et ses certitudes.

Elle avait aimé ce sourire supérieur allié à cette lueur de profonde admiration dans ses yeux.

Elle avait aimé sa force pour la serrer contre lui et elle avait aimé sa façon de remettre le Dragon de Rosings à sa place.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait séduite. Tout de suite lors des premières secondes qu'ils avaient passé ensembles.

– Jamais, mentit-elle. Mais moi, je semble être l'exception qui confirme ta règle, mon chéri. Les autres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir…

Il convint –_à moitié_– qu'il était peut-être –_un peu_– hautain.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle reprit le fil de son discours.

– D'après papa, les hommes ne se parlent que pour se vanter de leur tableau de chasse. Jamais de la façon dont ils s'y prennent. Il semble que le problème des mâles de l'espèce c'est que c'est une bande de sales égoïstes…

Son grondement se répéta mais il était moins franc. Il sentait qu'elle disait vrai.

Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de même faire une allusion à ses prouesses sexuelles face à un rival potentiel… C'était d'autant plus vrai pour Darcy.

Ceci étant dit, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas totalement.

Il se replongea dans le paradis capillaire de sa vie de mari.

– Superbe athlète, mmmhhh, murmura-t-il…

– Pur mensonge pour convaincre Darcy, prétendit-elle.

Il tenta de la mordre, elle échappa à son étreinte. Il tenta de l'attraper par la cheville, elle se glissa du lit. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, il la bloqua dans un coin.

Elle résista.

Pas trop longtemps…


	5. Concubines

Retour à des confidences plus biographiques. Là encore le sujet n'est pas clot et la curiosité de Jane est loin d'être satisfaite.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Concubines **(1)

* * *

Ce fut une sensation de vide qui la tira du sommeil.

Elle glissa sa main d'abord à droite puis à gauche.

Elle était seule dans le lit et, d'après la fraîcheur des draps, il ne s'était pas levé deux minutes auparavant.

Elle se leva à son tour, passa sa chemise de nuit, récupéra sa robe de chambre et se glissa entre les deux pans des rideaux pour gagner le balcon où il aimait se ressourcer en regardant les eaux du lac.

Comme elle l'espérait, il était là, assis en tailleur sur le coin de la rambarde sous l'œil inquiet de deux de ses gardes qui l'observaient depuis le parc.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit et prit place dans le siège de rotin qu'il avait fait monter pour elle.

Il craqua mais à peine.

Le soleil levant le touchait au travers des feuilles des arbres et son visage était serein et calme.

D'ici une heure, il lui faudrait s'habiller pour rejoindre Pemberley et, comme chaque jour, elle irait avec lui, l'embrasserait au moment de le quitter et irait rejoindre Lizzie dans le petit salon où elles prenaient, souvent seules, leur petit déjeuner.

Fitzwilliam les rejoindrait à peu près à mi repas et leur conversation dériverait vers des sujets moins chauds et plus ménagers.

Puis viendrait leurs parents et, bien plus tard, Mary, Kittie et Georgiana.

Lydia, toute à sa nouvelle passion pour le cheval –le colonel Mayfayr lui avait avouée qu'il n'aimait rien plus qu'une Amazone– ne réapparaîtrait que sur les coups de onze heures où elle se contenterait d'un peu de thé et de quelques biscuits secs, – le colonel Mayfayr les aimait aussi sveltes et plutôt maigres–…

Un mouvement de sa mâchoire lui apprit qu'il était sorti de sa méditation.

– Debout de si bon matin, ma chérie ?

– Un grand vide baillait à mes côtés, il m'a inquiété.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard plein de sollicitude.

– Je vous ai promis de toujours vous réveiller avant de partir précipitamment. Je tiens toujours ce genre de promesse…

Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il en était d'autres qu'il ne tenait pas aussi systématiquement.

Mais ça, elle le savait déjà…

– Pourquoi debout si tôt ?

– C'est aujourd'hui que les Ecossais craquent, répondit-il. Et j'ai besoin d'être totalement lucide pour ne laisser passer aucune de leurs astuces. Steward est un fin juriste. Heureusement qu'il est intéressé par le trône d'Ecosse, sinon les négociations ne seraient pas prêtes de finir.

– Et les Gallois ?

Il haussa des épaules et se releva. Toujours sur la balustrade du balcon.

Elle sentit son estomac se rétrécir mais se força à, extérieurement, à ne pas réagir.

Il dut se rendre compte de son inquiétude puisqu'il lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

– Toujours inquiète ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de raison. Je ne courre aucun risque. Pas lorsque je ne suis qu'au second. Je peux te faire une démonstration si tu veux. Je saute et je me relève comme si de rien n'était.

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

– Non merci… J'aurai le temps de mourir dix fois avant que tu n'arrives en bas. Ma tête veut bien te croire mais mon cœur se met à battre la chamade rien qu'à l'idée que tu pourrais glisser et tomber…

Il vint vers elle, toujours debout sur la balustrade –_elle savait déjà quelle forme prendrait sa vengeance–, _et se laissa tomber juste à ses côtés.

– Je ne te mérite pas, fit-il en alignant une série de petits bisous le long de son cou jusques derrière l'oreille.

Elle sourit et du compliment et de ses attentions.

Elle était en parfait accord avec lui. Ils ne se méritaient pas mais n'en étaient pas moins parfaitement bien l'un avec l'autre. Leur vie était tellement riche qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas la saisir à bras le corps et simplement s'aimer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel et constata qu'il était du même bleu intense que le reste du mois.

Ce mois d'août 1801 était exceptionnel et il faisait déjà une agréable chaleur. A croire que les Dieux souriaient à la déconvenue britannique.

– Tu as le temps pour un petit bain dans le lac, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un œil brillant.

– Tu sais comment finissent nos petits bains dans le lac ?

– Et ? répondit-elle d'un air effronté. Je soupçonne que la petite île au centre du lac a été aménagée en prévision de ce genre de conclusion…

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

– Va pour un petit bain dans le lac.

* * *

– Il paraît que les Ecossais vont craquer aujourd'hui, fit Jane en faisant un dernier contrôle à la broderie pour layette qu'elle venait de finir. Elle avait choisi du bleu. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle était sûre qu'Elizabeth était enceinte d'un garçon.

Elle se concentra un peu et parvint à la conclusion que, pour le moment, rien de tel ne l'attendait.

– C'était plus que probable, acquiesça Elizabeth. Après tout, depuis que la dynastie des Stuart a cessé d'être sur le trône d'Angleterre, la réunion des deux Royaumes a moins de raisons d'être. Et les Ecossais ont toujours eu un caractère très indépendant. Et entre choisir de devenir des départements français et un Royaume indépendant, le choix est, à mon avis, vite fait. Je me demande franchement pourquoi ils ont hésité si longtemps.

Elle fit une grimace mi peinée, mi amusée.

– Tu sais qu'il veulent appeler le Derbyshire le _département de Trent et Derwent _?

– C'est mieux que _Trent et Wye_, tu ne trouves pas ? Sinon, je suis sûre que nous allons nous retrouver affublés d'un numéro "trente huit" sans aucun intérêt.

– Ils pourraient simplement continuer à appeler le Comté Derby, non ? Ce serait moins idiot.

– Geoffroy pense que ça tient à leur envie de construire un monde nouveau dans lequel les traces du passé auraient disparu. Tu sais qu'au début, ils jetaient les statues au bas des façades des Eglises ? Heureusement, ils ont surmonté cette phase iconoclaste.

Elizabeth décida que pour retrouver son calme, il lui fallait changer de sujet.

–Fitzwilliam pense que les Gallois suivront l'exemple des Ecossais. Ils sont plus rétifs mais ils voient aussi bien que les Ecossais ce que leur apporterait leur indépendance. Ce qui permettra, éventuellement, aux Darcy de quitter le Derbyshire pour gagner leurs propriétés galloises. Tu savais que nous avions deux domaines là-bas ?

– Geoffrey est au courant de chaque lopin de terre que sa famille possède dans le monde, soupira Jane. Et il en fait plutôt trop que pas assez. Mais pour ce qui est des Gallois, il n'est pas aussi définitif, il ne m'a pas répondu ce matin. Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il a ses doutes…

– Ce matin ? Vous avez encore eu le temps de parler, ce matin ? Mes espions m'ont dit que vous aviez nagé jusqu'à l'îlot au centre du lac où vous avez disparu de _très longues _minutes…

Les yeux de Lizzie étaient brillants et Jane lui tira la langue.

– Vous devriez avoir honte, madame Darcy, d'ainsi espionner vos invités.

– Je n'ai nulle honte, madame d'Arcy… Il est de mon devoir de veiller au bon état de tous les lieux où mes invités ont l'habitude d'aller et, pour être bien sûre qu'ils sont conformes à l'hospitalité britannique, à aller jusqu'à les tester.

– Les meilleurs tests se font à deux, fit remarquer Jane.

– J'y travaille, répliqua Lizzie. Je pense que nous y ferons un petit tour ce soir, juste après la fin des travaux préparatoires.

Jane fit une grimace de dépit un peu exagérée.

– On n'est jamais trahi que par ceux qu'on aime, se plaignit-elle. On explore, on découvre, on trouve de nouvelles frontières et ne voilà-t-y pas qu'on vous vole vos endroits préférés ?

Lizzie ne fit pas mine d'avoir l'air peiné.

– Une allusion à votre présence sur l'îlot ce matin et je suis sûr que Fitzwilliam n'aura d'autre projet que de me montrer que je n'ai rien à t'envier…

– Et où vais-je bien pouvoir emmener mon mari pour lui permettre de trouver le délassement indispensable à une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

L'allusion à la nuit de sommeil arracha un éclat de rire à Elizabeth. Si leurs nuits étaient pleines de quelque chose, ça n'avait pas grand-chose de commun avec le sommeil. Et pourtant, elle se sentait fraîche comme jamais…

– J'ai un petit coin à te proposer, fit-elle remarquer. Un tapis de mousse au pied d'une source extraordinaire. C'est là que Fitzwilliam a, pour la première fois, fait de moi son épouse au sens biblique du terme…

– Là où il a, par la même occasion, triplé ?

– Exactement, répondit Elizabeth. Tu devrais essayer. Il semble que ça les motive… Et il nous leur en faut trouver, de la motivation…

Jane eut une petite moue.

– Geoffroy m'a traitée d'odieuse manipulatrice, hier soir… D'ailleurs, je crois même qu'il _nous_ a traitées d'odieuses manipulatrices…

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils et fit semblant de lui en vouloir.

– Vous parlez trop, madame d'Arcy, c'est manifeste. Il est des secrets qui ne devraient jamais sortir des boudoirs des épouses.

– Je n'ai pas de secret pour mon époux, madame Darcy. J'ai l'intention de vivre de longues et pleines années à ses côtés et pour ça rien ne vaut la confiance. Et on ne bâtit pas la confiance sur des secrets.

– Et lui, il te raconte tout ?

– Il répond à toutes les questions, confirma Jane. Du moins les questions sur sa vie passée.

– Et ? Il t'a donné des détails sur ses concubines ?

– Oui, répondit Jane d'un air songeur et je dois avouer que leur histoire m'a laissé un peu mélancolique. Si le sort des femmes en Angleterre et en Europe n'est pas aussi bon qu'on pourrait se l'imaginer ou aussi bon que ne le demande les plus extrémistes des féministes, il est des endroits où c'est bien pire… La Chine par exemple…

Elizabeth crut bon de remettre sa sœur sur le chemin conduisant à satisfaire sa curiosité. Sinon elle allait se perdre, une fois de plus, dans les chemins de traverse des combats de sa chère Mary Wollstonecraft…

– Concubines ?

Jane lui jeta un regard exaspéré. La cause des femmes était une cause qu'elles, qui étaient privilégiées, se devaient de défendre et de promouvoir. Lizzie avait-elle vraiment envie que ses filles soient, comme elles, incapables et juridiquement infirmes ?

Elle en reparlerait.

– Elles s'appelaient Mei Li et Ting Teu, finit-elle par dire. Elles lui ont été offertes par le Gouverneur de la province où il résidait. Pour services rendus. Il pense qu'elles étaient aussi là pour l'espionner. Ça ne le dérangeait pas…

– Ensembles ?

– Mei Li, une année avant Ting Teu, répondit Jane. Mais ensuite elles sont restées avec lui jusqu'à son départ.

– Ensembles ?

Jane se laissa aller à rire. Décidément, elle et sa sœur étaient bien plus semblables que leur extérieur n'aurait pu le laisser supposer.

Elle avait poussé exactement la même exclamation, dans exactement les mêmes termes.

* * *

D'Arcy avait pris cet air un peu ironique qu'il privilégiait lorsqu'il était sur le point de se moquer de son épouse.

Maintenant qu'elle avait repéré ses mimiques, et notamment celle-là, Jane se mit immédiatement à fourbir ses défenses et à envisager la contre attaque. Il finirait par comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'une des _sœurs Bennet_.

– Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, madame, mais je ne dispose que d'un seul instrument capable de satisfaire une femme. Donc _pas_ ensembles, juste l'une après l'autre…

Le tout dit avec ce petit air de supériorité masculine satisfaite d'elle-même qui ne pouvait que générer des réactions chez son épouse.

Elle fut sur lui avant qu'il ait fini de se pavaner.

– Vous êtes un satyre, monsieur, et je ne saurai accepter que vous vous laissiez ainsi aller à montrer votre satisfaction d'avoir ainsi profité de ces deux pauvres filles…

Il se rendit à ses raisons fort envahissantes mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu sur le fond.

– Elles étaient bien mieux en ma compagnie qu'avec n'importe quel chinois, protesta-t-il.

Il se redressa – tout en restant couché sous elle– de façon tout à fait significative.

– Et pas seulement du fait de mes grandes prouesses sexuelles, ajouta-t-il en sachant qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer une telle affirmation de sa mâle satisfaction. Mais surtout parce que j'étais un Maître bien plus gentil qu'aucun mâle chinois n'aurait accepté de l'être.

Jane lui jeta un regard narquois.

– Il est évident que vous n'avez que des qualités, monsieur mon époux. Et que le sort de ces pauvres filles était, à vos côtés, des plus enviables.

Son air satisfait un peu outré disparut pour une mimique beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle avait appris à interpréter comme sa façon de lui demander de le croire.

Elle se coucha sur lui et se blottit contre sa poitrine.

C'était la réponse qu'il préférait et c'était une position qui lui convenait par-dessus tout.

– Elles avaient treize et douze ans lorsque leurs parents, trop pauvres pour les nourrir, les ont vendues à un bordel, reprit-il son histoire. Là, elles ont eu de la chance. Le patron du bordel a décidé d'en faire des concubines. Ce qui voulait dire un minimum de servitude sexuelle pour elles. Juste assez pour savoir remplir leur rôle et connaître les bases de leur future "vocation". Mei Li a, comparativement, plus mal supporté l'expérience que sa sœur…

– Sa sœur ?

– C'est comme ça que deux concubines d'un même homme sont appelées. Mais, en l'espèce, elles étaient aussi sœurs. Ce qui fait que lorsque Ting Teu a retrouvé sa sœur chez moi, elles se sont toutes les deux mieux portées qu'auparavant…

Jane lui jeta un regard en biais.

– C'est donc de là que vient ce fantasme par rapport à ma sœur et moi…

– C'était une plaisanterie, riposta-t-il. Simple réflexe de défense face à une honteuse attaque surprise. Je rappelle que c'est moi qui ait été agressé et battu comme plâtre.

Jane eut une moue dubitative.

– Mmm, mmm, fit-elle en lui jetant un regard qu'elle espérait plus méfiant qu'amusé. Il n'en reste pas moins que vous nous avez fait des propositions grivoises, monsieur mon époux. Dans les bonnes familles anglaises c'est très mal perçu, vous savez…

Il émit un grognement.

– Qu'est ce qui n'est pas mal perçu dans les bonnes familles anglaises ?

Elle le ramena sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

– Tss, tss, tss, monsieur d'Arcy, nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter vos attaques contre les institutions familiales britanniques mais pour aller jusqu'au fond de vos envies libidineuses concernant les sœurs Bennet.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'ai pas d'envies libidineuses concernant les sœurs Bennet, s'exclama-t-il d'un air exaspéré avant de lui décocher un sourire canaille. Je n'ai d'envies libidineuses qu'envers les épouses d'Arcy…

La punition qu'il reçut n'eut rien d'équivoque, elle.


	6. Croyances

Une petite fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur les croyances de d'Arcy.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Croyances**

* * *

Après, ils se retrouvaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, incapables de dormir, ils parlaient.

Elle racontait Longbourn, son père, sa mère, ses sœurs cadettes, Lizzie…

Il écoutait avec un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres comme si son bonheur familial à elle transformait à jamais la catastrophe que la famille d'Arcy avait toujours, à ses yeux, constitué.

Il l'écoutait parler, parler, parler et pendant qu'elle lui racontait touts les petits bonheurs qui avaient peuplé sa jeunesse, il ne parvenait qu'à se rappeler ses propres frustrations.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser, mais, par la force de l'enthousiasme de Jane, il se sentit obligé de faire un point de ce qu'il pensait, avait pensé de ce qui était sa famille.

Il élimina oncles, tantes et cousins avec enthousiasme.

Avec autant d'enthousiasme, à dire le vrai, que les révolutionnaires s'étaient débarrassés d'eux dès qu'ils avaient pu mettre la main sur eux.

Une liste longue comme le bras et pas un qui n'ait pas mérité le sort qui lui avait été réservé.

Il fit une grimace pour les petits.

Les révolutionnaires avaient décapités des enfants.

Ça ne se faisait pas. Et quelques anciens juges de la période avaient eu droit à une visite nocturne. Il avait pris son temps pour leur expliquer que même la ferveur révolutionnaire ne pouvait tout justifier.

Ils avaient compris…

Peut-être. En tous cas ils avaient rejoints son père en enfer juste après avoir admis qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Il décida que cette partie de son retour en France ne ferait pas partie des longues explications qu'il avait pour projet de fournir à sa femme.Ca ressemblait un peu trop à une basse vengeance.

C'était probablement une basse vengeance.

Et Dieu savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas ceux qu'il avait ainsi vengés.

Ce qui remettait en perspective ses propres motivations.

S'il y réfléchissait de façon honnête, il avait sans doute tué ces pourris français parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se débarrasser de tous ces pourris de fonctionnaires chinois qui l'avaient utilisé pendant toutes ces années.

Quelques pourris en moins ça faisait du bien… Quelque part…

Jane le sortit de sa lugubre auto flagellation par un de ces rires dont elle avait l'exclusivité. Limpide et plein de joie de vivre, comme si son âme était une harpe de cristal qui jouait pour sa seule rédemption.

Il l'attira contre lui et lui couvrit le visage de baisers.

Elle se laissa faire avant de devenir un peu plus active.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait la tête dans le creux de son épaule et le nez dans son début de barbe.

– Mon rire vous fait toujours un drôle d'effet, monsieur mon époux…

– C'est qu'il me rappelle qu'il existe des être humains purs et sans tâches.

Cela lui valut une répétition de son rire le plus cristallin.

– J'ai bien peur que je n'ai perdu toute pureté à votre contact. Certaines âmes bien nées pourraient même affirmer que vous m'avez dévergondée.

Il émit un grognement qu'elle savait dirigé vers l'ensemble de la société et pas du tout vers elle.

– Elles n'ont rien de bien nées et elles n'ont plus d'âme depuis longtemps, grogna-t-il pour prendre sa défense. Et l'attitude de l'Occident envers le sexe est une saisissante image des problèmes mentaux que notre passé chrétien à imprimé au fer rouge dans nos cœurs. Cessez de même penser que vous êtes dévergondée. Vous êtes femme et votre corps a des besoins auxquels en tant qu'époux je me dois de rendre hommage.

Il la récupéra contre lui et glissa son visage dans son ample chevelure.

– Vous êtes mon épouse et votre corps est un instrument dont je joue pour vous faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. Ma vie a pris un tout nouveau sens lorsque votre plaisir et vos sourires sont devenus ma principale priorité…

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et d'une longue caresse.

– Je ne suis pas certaine que ce que je fais avec vous je verrai d'un bon œil une de mes filles le faire avec un homme.

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

– C'est le lot des parents que de s'imaginer leurs enfants en train de faire ce qu'ils font tout en se demandant si ce qu'ils font est bien…

Il poussa un long soupir.

– Non pas que le bien ou le mal aient une réalité. Vous ai-je déjà parlé de ce en quoi je crois ?

Elle se redressa un peu.

– A part moi ?

Sa remarque le fit rire de plus belle.

– A part vous !

Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux caressèrent sa poitrine tout en embaumant la nuit de son parfum de roses et de lilas.

Plus lilas que roses d'ailleurs.

– Vous parlez de temps en temps de Karma, et je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce que vous croyez mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Elle se laissa aller à un autre rire, un peu plus ironique celui-là.

– De toutes façons la seule chose qui intéressait le révérend le matin de notre mariage c'est que vous ne soyez pas catholique. Si vous aviez été catholique, il aurait refusé de nous marier.

La voix de d'Arcy devint glaciale.

– Il aurait essayé de ne pas nous marier. Heureusement pour lui, je n'ai pas eu à lui montrer toute la palette d'arguments très convaincants que je trouve lorsqu'on essaye de me contrarier.

Jane poussa un petit soupir discret.

Elle oubliait parfois qu'elle avait épousé un fauve qui n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout, ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle lui avait demandé lors de leur nuit de noces, juste après la première fois où il lui avait montré qu'être une femme c'était un état très plaisant, ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait refusé de l'épouser.

Il avait répondu avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

– Je serai parti sans regarder en arrière et le monde aurait payé…

Heureusement le monde n'avait pas eu à payer la frustration de Geoffroy Aymé d'Arcy.

Et elle n'avait pas regretté une seconde qu'elle soit devenue madame d'Arcy et pas madame Bingley…

D'Arcy la serra dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement.

Il le faisait parfois et ça la mettait en joie de le sentir ainsi plein de sollicitude pour elle.

– Sinon, mon passage en Asie a laissé quelques traces dans mes croyances. Je crois toujours en un Dieu unique et central. Mais je crois qu'il peut –et pourquoi se gênerait-il– prendre la forme qu'il souhaite et donc apparaître comme n'importe quel dieu de n'importe quel Panthéon. Lorsqu'on on est omniscient on n'a pas de raison d'avoir des limites, donc monothéisme et polythéisme, même combat.

Il prit un peu de temps pour faire le tour de ses croyances réelles. Il croyait en la destinée. Il croyait vraiment que ce qui arrivait à un homme était inscrit dans les chroniques de la divinité dès avant sa naissance. Mais il savait, pour l'avoir fait, que la destinée ça pouvait se tordre pour répondre à sa propre volonté.

– Je ne crois plus au paradis mais je crois toujours à l'enfer. Sauf que je suis chaque jour un peu plus persuadé que l'enfer c'est, si nous n'y prenons pas garde, la Terre où nous vivons.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

– L'Enfer pour moi, ç'aurait été une Terre sans toi à mes côtés pour me rappeler qu'un être humain ça peut aussi être doux, gentil et compatissant.

Jane lui rendit son baiser et se remit dans sa position favorite, couchée de tout son long sur lui.

Il lui avait juré qu'il n'était en rien dérangé et, sur ce point, elle appréciait trop pour mettre en doute ses paroles. Elle aurait juste à se débrouiller pour garder sa figure fluette actuelle. Les heures qu'elle passait avec Maureen à s'entraîner y contribueraient aussi.

Elle inhala son odeur et se mit, littéralement, à ronronner de plaisir. Elle savait qu'il adorait ça et que ça le confortait dans sa croyance qu'elle était la Tigresse qu'il avait toujours recherché.

Elle voulait bien lui laisser cette croyance-là. Après une Tigresse c'est plutôt une image flatteuse.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait un rôle d'ancrage dans sa vie.

Elle l'avait su dès leur première rencontre. Tout simplement parce qu'il était un autre homme lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés.

Elle avait vu le d'Arcy tueur juste avant de découvrir le d'Arcy gamin fasciné par la femme de sa vie. Elle avait aimé le gamin, avait été fascinée par le tueur et avait admiré l'homme tenant tête au monstre de Bourgh.

Elle n'avait été repoussée par aucun des aspects de son caractère.

– Je crois que l'âme d'un homme ou d'une femme évolue d'incarnation en incarnation pour acquérir l'expérience indispensable pour servir le dessein central de l'Univers.

Elle émit un grognement dubitatif.

Il décida de préciser.

– Lorsque nous mourrons, nous ne disparaissons pas, nous allons rejoindre nos maîtres qui font, avec nous, le tour de la vie que nous venons de quitter. Une fois cet examen terminé, nous décidons avec eux de la prochaine vie et lorsqu'une nouvelle opportunité se présente, nous repartons pour un tour de plus…

Elle se contorsionna un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

– J'ai donc choisi cette vie parce que j'avais l'occasion de te rencontrer ?

Elle vit ses yeux briller dans le noir et un léger éclat lui apprit qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Peut-être pour me revoir… Pour terminer quelque chose que nous aurions commencé ensemble et jamais fini… Pour être à nouveau ensembles…

– Nous pourrions avoir été mari et femme dans une autre vie ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Comme maintenant ou l'inverse…

– L'inverse ?

– Toi le mari et moi la femme, répondit-il en souriant. Il y a des expériences à vivre dans les deux formes. Les philosophies orientales croient beaucoup en ce genre d'attachement. Elles pensent qu'on se retrouve toujours entre âmes proches. Que ce soit dans la famille, dans les amis ou même dans les ennemis. La roue serait un éternel recommencement destiné à nous permettre d'apprendre les leçons que nous avons omis d'apprendre avant. Et la présence d'êtres chers qui apprennent ensembles est une preuve de l'Amour du Dieu Central envers ses étudiants. Il n'a aucun souhait de nous faire souffrir.

Jane poussa un soupir.

Cela expliquerait certaines choses troublantes qui l'avaient toujours frappée dans ses relations avec Lizzie. Elles avaient toujours eu des liens très forts, certes mais ça allait au-delà des liens sororaux qu'elle avait observé dans d'autres familles ou même avec ses trois autres soeurs. Même toutes jeunes, elles avaient des connaissances sur ce que l'autre aimait ou désirait qui avaient été d'une grande aide lors des périodes les plus difficiles de leur famille.

Elle décida de prendre les croyances de son époux avec ouverture d'esprit.

Il n'avait jamais émis la moindre demande sur la question et il s'était laissé faire sans protester lorsque le révérend l'avait sermonné et marié selon un rite auquel il n'adhérait pas.

Son seul commentaire avait été que sil elle le souhaitait, lui le souhaitait aussi.

Et elle le souhaitait. Vraiment.

L'Eglise anglicane ne croyait peut-être pas en la réincarnation mais rien de ce que le révérend de Longbourn lui avait apprit ne la choquait. Et d'une certaine façon, ce moment où l'âme aurait terminé son apprentissage pour se mettre au service du Dieu Central, ça pouvait être appelé le Paradis, non ? Rien ne venait vraiment l'empêcher et comme elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire de sa relation avec d'Arcy une relation basée sur une entente théologique, elle ferait avec.

Juste un dernier détail à régler.

– Nos enfants ?

Elle le sentit hausser des épaules.

– Tu les élèveras comme tu veux, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas que je m'en désintéresse, mais je sais, pour avoir, dans ma vie, rejeté mes croyances familiales et avoir embrassé tout à fait autre chose, que rien ne les empêchera, le moment venu, de s'éloigner de ce que nous leur aurons inculqué pour, peut-être, aller totalement ailleurs. S'ils posent des questions, j'y répondrais mais je ne ferai rien pour leur inculquer quelque chose dont je ne suis pas certain que ce soit fait pour eux. Ils vivront leur vie et, en fonction de leurs expériences, décideront si ce que tu leur as appris leur convient. Ou pas… Je suis devenu très laxiste dans mon approche des croyances de chacun. Je sais que si quelqu'un a envie de te nuire, c'est en se basant sur des arguments religieux qu'il trouvera le plus rapidement de quoi te faire pendre.

Il passa une main caressante dans les cheveux de sa femme.

– C'est pour ça que lorsque je rencontre un fanatique religieux –de quelque religion que ce soit–, j'ai tendance à faire un grand détour. Parfois, ça ne suffit pas et il se met à insister pour s'immiscer dans ma vie. C'est souvent le signe avant coureur d'une fin de carrière proche.

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit son sourire carnassier.

– Je suis un grand partisan du renouvellement des élites au sein des mouvements religieux. J'ai d'ailleurs tendance à privilégier les représentants les plus tolérants. Les autres finissent très vite par me fâcher et à disparaître de la circulation.

Il posa un baiser sur la chevelure de sa femme.

– Je dois avoir un fond colérique, finit-il par dire. Sinon, je ne m'explique pas.

Elle s'arrangea pour récupérer ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent trop.

– Tu devrais peut-être perdre cette mauvaise habitude, proposa-t-elle. Je pense que les mouvements religieux ont des mécanismes internes pour promouvoir à leur tête les plus aptes à permettre à leur mouvement de survivre…

– Excellente description de ton époux, ça. Je suis un parfait mécanisme –peut-être pas interne, je l'avoue– pour permettre à une église d'avoir à sa tête celui qui permettra au mouvement de survivre plus longtemps.

– On pourrait qualifier ça de l'ingérence, non ?

– Seulement les mauvaises langues, riposta-t-il. Le mieux sera de te donner un exemple.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

– Tu sais qu'en 1798 j'étais avec Napoléon au Caire, en Egypte.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

– Le Caire, c'est un endroit cosmopolite et où se retrouvent probablement toutes les fois du monde. Mais la plupart sont marginales. Celles qui ne sont pas marginales, ce sont les sunnites, les chiites –deux cultes musulmans qui se détestent autant que les catholiques et les protestants–, les chrétiens orthodoxes, les chrétiens maronites et les Juifs. Cinq communautés qui se respectent plus ou moins mais qui ne sont pas au-dessus de titre profit des circonstances pour poignarder –de préférence dans le dos– les autres concurrents.

Il caressa longuement les cheveux de sa femme.

– Toutes les cinq sont, je le rappelle, sensées être des religions du livre et professer l'Amour du prochain.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se remémorait la situation. Elle savait qu'il se "parlait" souvent en silence. Pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire, ou pour écraser une réponse qu'il savait inadéquate. Ou irréfléchie.

– Dans ce panier de crabes débarque Napoléon qui écrase les Ottomans, les Mameluks et les Anglais. Et Napoléon est chrétien. Tous les chefs de communauté refont leurs calculs et ajustent leur politique à la nouvelle donne du pouvoir sur place. Les musulmans se font plus décents, les chrétiens plus présents et les Juifs plus prudents…

Il mit, à nouveau, de l'ordre dans sa démonstration.

– Un nouvel équilibre s'installe. Mais le Patriarche des Orthodoxes a décidé que c'était l'occasion de liquider une vieille facture et il se met à caresser le nouveau chef dans le sens du poil. Napoléon, qui est très sensible à la flatterie et très susceptible aux allusions à sa petite taille, se met à favoriser plus qu'il n'est prudent les Orthodoxes. L'Armée se met à acheter de préférence chez eux, des lieux de culte nouveaux sont autorisés, des fonctionnaires chrétiens sont engagés pour servir d'intermédiaires au nouveau pouvoir…

D'Arcy se mit à ricaner.

– Les musulmans se sont énervés et ils ont monté une petite insurrection. Comme j'étais au courant, j'ai utilisé la dite insurrection pour lancer ma tentative d'assassinat contre Napoléon. Bon, j'ai déjà raconté comment elle s'était terminée. Le fait est que ce cher Napoléon, qui ne perd jamais le Nord, m'a confié la répression de l'insurrection.

– Et tu as fait comment ?

– Je suis allé voir le Patriarche des Orthodoxes, je lui au coupé la tête et je l'ai fait exposer sur un pieu sur la place principale du Caire. J'ai fait virer tous les nouveaux fonctionnaires et remis en cause les contrats d'approvisionnement qui étaient de toute façon, illégaux. Tout le monde a tout de suite compris le message. La situation s'est calmée en une journée et les cinq communautés ont trouvé un nouvel équilibre. La République Française a rappelé à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait pas de religion d'Etat et que tous les cultes étaient égaux dans le strict cadre de la vie privée de chacun.

– Tu aurais peut-être pu éviter de couper la tête du Patriarche ?

– C'était un fanatique revanchard qui avait pour prochain projet un petit pogrom anti-juif. Il n'était pas ouvert à mes explications.

Il la serra contre lui. Plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour lui faire passer un message qu'elle connaissait déjà.

– T'ai-je dis que je n'aime pas les fanatiques religieux ?


	7. Liens familiaux

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Liens familiaux**

* * *

Edward Bennet laissa un grand sourire satisfait prendre possession de ses lèvres.  
Après tout, à part une invasion de son pays et la fuite peu glorieuse et pas très digne de la famille royale vers leur dominion le plus proche, il ne lui était arrivé que des bonnes choses ces dernières semaines.

Et le fait que le chef des envahisseurs soit devenu son gendre avait peut-être joué dans le fait que j'invasion ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.  
Le fait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout George le Fou et pas beaucoup George le Gros y étaient peut-être aussi pour quelque chose.

Ce qui, par contre, le mettait en joie c'était de voir les têtes de ses deux aînées.

Elles étaient resplendissantes comme jamais de toute leur existence.

Le mariage avec les deux Darcy leur convenait énormément.

Et, ce faisant, elles s'étaient mises à se ressembler de plus en plus.

Leurs différences physiques restaient évidentes et les différenciaient immédiatement, mais, pour le reste, elles avaient développé une espèce de mimétisme du bonheur qui avait gommé pas mal de leurs plus importantes différences.

Jane, l'intravertie un peu farouche s'était éclose en une jeune femme bien dans son corps et toujours prête à rire franchement.

Quant à Lizzie, il était sûr de n'avoir plus entendu le moindre commentaire acerbe ou ironique passer la barrière de ses lèvres depuis que Darcy l'avait embrassée devant toute l'assemblée des invités de la cérémonie.

Il toqua et il eut la satisfaction d'entendre le double "entrez" de ses deux aînées.

Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir une heure ou deux le matin après le petit déjeuner, lorsque leurs sœurs et Georgiana n'étaient pas encore levées, pour discuter de leurs époux.

Jamais elles ne l'avaient décrit comme ça mais Edward Bennet était un vieux renard et il savait que certaines rougeurs de joues et autres yeux brillants ne s'éclairaient que lorsqu'on parlait d'affaires intimes…

Et Edward Bennet était ravi que la vieille complicité de ses deux filles préférées n'ait fait que croître du fait de leur nouveau statut.

Il entra…

– Alors, fit-il immédiatement après les avoir saluées comme il se devait de saluer des femmes mariées ne faisant plus, théoriquement, partie de ses responsabilité, encore en train de comparer les exploits respectifs de vos jeunes époux ?

Elles passèrent ensembles et de concert au plus joli carmin qu'il était capable d'imaginer.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de bafouiller une vague protestation.

– On ne proteste pas, je vous connais comme si je vous avais faites, vous savez ? Et rien qu'à voir vos yeux brillants et vos joues rosies, vous ne pouviez avoir d'autre sujet de conversation. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

– Je suis sûr que vous ne prenez pas ces couleurs lorsque vous parlez de moi… Donc comme je sais aussi quelles sont les couleurs que vous prenez lorsque vous parlez de votre mère, de vos sœurs ou de tous ces autres sujets qui vous tiennent à cœur depuis longtemps, je ne peux qu'en conclure qu'une chose : lorsque vos yeux brillent de cette flamme enthousiaste et que vos joues se couvrent de cette trace de subtil carmin, c'est que vous parlez de la seule nouveauté importante de vos existences auxquelles vous avez été confrontées dernièrement…

Il eut une petite moue ironique.

– Et vous me pardonnerez si je refuse de croire que c'est l'idée de la défaite britannique et de la subjugation conséquente de notre beau pays qui vous donnent ces couleurs et ces airs ravis.

Elles ne lui firent pas la grâce d'obtempérer ou d'accepter la justesse de son analyse. Elle se regardèrent tout en prenant bien soin de paraître indifférente.

– Que pouvons-nous pour toi, fit Lizzie toujours un peu plus prompte à noyer une légère confusion sous une contre attaque verbale propre…

– Rien, répondit-il. Je me languissais juste de mes deux bébés préférés…

La réaction des deux sœurs fut immédiate et véhémente. Elles détestaient qu'il les appelle ses bébés. Et leur nouveau statut marital n'arrangeait rien. Elles étaient devenues femmes –femmes comblées à en juger par leur impatience à retrouver l'intimité de leurs chambres le soir venu– et s'entendre rappeler que pour certaines personnes elles étaient à peine sorties de l'enfance, avait tendance à les faire réagir un peu vivement.

Edward Bennet laissa passer l'orage. Elles pouvaient se prétendre vieilles et matures autant qu'elles le voulaient, lui, il connaissait la vérité et même si ses bébés allaient sans doute bientôt devenir mamans à leur tour, pour lui, elles seraient pour longtemps encore ses bébés préférés.

– D'accord, d'accord, fit-il semblant de convenir. Mes deux superbes jeunes femmes préférées. Ça vous convient mieux ?

Manifestement oui…

Il les rejoignit donc et les salua en papa gâteau en les embrassant longuement.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et poussa un long soupir admiratif.

– Comment votre mère et moi nous y sommes nous pris pour réussir deux _jeunes femmes_ aussi belles et accomplies ?

Il avait insisté lourdement sur le "jeunes femmes" et cela lui avait valu un regard amusé de Jane et des sourcils froncés de Lizzie.

Il fut ravi de constater que les différences étaient toujours là. Juste couverte par leur bonheur comme la campagne anglaise est couverte par la neige en hiver. Invisible mais prête à resurgir aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Il se décida pour un sujet qu'il savait à la fois sûr et capable de leur donner de longs arguments à discuter.

– Laquelle va avoir le privilège de faire de moi, la première, un grand-père ?

Il fut surpris de l'unanimité régnant chez ses filles.

Manifestement, et Jane, et Lizzie étaient persuadées que la première qui serait maman c'était la cadette…

Il n'essaya pas de découvrir sur quoi se basaient leurs certitudes.

Ça lui suffisait qu'elles soient d'accord et que le sujet ne provoque pas la moindre aspérité entre elles.

Il se tourna vers Jane.

– Si madame Reynolds nous a, longuement et dans beaucoup de détails, mis au courant de l'arbre généalogique des Darcy anglais, nous ne savons presque rien des d'Arcy du continent. Tu es au courant de quelque chose, Jane ?

* * *

– Ma famille ne vaut pas la peine qu'on en parle, avait-il décrété en réponse à sa première question.

– J'ai une sœur qui vit encore, quelque part en Ecosse, avait-il fini par agréer lorsqu'elle s'était faite un peu plus insistante.

– Si tu veux vraiment, nous irons la voir, avait-il concédé lorsqu'elle avait exprimé son plaisir à la perspective d'avoir une sœur de plus et peut-être même des neveux…

Il avait fini par la récupérer et, après qu'elle se fut couchée de tout son long sur lui, avait longuement regardé sa femme dans les yeux.

– Quel est le problème, ma chérie ? Pourquoi cette soudaine envie d'en savoir plus sur la famille de ton époux.

Elle lui fit son sourire le plus sarcastique.

– Pour quelqu'un qui n'arrêt pas d'affirmer à qui veut l'entendre que la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour lui, je trouve que ta réticence à en parler vraiment est un peu difficile à comprendre.

Elle rampa vers le haut de sont corps et posa un baiser à proximité de son oreille.

– Mais si ça te fait souffrir de seulement en parler, je me contenterai de savoir que j'ai une sœur et des neveux…

Ses bras passèrent autour d'elle et il se mit à la serrer très fort. Douloureusement fort mais elle le laissa faire. Il était parfois comme ça. Brutal par passion… Passionnément brutal.

Elle dut avoir laissé échapper une grimace puisqu'il relâcha son étreinte et se confondit en excuses.

– J'ai tellement besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi et que je ne risque pas de te perdre…

– Tu ne me perdras pas, mon chéri… Je suis certaine que je te poursuis depuis tant de vies que c'est sûr que je serai aussi dans la prochaine…

Sa remarque le fit sourire et le sortit de son état pré dépressif.

– C'est celle-là qui m'intéresse, murmura-t-il en lui grignotant le lobe de l'oreille. Dans la prochaine je serais peut-être ton fils et ce sera nettement moins satisfaisant…

Sa remarque la fit rire et ses pensées, associées aux soubresauts de leurs corps sous la pulsion de leurs deux rires, fit se réveiller des passions auxquelles elle ne fut que trop contente de répondre.

* * *

– Mon père était un vieux salaud…

Elle se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il revenait souvent avec retard sur ses questions. Comme s'il avait, avant de laisser le passé l'envahir, le besoin de se saisir du présent –et d'elle– comme pour se prouver qu'il existait aussi dans le présent et pas seulement dans le passé.

– Il volait et violait à qui mieux mieux en profitant de son impunité seigneuriale. Il était veule, lâche, imbu de lui et brutal. Il ne respectait que la force brute et n'avait au fond de lui que méchanceté et vilenie.

Elle le serra contre lui et s'abstint de lui dire ce qu'elle avait envie de lui crier à l'oreille tout en le secouant.

_Non, tu n'est pas comme lui, non, tu n'es pas pareil, tu es un autre et tu n'as plus besoin de tout faire pour ne pas lui ressembler_…

Mais elle s'abstint.

Le seul remède à la terreur de son mari était peut-être, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre, en train de grandir dans son ventre.

Un sourire satisfait envahit son visage.

Leur petite excursion dans la mousse avait été hautement satisfaisante.

Aussi bien d'un point de vue personnel que marital.

Jamais elle ne l'avait connu aussi concentré, aussi déterminé à la rendre heureuse.

Et la petite triplette des Darcy avait été largement dépassée.

Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à sa sœur, bien qu'elle en ait eu plus qu'envie, mais cette satisfaction-là serait discrète et personnelle. Et, trois fois tout en ne sachant pas respirer, c'était plus qu'honorable.

Rien à voir avec les nombreux assauts de son d'Arcy, mais honorable…

Et depuis, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa matrice qui semblait s'être éveillée.

Elle se força à revenir aux préoccupations de son mari.

Son problème filial, il ne pourrait le régler que lorsqu'il tiendrait leur fils entre les mains. Le fruit de leur amour serait sa rédemption.

– Laisse ton père reposer, murmura-t-elle. Il a payé pour ses crimes et il a eu la bonne idée de mourir avant que tu ne rentres. Tu ne porteras au moins pas le péché de parricide. Il n'y avait pas que ton père dans ta vie. Il y en avait que tu aimais, non ? Ta mère ? Ta sœur ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

– J'aimais bien ma mère, reconnut-il. Mais son absence de réaction par rapport aux crimes de mon père m'exaspérait. Jamais, elle n'a rien dit. Elle est toujours restée passive.

– Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ? Ton père était aussi grand et fort que toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'une faible femme comme elle ou moi, aurions eu nos chances contre lui…

Il lui jeta un regard intense.

– Toi tu pourrais. Maureen t'a montrée ?

Jane poussa un long soupir. Ça faisait longtemps…

– Elle me montre tous les jours, mon chéri. Deux à trois heures l'après midi… Je sais maintenant, d'après elle, tomber du premier étage en ne me faisant pas mal. Je n'ai pas encore essayé…

Il poussa un aussi long soupir que le sien quelques secondes auparavant.

– Il faudra faire l'essai. C'est la seule façon de savoir.

Elle se laissa aller à rire.

– Et si je ne sais pas faire, il arrive quoi ?

Il haussa des épaules.

– Rien de bien grave ! La première fois, mais je voulais aller trop vite, je me suis cassé l'avant bras et éclaté l'arcade sourcilière. J'ai été privé d'entraînement pendant deux mois. Jamais été aussi content…

Elle se releva et son visage était marqué d'une intense –_et feinte_– colère.

– Tu m'obliges à suivre un entraînement que toi-même tu détestais ?

Il ne fit pas mine de nier.

– C'est pour ton bien comme ça l'a été pour le mien. J'ai toujours détesté mais c'est ce qui a fait de moi l'homme que je suis. Sans cet entraînement honni, je n'aurai sans doute même pas survécu deux ans en Chine. Ça a fait de moi un autre homme. Et je veux que ça fasse de toi une autre femme. Une femme qui pourra, le jour où se sera nécessaire, se jeter par une fenêtre du deuxième étage et arriver en bas en suffisamment bon état pour continuer à courir et échapper à nos ennemis…

Elle se laissa retomber sur lui et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent longuement.

– Je suis déjà une autre femme, murmura-t-elle.

– Peut-être, reconnut-il, mais l'essentiel était déjà là. Je n'ai fait que te révéler ton corps. Ton âme, elle, était déjà totalement forgée. Tu es mon ange gardien.

– Tu es le mien, murmura-t-elle.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	8. D'ans et d'us

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : D'ans et d'us**

* * *

Il ne dormait jamais très profondément. Il était toujours à la limite du réveil et il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Le moindre bruit à l'extérieur l'envoyait, méfiant, à la fenêtre en train de surveiller les ténèbres. Au début elle se réveillait inquiète, maintenant au bout de cinq jours, elle ne faisait même plus attention.

Tout en étant consciente de ses aller-retours, elle continuait à dormir.

Le plus souvent.

Là, elle s'était réveillée.

– Un problème ?

Il était en train de se recoucher et il prit le temps, la voyant réveillée de se glisser contre elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle en roucoula de plaisir et se pelotonna contre lui.

– Non, répondit-il. Un bruit suspect mais ce sont les gardes qui discutaient. Il faudra que je leur rappelle que je préfère qu'ils ne disent rien.

Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passa son bras par dessus sa poitrine.

– Ce doit être extrêmement ennuyeux de garder toute la nuit. Il faut les comprendre... Moi ça ne me réveille pas.

Elle le sentit sourire.

– Un jour, ça te réveillera aussi, murmura-t-il. Et j'en serai le responsable, je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais en m'acceptant, tu as aussi accepté une longue série d'inconvénients. Et être sur le qui-vive jour et nuit fait partie de ceux-ci...

Elle poussa un bref soupir relativement bruyant.

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de tous les inconvénients qui vont me tomber dessus. Moi je souhaiterai que tu te rendes compte de tous les avantages qui me sont déjà tombés dessus.

Elle ferma les yeux et entama son énumération.

– Un mari beau, fort, amoureux et –_à tous les sens du terme_– puissant...

Il laissa son visage s'enfoncer dans son ample chevelure.

– Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas un peu trop généreuse, là ? Sauf pour le dernier point qui est discutable à cause des différents sens qu'on peut greffer sur le terme, tu aurais sans doute eu exactement ces mêmes avantages avec un autre... Et la jeunesse en prime...

Elle lui mordit –sauvagement– l'épaule.

Il se contenta de la soulever suffisamment pour qu'elle soit obligée de mettre un terme à ses activités.

– Cesse de nous embêter avec ta stupide fixation sur ton âge, gronda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas un vieux, pas encore et je suis sûre que tu seras un père tout à fait acceptable pour tes enfants, même si tu est un peu plus vieux que la moyenne des autres pères.

– Vingt ans, fit-il dans un souffle. J'ai perdu vingt ans...

Elle secoua la tête.

– Tu n'as rien perdu du tout, idiot. Il y a vingt ans, j'avais deux ans et je suis sûre que, comme tous les autres mâles de l'espèce, tu n'aurais même pas remarqué que j'étais le plus adorable bébé de la création. Tu aurais jeté un regard poli dans ma direction, et fais un sourire de commande. Si maman avant insisté, tu m'aurais peut-être prise dans tes bras –en priant pour que ça ne dure pas– et après la prestation obligatoire et hypocrite de l'avoir assurée que la petite chose souriante qui ressemblait à toutes les autres petites choses souriantes était aussi exceptionnelle que sa maman l'assurait, tu te serais empressé de fuir vers d'autres activités plus conformes à tes souhaits.

Elle lui montra les dents et émit un grognement pas du tout menaçant.

– Tu m'as vu juste au bon moment et moi je t'ai eu juste quand il fallait.

Elle lui planta un doigt impératif en plein milieu de la poitrine.

– Et tu as intérêt, plutôt que de pleurer sur tes années d'avance que nous n'aurons pas à la fin de notre vie, à faire en sorte que les dix, quinze, vingt ou trente années que nous allons avoir ensembles, soient les plus belles et les plus épanouissantes qui se puissent imaginer.

Elle se saisit à pleines mains de son épaisse toison pectorale.

– J'ai votre parole, monsieur le premier proconsul d'Arcy d'Arques ?

Il émit un gémissement exagéré.

– Sous la menace de sévices, une telle parole n'aurait aucune valeur, murmura-t-il. Mais je suis prêt à vous faire le serment, si vous me libérez, que pour le temps qui nous sera imparti, je vous serai un époux, un amant, un ami et un ange-gardien à jamais vigilant.

Elle relâcha ses prises et se laissa doucement descendre vers lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à se compléter.

* * *

Elle récupéra son père juste après le repas.

Les repas à proprement parler étaient toujours une affaire sérieuse et officielle. Trop d'intérêts divers en jeu pour pouvoir se permettre de plaisanter ou d'avoir l'air de s'amuser. Heureusement elle et Lizzie étaient toujours côte à côte et elles pouvaient, parfois, échanger quelques commentaires amusés.

Mais c'était rare parce que l'atmosphère chez les délégués d'Écosse et du pays de Galles était trop sérieuse. Ils se savaient dans une situation plus que difficile et cela ne les poussait pas à beaucoup sourire.

Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient tous décidé que l'idée d'être indépendants plutôt que français avait été clairement exprimée. Ils en étaient à discuter des conditions du Traité de Paix avec la France et les choses étaient –si c'était même possible– encore plus tendues que les jours précédents.

Heureusement que les nuits apportaient d'amples compensations.

– Que puis-je pour ma petite Jane ?

Elle laissa passer parce qu'il avait évité de l'appeler son bébé... Mais petite Jane était à peine moins... Condescendant...

Il lui lança son plus beau sourire.

– Difficile d'accepter, maintenant que vous êtes une épouse comblée, que vous restez pour votre pauvre papa, sa petite fille chérie ?

– J'ai l'impression que vous le faites exprès, papa... Juste pour m'embêter.

– Pas du tout pour t'embêter, Jane, répondit-il en redevenant tout à fait sérieux. Pour t'habituer à la relativité des situations. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas juste une chose ou une personne. Nous sommes une multitude de choses différentes et ce que tu es pour d'Arcy ne correspond à rien pour moi. Tout comme ce que tu es pour ta sœur n'est pas compréhensible pour moi ou ton mari... Tu es multiple et les différents aspects de toi ne vont que se multiplier. Dans une année au mieux tu seras maman et pour tes enfants tu seras quelqu'un de totalement différent que pour tous les autres gens autour de toi... Et tu seras obligée de jongler avec tous ces aspects tous les jours !

Il s'arrêta, lui posa la main sur la joue et lui fit son sourire le plus paternel possible.

– Que puis-je faire pour ma petite Jane ?

Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir mais ne releva pas.

– C'est un peu délicat...

Edward Bennet fit les gros yeux et une grimace.

– Moonnnn Dieu, quelque chose de délicat qui remonte jusqu'au vieux débris que je suis. Dois-je en conclure que c'est un problème où il te faut l'avis d'un vieux ?

Elle le regarda d'un air choqué.

– Papa ! C'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut...

Il accentua son sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été ironique.

– Ne te metzs pas martel en tête, ma chérie, tu devrais savoir que ton pauvre papa a un humour décalé et parfois déplacé.

Il récupéra sa main et l'entraîna vers le parc et un bac de bois qu'il aimait particulièrement et pour l'ombre que procuraient les rosiers et pour sa forme, fort agréable pour son dos.

Ils prirent place loin de toutes les oreilles curieuses.

Edward Bennet décida qu'il n'était plus l'heure de jouer au chat et à la souris avec son aînée.

– Je suppose que ça a à voir avec ton mari ?

Elle hocha du chef.

– Comme je suis persuadé que jamais, ô grand jamais, tu ne viendrais me poser des questions par rapport à votre vie intime. Que ça n'a rien à voir non plus avec un problème strictement féminin pour lesquels nous autres hommes sommes totalement ineptes, il ne me reste qu'un point commun avec mon fils c'est notre âge...

Il regarda sa fille par le côté. Et, levant la main l'empêcha de parler.

– Quelles que soient les questions que tu te poses, permet-moi, s'il te plaît, de te faire part, tout de suite, sans ambages, d'un certain nombre de réflexions qui me sont venues au fur et à mesure où les ans se sont accumulés au point de peser sur la vieille mécanique que je suis.

Il poussa un long soupir souriant.

– Première réflexion, ce n'est pas l'âge qui nous a séparé ta mère et moi, c'est notre incapacité à nous parler. Au début nous parlions tout le temps. Au bout de quelques années, nous nous sommes astreints à parler à intervalles réguliers. A la fin, nous ne nous parlions plus que pendant les repas. Après l'incident de notre petit garçon, nous avons cessé d'avoir envie de nous parler...

Il se tut et elle le regarda comme si elle en attendait plus.

– Et ?

– Et rien, répondit-il. Je peux t'exposer le problème mais je ne peux pas te donner de solution. Et ce pour deux raisons : nous n'en avons pas trouvé de satisfaisante et ta mère et moi sommes tout à fait différent de toi et d'Arcy. Vous devrez trouver votre propre solution. Mais une chose est sûre, le jour où vous arrêterez de parler, votre amour commencera à se fâner.

Il se donna une petite seconde pour réfléchir.

– Et, second point, s'astreindre à des moments d'échanges ne suffit pas, parce que ça implique que le plus important dans votre vie de couple c'est ce que vous vivez sans l'autre. Or une vie de couple qui réussit c'est une vie où tous les deux ont l'impression que c'est ensembles que la vie est la plus intéressante.

Il se risqua à un petit sourire canaille.

– Comme ces dernières nuits où vous vous êtes découverts et où vous vous êtes rendus compte que, ensembles, vous étiez mieux et plus...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Plus tout !

Elle lui fit plaisir en rougissant légèrement.

Il passa son bras par dessus son épaule avant de l'attirer vers lui.

– Venons-en à ma seconde réflexion. Peut-être plus importante, peut-être pas. Ça dépend de chacun et ça dépend de chaque couple. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est important et ça tourne autour des habitudes.

Elle pencha un peu la tête et lui jeta un regard étonné.

– Oui, je sais, ça paraît sans importance dans l'état actuel de tes relations avec d'Arcy parce que ce ne sont pas encore des habitudes, ce sont juste des petits riens que tu découvres et que dans ton état d'esprit tu trouves, comme tout le reste en lui, fascinants. Le problème ce sera lorsque la fascination disparaîtra pour laisser la place à l'incompréhension...

Il écrasa dans l'œuf toute tentative de protester.

– Démonstration, la coupa-t-il. Quelle petite particularité de ton mari as-tu découverte que tu trouves fascinante et, un peu, gênante.

Elle fit une grimace. Elle trouvait tout fascinant en lui. Il était fascinant dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout la surprenait.

Son père continuant à la regarder avec un air impatient, elle se mit à chercher ce qui dans ses petits travers la gênait plus que les autres.

– Il range, finit-elle par dire. Il range tout. Il met toujours les affaires aux mêmes endroits. Quoi que je fasse, même si je les mets ailleurs, je les retrouve toujours à l'endroit que _lui_ considère comme adéquat.

Son père hocha du chef en souriant.

– Et as-tu déjà songé à lui demander pourquoi ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger avec des broutilles. Et elle n'avait surtout pas voulu paraître envahissante. Il serait toujours temps plus tard.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées son père fit non de la tête.

– Plus tard ça ne s'arrangera pas et, un jour, où tu seras moins bien, où la journée aura été plus difficile que les autres, ça sortira sous forme de reproche. Et vous en serez à votre première querelle de ménage parce qu'après tout, il a _toujours_ fait ça et ça ne t'a _jamais_ dérangé. Pourquoi à ce moment-là ? Il se sentira agressé sans raison et tu lui apparaîtras sous l'aspect d'une créature volage et excentrique... Vous vous réconcilierez mais le premier accroc aura entamé la surface de votre bonheur. Et il ne disparaîtra plus jamais. Il y en aura juste d'autres qui viendront s'y adjoindre.

Il récupéra la main de sa fille et la serra doucement.

– Parle-z-en. Ne laisse rien apparaître à un moment de colère. Réglez tout lorsque tout va encore pour le mieux. Vous passerez ainsi au travers des pires tempêtes et ça aura un autre avantage, dans la mesure où ça vous aura donné l'habitude de parler. Y compris des choses qui dérangent.

Il se tourna vers sa fille.

– Encore quelque chose à me demander ?

Elle fit une moue, moitié sourire moitié grimace.

– Sûrement, répondit-elle mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

– Lizzie, tu aurais une minute ?

Elizabeth se tourna vers sa soeur et la gratifia de son sourire habituel.

– Evidemment ! A quel propos ?

– C'est un peu délicat mais je pense que tu es mieux armée que moi pour me fournir les réponses que je souhaite.

Le sourcil gauche d'Elizabeth se redressa pour marquer sa curiosité.

Jane prit son courage à deux mains.

– Y'a-t-il chez Geoffroy des choses qui t'énervent ? Tu sais, des habitudes que tu trouves insupportables chez lui.

– Hormis le fait qu'il traite Fitzwilliam comme un gamin mal élevé ?

Jane eut du mal à maintenir son sourire dans des limites acceptables pour Lizzie.

– Hormis le fait qu'il traite Fitzwilliam comme un gamin mal élevé, convint-elle même si elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'analyse de sa soeur. Fitzwilliam manquait sérieusement de diplomatie lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Geoffroy. Pas étonnant que ce dernier le traite comme un gamin... Bon, d'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'être aussi hautain, tout de suite...

Elizabeth la récupéra par le bras.

– Plein, rétorqua-t-elle. Allons nous asseoir, ça va être long...


	9. Confidences

Un petit chapitre diurne qui est la conséquence du chapitre précédent. Jane et Lizzie sont absentes... Ahhh bon ?

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Confidences**

* * *

-- Entrez !

Fitzwilliam ne put réfréner son étonnement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était son cousin lui-même, le _grand_ Geoffroy Aymé d'Arcy, qui avait ainsi, modestement, fait connaître son envie d'être reçu par le maître de maison.

Il lui fit signe de prendre place en face de lui.

Le regard sombre de son cousin, beau-frère et ennemi intime lui apprit que, comme d'habitude, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

D'Arcy poussa un long soupir et écrasa d'un coup de talon ferme la remarque qui avait failli lui échapper.

-- Ma femme trouve que nous ne faisons pas assez d'efforts pour mieux nous entendre, finit-il par dire. Elle m'a expliqué que j'étais peut-être un peu hautain lorsque je me trouvais en face de vous... Et que vous pourriez, éventuellement, prendre ombrage de mon excès, comme elle dit, de paternalisme...

_Ah, ah_, pensa Fitzwilliam. _Une offensive concertée de nos épouses respectives_.

Il comprenait mieux les remarques matinales d'Elizabeth. Et manifestement, Jane avait été plus insistante que sa Lizzie.

Il se contint d'arborer un sourire de satisfaction. Il n'était pas idiot et il savait que si lui et son cousin ne rétablissaient pas au moins un peu leurs rapports, ça finirait par mal se passer.

Et des deux, malgré ses presque vingt ans de plus, c'était Geoffroy d'Arcy qui était le plus dangereux. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer un homme. Il l'avait vu faire lors d'une éxécution publique d'un déserteur et il lui était apparu évident que la vie humaine n'avait pas la même importance pour son cousin que pour lui.

Il décida de faire un geste de bonne volonté.

-- Lizzie m'a fait de semblables remarques, ce matin. Me faisant comprendre qu'il y avait de ma part des attitudes qui pouvaient être mal prises par un homme ayant tellement plus d'expérience que moi en tant de domaines différents.

Il était parti pour être poli et, une fois de plus, ça avait jailli sous forme d'une attaque.

Il fut surpris du sourire de d'Arcy.

-- Pas facile, hein ? On essaye d'être poli et hop, la méchanceté vous échappe et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

-- C'est vrai, reconnut Fitzwilliam. Je ne voulais pas faire allusion à votre grande vieillesse et vos vingt ans de plus...

-- Quatorze, rectifia Geoffroy. Mais je peux comprendre que ça puisse vous sembler beaucoup plus. J'ai tendance à être un peu lourd lorsque je veux faire passer mon avis... Et il paraît que je manque totalement de tact.

Fitzwilliam, grand seigneur, reconnut qu'il y avait du vrai dans cette dernière affirmation.

-- Si je ne vous avais pas vu en compagnie de Jane, je serai vraiment de l'avis que le mieux qui puisse arriver au monde c'est de vous liquider. Mais lorsque vous êtes avec elle, vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre.

Geoffroy laissa son sourire prendre de l'ampleur.

-- C'est vrai qu'elle a cet effet là sur moi, reconnut-il. Il suffit qu'elle arque un sourcil pour que je me demande ce que je pourrais bien faire pour la rendre plus heureuse.

Un rire lui échappa.

-- Vous savez comment mes Irlandais l'appelle ?

Fitzwilliam l'avait entendu mais il sentit que son cousin avait besoin de le dire. Il fit non de la tête.

-- Mon grand plat... Parce qu'elle est capable de vider mes voiles de toutes mon énergie. Et c'est vrai qu'il suffit qu'elle me regarde pour que je me pose des questions sur ce que je pourrais faire mieux...

Geoffroy prit une longue inspiration.

-- Ceci étant dit, il est évident que je ne peux pas être avec tout le monde comme je suis avec elle. Elle m'aime, les autres, eux se contentent de me craindre.

-- Je ne vous crains pas, fit remarquer Fitzwilliam.

-- Évident manque d'imagination typiquement britannique, rétorqua Geoffroy. Vous y réfléchiriez trente secondes, vous seriez tétanisé de peur.

Fitzwilliam se contenta de ricaner.

-- Évidente supériorité de l'intellect britannique, plutôt. Je sais que si vous me faites du mal, ma femme sera fâchée et, par contre coup, la vôtre le sera aussi et, en fin de compte, vous aurez, pour le moins, votre première scène de ménage... Et comme je sais que, comme moi, vous êtes prêt à beaucoup d'efforts pour retarder le plus possible ce désagréable événement, je me sens en parfaite sécurité...

Geoffroy émit un borborygme teinté de dérision.

-- Tactique de pleutre...

-- Tactique gagnante, rétorqua Fitzwilliam. Elle est votre seule faiblesse. J'entends bien en profiter.

Le sourire de Geoffroy revint immédiatement et son regard se perdit dans le vague comme chaque fois qu'il pesait à elle.

-- Qu'avons-nous fait pour les mériter ?

Fitzwilliam ne put que secouer la tête.

-- Vous, vous avez agi avec une admirable célérité, convint-il. Moi j'ai mis six mois avant de trouver le courage de lui expliquer que, malgré sa position sociale défavorable, ses parents insupportables et ses évidentes déficiences en matière d'éducation, je condescendais à l'épouser.

Geoffroy lui jeta un regard étonné.

-- Chapeau bas, monsieur Darcy. Pour avoir dit oui, elle devait vous aimer déjà comme seule une Bennet est capable d'aimer.

-- Elle m'a envoyé promener, oui ! Et j'ai mis quatre mois avant de m'en remettre et de la revoir. Et lorsque je l'ai revue, si vous n'aviez pas juste envahi l'Angleterre j'aurais sans doute attendu des mois de plus avant d'oser la redemander en mariage.

Il jeta un regard admiratif vers son cousin. Le premier.

-- Vous, ça a pris dix jours. Vous la rencontrez le cinq et vous l'épousez le dix-sept... On peut vous faire beaucoup de reproches mais pas celui d'hésiter.

Geoffroy d'Arcy ne put qu'opiner.

-- En fait j'ai su, dès le cinq, que si elle voulait de moi, j'étais perdu. Lorsque je l'ai vu, ce bâton à la main en train de défendre sa sœur et ses amis contre ces cinq petits malfrats, j'ai su que je venais, enfin, de rencontrer la femme qui pourrait me donner un ancrage et un semblant de normalité.

Son sourire disparut.

-- Beaucoup de gens s'imaginent que mener une vie d'aventure et de bohème est quelque chose de désirable. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que l'aventure est une maîtresse qui ne vous pardonne rien, qui est chaque jour plus exigeante et qui ne tient pas compte des ans qui passent...

Il regarda Fitzwilliam dans les yeux.

-- Je n'ai jamais de ma vie voulu être un aventurier et un grand guerrier solitaire. J'aurais aimé être un _chercheur _solitaire planqué derrière ses livres et son monde imaginaire, à l'abri de la vie et des autres. Découvrant le passé et créant l'avenir. Mourant à petit feu en s'imaginant vivre ou imaginant tout ce qu'il ne vivait pas.

Le sourire revint, plus sarcastique que jamais.

-- Le destin avait, manifestement, autre chose de prévu pour Geoffroy d'Arcy.

Son regard retrouva celui de son cousin.

-- Et comme chez les d'Arcy on sait partager, je vous ai ramené l'aventure, les émotions et je suis ravi de l'apprendre, un mariage prématuré avec une Bennet. Je ne sais pas de quelle vie vous rêviez, monsieur Darcy de Pemberley, mais il me paraît évident que ce n'est pas celle-là dont vous allez profiter.

Fitzwilliam qui avait rêvé, comme tout jeune homme, d'une vie d'aventure et d'exploits, mais qui avait compris très tôt, que ses devoirs envers sa famille, sa fortune et ses gens l'empêcheraient de jamais devenir ce héros qu'il rêvait d'être, ne put que grimacer en se rendant compte que son cousin avait raison.

Il ne laisserait pas son pays croupir sous le joug d'un envahisseur. Fut-il issu de sa famille et suffisamment sympathique pour lui faire, parfois, oublier que même s'ils étaient cousins, ils étaient aussi ennemis. Il aurait cette vie d'aventure dont il avait rêvé, notamment aussi pour séduire toutes ces femmes qui auraient dû l'aduler, alors qu'il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, s'occuper d'Elizabeth, lui faire des enfants et gâter effrontément tout son monde jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Geoffroy le laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce que la vérité lui apparaisse dans toute son ampleur.

-- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour n'être qu'un homme normal qui n'aurait qu'à s'occuper de son épouse et attendre de voir sa famille s'agrandir et grandir.

Il poussa un autre long soupir.

-- Ça ne sera jamais le cas, je le sais même si je le regrette. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller, mon cousin, de profiter de mon départ prochain pour récupérer votre épouse et de gagner vos domaines du Royaume de Galles. Redevenez un homme normal et simple, préoccupé par des problèmes aussi triviaux que la couleur de vos rideaux ou le type de végétation que vous allez demander à vos jardiniers de mettre en place dans votre jardin. Ne laissez pas la malédiction des d'Arcy vous pourrir la vie comme elle a pourri la mienne.

Fitzwilliam ne put que sourire à ces déclarations. Il était évident que son cousin croyait à ce qu'il disait et que sa sollicitude n'était nullement feinte. Il était juste trop tard.

-- Et Jane, vous envisageriez de l'abandonner ?

-- Jamais, répondit Geoffroy. Elle m'a rendu ma normalité. Vous ne m'aimez pas comme je suis, soyez sûr que vous m'auriez détesté comme j'étais avant elle. Je suis d'une extraordinaire modération depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie. Et pas eulement parce qu'elle draîne mon énergie dans des activités beaucoup plus sympathique que la guerre et les complots. Les Irlandais prétendent que maintenant que je sais quoi faire de mon surplus d'énergie, le monde est plus sûr.

-- Remarquables philosophes, vos Irlandais...

-- C'est vrai qu'ils sont étonnants, parfois. Mais, eux, contrairement à Jane, je les ai mérités. Je suis allé les chercher et je leur ai fait des promesses. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses...

-- Dommage que vos promesses aux Irlandais aient pour conséquence la destruction de l'Empire.

Geoffroy ne put que hausser des épaules.

-- Prenez-vous en à Cromwell et à tous ces autres anglais qui ont écrasé les Irlandais, pas à moi. Je rappelle que c'est le Royaume Uni qui a déclaré la guerre à la république française et pas l'inverse. Nous ne sommes pas innocents et je veux bien admettre que si ici, j'ai le mauvais rôle dans cette guerre, c'est la monarchie anglaise qui l'a voulue. Que ce soit moi qui la mène à bon port tient du plus pur hasard. Je n'y aurais pas été, je suis prêt à parier que Napoléon n'aurait pas eu les soutiens pour se lancer à la conquête de l'Angleterre.

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

-- Je vais vous faire un aveu, Fitzwilliam. Je ne crois pas que la France aura les moyens de conserver l'Angleterre. Lorsque je serai parti, Lebrun va tout faire pour récupérer la gestion de l'Île. Et Napoléon va la lui donner, parce que c'est un homme à lui. Et Lebrun n'a qu'une qualité : sa loyauté envers Napoléon. Et ça va mal se passer, et, tel que je vous connais, vous allez récuperer ces armes que vous avez planqué sous les Peaks...

Fitzwilliam resta prodigieusement calme. Ses années d'entraînement à Cambridge lui servaient, une fois de plus.

-- ...pour mener des coups de main contre les forces d'occupation. Et les choses vont aller en empirant jusqu'au moment où les occupants vont faire la bêtise de trop et le peuple anglais va se soulever et virer les Français. Peut-être sous la conduite d'un Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Geoffroy lança une oeillade complice à son cousin.

-- Fitzwilliam the first, King of England, ça sonne bien, vous ne trouvez pas, cousin ?

Fitzwilliam ne put que rire devant tant d'outrecuidance.

-- Vous arrive-t-il de cesser de comploter, de manipuler et de jouer avec les autres, cousin ?

-- La nuit, cousin. Lorsque la femme de ma vie me permet d'oublier qu'il y a un monde là-dehors. Un Monde que je sais peuplé d'imbéciles incapables, sans moi, de le diriger correctement et qui ont, à tout moment, besoin de mon esprit supérieur pour leur éviter de faire de graves erreurs.

Cette fois Fitzwilliam éclata franchement de rire.

-- Comment peut-on être arrogant à ce point ?

-- En s'entraînant tous les jours, vint la réponse. Et il est dommage que votre mariage à la sœur de mon épouse ait mis un terme provisoire à vos efforts... Vous aviez, si j'en crois certains rapports, de très bonnes dispositions.

Fitzwilliam se leva fit le tour de son bureau et tendit la main à son cousin. Pour l'aider à se relever, évidemment.

-- Vous êtes impayable, cousin d'Arcy. Je ne sais jamais quand vous êtes sérieux et quand vous plaisantez. Au point que je suis dans l'incapacité totale de décider si vous voulez que je file au pays de Galles, que je reste pour lutter contre vos troupes d'occupation ou que je vous suive vers là où vous n'allez pas tarder à lever l'ancre.

-- Il faudra donc que vous fassiez le tour de vos options et que vous décidiez en toute lucidité ce que vous voulez faire. Parlez-en à votre épouse, je sais que les sœurs Bennet ont la tête sur les épaules...

Il fit demi tour mais se retourna juste avant de sortir.

-- Et qui sait, elle n'a peut-être pas envie de devenir Reine d'Angleterre...

Toute la maisonnée fut surprise d'entendre le rire de Fitzwilliam Darcy résonner dans les couloirs alors que le premier proconsul quittait son bureau.


	10. Napoléon et d'Arcy

Ma muse étant plus prolifique que prévue : un petit chapitre qui reprend un thème déjà abordé. Bonne lecture d'une version corrigée de nombreuses imperfections (mes excuses aux lecteurs pressés).

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Napoléon et d'Arcy**

* * *

– Il n'y a pas de secret dans cette histoire. Naopléon et moi nous avons découvert que nous nous complétions à merveille. Et je crois que ce qui a été décisif c'est lorsque ce cher Buonaparte a été convaincu que je ne souhaitais pas prendre sa place à la tête de la France.

– Il était déjà à la tête de la France ?

– Dans sa tête, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, dans les faits ça a demandé un peu plus de temps que ça. Mais à son retour victorieux d'Egypte et de Syrie, le pouvoir lui est tombé tout chaud entre les mains.

– Et qu'est ce qui a bien pu convaincre Napoléon que tu ne voulais pas le concurrencer ?

– Ma modestie naturelle...

C'était venu tellement spontanément que Jane eut un blanc de quelques secondes. S'il y avait une chose que Geoffroy Aymé d'Arcy n'était _pas_, c'était modeste. Plutôt le contraire même... Enfin en dehors de la chambre nuptiale où il montrait, de temps en temps, à sa femme qu'il n'était pas aussi imbu et sûr de lui que ce qu'il affichait vers l'extérieur. Mais partout ailleurs, il était à la limite du supportable.

Et il avait réussi à convaincre Napoléon qu'il allait lui laisser la place et ne jamais la lui disputer ? Incroyable !

Jane n'y tint plus et laissa le rire qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge prendre ses aises.

Elle sentit le regard étonné et peiné de son cher époux et elle fit de son mieux, tout en continuant de rire, pour le convaincre qu'elle l'aimait quand même.

Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, il la récupéra un peu plus et la serra dans ses bras.

– Et qu'est ce qui a bien pu provoquer autant d'hilarité ?

Jane fut capable de retrouver suffisamment de sérieux pour prendre une voix ironique.

– Monsieur mon époux, je vous connais maintenant depuis dix sept jours et s'il y a une qualité que je sais que vous n'avez pas, c'est la modestie ! Je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu convaincre Napoléon de l'existence d'une qualité... Inexistante !

Elle sentit à sa légère crispation qu'il était _un peu_ blessé de sa remarque. Pas assez pour lui en vouloir très longtemps mais suffisamment quand même pour qu'elle se pose la question.

Se pouvait-il que l'individu qui partageait désormais sa vie ait vraiment contracté l'illusion d'être modeste ?

Elle se glissa sur lui de façon à pouvoir sentir son cœur et toutes les réactions de son corps et passa ses bras sous ses aisselles pour être bien en équilibre.

– Geoffroy, fit-elle en Français pour bien montrer qu'elle souhaitait être le plus proche possible de lui. Si vous m'expliquiez comment ça s'est passé. Je comprendrais sans doute mieux et je serais plus à même de reconnaître que vous êtes, soit aussi peu modeste que tout le monde le pense et que vous êtes, simplement, un excellent acteur qui cache bien son jeu ou que, contrairement à mon impression première, vous êtes vraiment modeste ?

Il émit un grognement et elle dut avoir recours à son arme absolue pour le remettre de bonne humeur. Lorsque ses cheveux eurent parcouru trois allers retours très sensuels sur le visage et le cou de son mari celui-ci exhala un long soupir de plaisir.

Elle avait remarqué –et Lizzie lui avait raconté que Darcy était tout pareil– qu'il adorait enfoncer son visage dans ses cheveux pour en respirer longuement le parfum. Et lorsqu'elle ajoutait à l'odeur de sensuelles caresses, elle était sûre de le faire sortir de n'importe quelle mauvaise humeur, grande ou petite.

– Vous utilisez des moyens indignes, ronronna-t-il.

– J'utilise ce qu'il faut pour rendre le sourire à mon époux. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, vraiment...

Il soupira en l'attirant vers lui –et se retrouver le nez dans ses cheveux– et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

– Je n'étais pas blessé, mentit-il. Juste étonné que vous n'ayez pas remarqué ma remarquable modestie naturelle.

– C'est que vous la dissimulez avec tant de talent, mon époux. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas seule à ne pas m'être rendue compte du joyau que vous cachez avec une telle efficacité...

– Le sarcasme ne vous sauvera pas, madame. Je suis déçu, déçu, déçu que la femme de ma vie n'ait pas reconnue une de mes qualités premières...

Elle se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux –et retirer sa manne capillaire de la proximité de son appendice nasal–.

– Vous deviez m'expliquer, monsieur, pas essayer de me faire mourir de culpabilité pour n'avoir pas trouvé le recoin secret où vous rangez votre si remarquable qualité.

Comme elle savait qu'il le ferait, il posa ses mains dans son dos et l'attira vers lui.

Son visage fut immédiatement perdu dans ses cheveux.

– C'est vrai, murmura-t-il. Napoléon...

* * *

– Moi et Benevento nous l'avons capturé alors qu'il fuyait dans les ruelles du Caire en essayant de se mettre à l'abri...

– Pourquoi à l'abri ? C'est lui qui tenait la ville, non ?

– Il s'était fait manipuler par le Patriarche des Chrétiens Orthodoxes, je crois te l'avoir déjà raconté, et il préparait un décret donnant le monopole des fournitures militaires aux Chrétiens. Et avec plus de trente mille hommes présents sur le théâtre d'opération, cela faisait de l'argent et tout le monde en voulait sa part. Les partis musulmans, déjà mécontents des dernières facéties de Napoléon, ont lancé une insurrection...

– Facéties ? Insista Jane qui était fascinée par le Corse. Elle savait que, quoi qui se dise sur lui en Angleterre, c'était probablement l'homme le plus important d'Europe de leur époque. Personne d'autre n'alliait autant de talents que lui. Même pas le grand dadais énamouré qui partageait sa couche. Il avait des talents, certes et, dans la catégorie des hommes importants il tenait sa place, mais, elle en était persuadée, Napoléon tenait une place à part. On ne devient pas le chef suprême d'une Grande Nation alors qu'on est un immigré si on n'est pas vraiment exceptionnel. Et entre lui et d'Arcy, il y avait une énorme différence, du moins si elle pouvait en juger des récits glanés ici et là et chez son mari et chez les Irlandais qui avaient côtoyé les deux hommes, Napoléon n'était jamais en proie au doute.

D'Arcy, si... Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Joséphine avait peut-être accès aux doute de Napoléon comme elle-même avait accès à ceux de Geoffroy d'Arcy ?

Possible, mais elle en doutait. Napoléon lui donnait une telle impression de supériorité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer rongé de doutes.

Pour d'Arcy, elle n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer quoi que ce soit sur la question.

Ne serait-ce qu'en matière conjugale où elle n'arrêtait pas de devoir le rassurer qu'elle était effectivement une femme heureuse et satisfaite.

Et c'était d'autant plus difficile à comprendre qu'elle était et très heureuse et parfaitement satisfaite des galipettes qu'ils entreprenaient ensembles. Mais bon, il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure...

Elle le faisait donc en gardant le sourire. Après tout, quelque part, tout au fond d'elle même, un instinct protecteur et très maternel trouvait son besoin absolument irrésistible.

– Il a fait courir le bruit qu'il allait se convertir à la religion mahométane. Ce que les Musulmans ont gobé comme un seul homme. Bien évidemment,plus il tardait et plus ils se sont sentis grugés.

Il poussa un long soupir.

– Toucher à la religion et à l'argent en même temps, c'est un excellent moyen de se retrouver avec une insurrection sur les bras. Tu peux me croire, je n'ai eu qu'à exercer une petite poussée et tout s'est mis en à dégringoler dans tous les sens.

Il la récupéra et plaça sa bouche à proximité de son oreille.

– Si un jour tu me vois prendre des décisions qui ont la moindre chance de mettre en colère les représentants d'une des religions du coin, arrête-moi immédiatement. C'est un raccourci vers les pires ennuis.

– Il a fait ça pourquoi ?

– Il était fasciné par la religion Musulmane. Je crois que le concept de Commandeur des Croyants l'inspirait. Il est persuadé que la ferveur religieuse, sous le commandement d'un stratège valable, peut faire des miracles.

– Il a des idées de croisades ?

D'Arcy secoua la tête tout en inspirant longuement.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment accro à son odeur. Et elle n'était pas sûre que son parfum y soit pour quelque chose. Lizzie avait le même, souvenir d'une jeunesse financièrement difficile où une complicité partagée leur avait fait découvrir la façon de fabriquer leurs parfums elles-mêmes, et d'Arcy ne faisait jamais la confusion.

– Il a des idées d'Empire, répondit d'Arcy au bout d'un certain temps. Comme dans Alexandre le Grand... Il rêve de conquérir une Empire qui allierait celui de Rome à celui d'Alexandre.

D'Arcy s'arrêta une seconde.

– Il peut réussir, murmura-t-il. Si ceux qui peuvent l'aider lui facilitent la tâche, il réussira...

Elle se laissa aller à faire courir ses mains le long de ses flancs. Les dirigeant vers ces endroits où de petites touches caressantes étaient susceptibles de transformer son grand guerrier dangereux en gamin hilare en train de se contorsionner dans tous les sens.

– Modestie, monsieur d'Arcy... Modestie... Ou alors je serais obligée de recourir à l'arme secrète des Bennet pour venir à bout des d'Arcy...

Il récupéra immédiatement ses mains pour les retenir d'une poigne à la fois ferme et douce.

– Mon cousin aussi est chatouilleux ?

– Ceci est un secret que je ne révèlerai pas. Il m'a été confié sous le sceau de la sororalité complice et ne saurait être révélé à qui que ce soit, notamment pas un d'Arcy rongé de curiosité.

– Le d'Arcy rongé de curiosité proteste, grogna son époux. Je suis sûr que mon cousin connaît nombre des secrets que j'ai eu la faiblesse de révéler à ma diablesse d'épouse lors de confidences nocturnes et énamourées.

– Nous ne révélons rien à nos époux de ce qui a été dit sur l'autre lors de nos conversations, insista Jane. Si Fitzwilliam sait que vous êtes chatouilleux c'est que son épouse a, de haute lutte, découvert ce fait toute seule...

– Et elle lui en a parlé ?

Jane poussa un long soupir tout en se relâchant sur lui. S'il était accro à ses cheveux, elle l'était à son corps. Elle adorait être couchée de tout son long sur lui, face à face, yeux dans les yeux...

– Si elle lui en avait parlé, l'un d'entre vous serait mort ou mutilé... Imagine comment il réagirait s'il savait que sa femme a, un jour, été assise en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, à califourchon sur toi...

– C'était pour me mettre des claques et c'était avant leur mariage, fit remarquer d'Arcy. Pas vraiment une situation comprom...

Il s'arrêta de lui-même et émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le sifflement.

– Admettons, fit-il. C'était peut-être _un peu_ compromettant.

– Et ajoute à cela la proposition de mariage à trois qui a précédé et tu peux être sûr que le lieutenant de Fitzwilliam aurait depuis longtemps toqué à notre porte.

D'arcy émit un « pff » méprisant.

– Et en plus, il est jaloux... Ce jeune homme a vraiment tous les défauts.

Jane, toujours tenue par les poignets recommença à gigoter.

– A propos de défauts... Nous parlions de ta célèbre modestie...

Il relâcha ses poignets et passa ses bras dans son dos.

Des mouvement caressants ne tardèrent pas à mettre à mal les tentatives de concentration de Jane qui fit mine de se relever.

Il la récupéra immédiatement.

– Bon d'accord, je cède, finit-il par dire. Modestie n'est peut-être pas le terme adéquat. Napoléon et mois nous nous sommes rendus compte que nos intérêts étaient à la fois convergents, complémentaires et non concurrentiels.

Il reprit ses discrets massages tout en parlant.

– Convergents parce que nous sommes tous les deux persuadés qu'il faut sortir l'Europe de la spirale de guerres internes incessantes qui l'ont secouée sans fin depuis cinq siècles. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait d'accord sur les méthodes mais ce point rejoint la complémentarité.

Les massages se firent plus fermes et précis.

– Lui aime les méthodes ouvertes et belliqueuses, moi je préfère les méthodes discrètes et personnelles. Je suis toujours persuadé qu'éliminer un individu pour éviter une guerre est plus productif que de faire la guerre. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tuer dix mille personnes alors qu'il suffit peut-être, pour éviter la bataille, d'en éliminer une ou deux. Simple question de proportions.

Il passa à une phase de mouvements lents et énergiques tout au long de la colonne vertébrale de Jane.

– Ensuite, dans le même ordre d'idées, je suis un fou du renseignement et de l'espionnage. Ça manquait à Napoléon et je me suis proposé pour mettre à sa disposition les renseignements que mes agent récoltent.

– Il a pris ça bien ? Les renseignements de _tes _agents ?

– Il n'avait pas le choix. N'ayant pas d'autres renseignements que ceux transmis par les orthodoxes –qui ,entre parenthèses, travaillaient avec Nelson qui leur avait promis, sans jamais en référer à son gouvernement, de soutenir une révolte en Grèce–, il n'avait guère d'alternative. Et mes renseignements, contrairement à ceux des Orthodoxes se sont tous révélés exacts et fiables. Depuis, je ne lui ai jamais fourni que des renseignements sûrs. Pas tous les renseignements, mais ceux que j'ai fournis étaient toujours exacts.

Il se laissa aller à sourire.

– C'est ce qui s'appelle se rendre indispensable.

Jane se laissa un peu glisser vers le bas du lit pour pouvoir reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari. Elle sentait que les effets du massage n'allaient pas tarder à faire effet et une douce torpeur commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

– Et enfin, ma chérie, murmura-t-il, nous ne sommes pas en concurrence parce que je ne souhaite pas devenir le chef d'un État européen. J'ai envie de construire autre chose, ailleurs. Et Napoléon a accepté de me laisser les mains libres en Amérique à condition que celui ne lui coûte rien... Et j'entends bien faire en sorte que ça ne lui coûte rien...

* * *

Il sentit la respiration de sa femme devenir plus régulière et un sourire mi satisfait mi ennuyé se colla sur ses lèvres.

Elle était capable de s'endormir dans cette position avec une facilité déconcertante. Et elle y était particulièrement... Bien installée. Ses tentatives pour la déloger se terminaient toujours par son réveil et il détestait la réveiller lorsqu'elle dormait comme ça, lui démontrant de la plus belle manière qu'elle avait confiance en lui et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

Il allait maintenant devoir trouver le moyen de dormir à son tour.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas la difficulté que ça représentait...

Surtout avec tout sauf des idées de sommeil dans la tête.

Heureusement, il y avait une petite compensation.  
Ses cheveux étaient juste au niveau de son nez.

Il inspira longuement.


	11. Exercices

Un chapitre un peu plus (moins ?) sportif que les autres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre onze : Exercices**

* * *

– Elizabeth !

Trois regards étonnés se tournèrent vers la porte.

Jane et Elizabeth, bien emmêlées sur le tapis de la pièce leur servant de dojo et Maureen debout les jambes bien écartées en train de juger si ses deux élèves avaient bien intégrées les différentes prises.

Les réactions des trois jeunes femmes furent bien différentes.

Le regard de Maureen s'assombrit pendant qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Si tout se passait comme elle le supputait, elle allait dans les secondes qui suivaient, avoir l'occasion de casser un anglais.

Elle essayerait de le laisser utilisable.

Juste un peu hors d'usage et beaucoup humilié.

Jane, pour sa part, ressentait à la fois un peu de culpabilité, après tout c'est à cause d'elle que sa soeur était là sous elle en train d'essayer de se libérer de sa prise au cou, et un grand soulagement dans la mesure où la décision de Lizzie de ne pas en parler à Fitzwilliam lui semblait irrationnelle et sujette à problèmes.

Problèmes qui venaient de débarquer sous la forme de monsieur Darcy lui-même.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, était surprise de l'énorme soulagement qu'elle ressentait. C'était la seule chose –_avec le fait qu'elle était sans doute enceinte, mais sur ce dernier point à part l'intuition de Jane, elle n'avait aucun argument pour étayer son impression_– qu'elle n'avait pas longuement expliqué à son mari.

Maureen fit un geste en direction de Jane.

– Le cours n'est pas fini, vous maintenez votre prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se libère. Ça va peut-être la motiver de se bouger un peu... Je la sens molle aujourd'hui. Et si vous vous levez, ce sera deux cents pompes pour désobéissance...

Elle fit un geste vers le maître des lieux.

– Je m'occupe de l'intrus...

Et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Fitzwilliam Darcy toujours aussi pâle sur le pas de la porte.

– Le dojo n'est ouvert qu'aux élèves ou aux sensei, fit remarquer Maureen. Je crois me souvenir que vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

– Mais je veux bien me laisser convaincre pour le sensei.

Fitzwilliam pointa un doigt vengeur vers Maureen.

– Vous...

Mal lui en prit.

Tout ce qu'il sut, une seconde plus tard, c'est qu'il était par terre, un peu groggy, en train de se rendre compte que le lustre du salon bleu avait été démonté sans qu'on lui en fasse part.

Il entendit la voix de Maureen quelque part dans les environs.

– Première leçon : c'est pas parce que c'est une femme et qu'elle est désarmée, qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse.

Il vit une main se présenter.

Pour l'aider à se relever sans doute, il la saisit et se retrouva sur le ventre, un genoux dans le dos et le bras tordu de très douloureuse façon.

– Seconde leçon : ne jamais avoir confiance en la gestuelle de celui qui est en face de vous. Une fois un ennemi, toujours un ennemi.

Geoffroy d'Arcy avait entendu l'exclamation de son cousin et il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'imaginer la raison du cri indigné de Fitzwilliam Darcy, il passait la porte, et la refermait, juste au moment où son cousin essayait, pour la première fois de son existence, de se déplacer en volant.

Le vol avait été correct.

L'atterrissage beaucoup moins.

Heureusement la surprise avait joué en faveur de Darcy. Tout à fait incapable de se douter de ce qui lui arrivait, il était resté totalement décontracté. Et son arrivée au sol avait été lourde mais pas destructrice.

Lorsque Maureen fut sur le point de passer à la troisième leçon, celle ayant trait au fait qu'être lourd ne protège pas d'un épaulé jeté, qu'il crut bon d'intervenir. Il était temps qu'il essaye de gagner quelques points favorables auprès des Darcy et l'occasion était bonne.

– Si vous le permettez, je m'occuperai de la leçon numéro trois...

* * *

L'arrivée du sensei étant une occasion de lui montrer son respect, Jane fut toute heureuse de trouver une excuse pour relâcher sa sœur et pour se mettre debout. Comme Maureen le leur avait appris, elle fit une courbette en direction de son mari.

Elle fut ravie du clin d'oeil qu'il lui envoya.

* * *

D'Arcy releva son cousin d'un geste d'une grande souplesse et Fitzwilliam se retrouva debout face à la porte et à Geoffroy.

Ce dernier fit un geste en direction du fond de la salle.

– Mettez-vous en position d'attention, s'il vous plaît, je vais, aujourd'hui vous faire une démonstration de ce qu'il faut faire face à un adversaire armé d'un sabre.

Il se tourna vers Fitzwilliam.

– Je sais que vous êtes un fin escrimeur, cousin, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous servir de partenaire pour cette démonstration ?

Fitzwilliam encore sous le coup du double choc de retrouver sa femme en train de se battre avec sa sœur dans une tenue plus qu'inadéquate et de faire son premier vol plané ne sut que dire.

Il hésitait entre la juste indignation d'un époux découvrant sa femme dans une position... Il ne sut d'ailleurs pas la définir. Et la colère par rapport à cet espèce de cousin qui, manifestement, était une fois de plus derrière tout ce qui se passait d'anormal dans sa vie.

Pourquoi cet importun avait-il, un jour, décidé de quitter la Chine et de venir lui détruire son existence.

Il attendait Bingley dans les prochains jours et il savait que la réunion serait loin d'être amicale. Pas avec la femme de sa vie mariée –et manifestement heureuse d'être mariée– avec un autre.

Autre qui était, évidemment, qui eut pu en douter, le cousin de France.

Y avait-il quelque chose que cet individu ne réussissait pas avec une troublante facilité ? Y avait-il une matière où ce dérangeant personnage n'était pas évidemment et ostensiblement supérieur ?

Peut-être...

Depuis son plus jeune âge Fitzwilliam s'entraînait au sabre et à l'épée. D'abord avec son père, puis avec Wickham et Richard, enfin avec les meilleurs maîtres d'armes de Cambridge et Londres.

S'il était un domaine où Fitzwilliam Darcy était le meilleur, pas seulement au sein de la famille mais dans toute l'Angleterre, c'était l'escrime.

Et d'Arcy était en train de lui proposer de faire une démonstration.

Il voulait une démonstration ? Il allait en avoir une de démonstration !

Il aurait dû se méfier du sourire narquois de son cousin.

* * *

Fitzwilliam était sorti et était revenu avec une de ses lames d'entraînement. Pas de tranchant et la pointe émoussée.

Mais parfaitement adaptée à la force et au style de Darcy.

– Vous constaterez que et on cousin et moi-même allons rester en tenue normale. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, lors de certaines leçons, nous vous demanderons de venir habillées normalement. Pour que vous puissiez adapter vos gestes défensifs à votre tenue habituelle. Mais, pour cela nous avons encore le temps, il faut d'abord que vous ayez acquis lesdits gestes défensifs avant de pouvoir envisager de les adapter.

Il se tourna vers Fitzwilliam.

– Je vais maintenant, pour les besoins de la démonstration, demander à mon partenaire de se mettre dans la peau d'un ruffian désireux de me faire un mauvais sort.

Il sourit à son cousin.

– Je sais que ce que je vais demander à Fitzwilliam n'est pas du tout ce qu'on lui a appris et qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée d'ainsi attaquer un autre homme, surtout désarmé, mais, pour les besoins de la démonstration, c'est nécessaire.

Il fit une petite courbette vers son cousin.

– Quand vous voulez.

Darcy prit une longue inspiration et, d'un geste d'une grande vivacité, il partit d'estoc en visant la poitrine. Inutile de faire dans le trop subtil. Toucher là où ça lui ferait mal.

Il ne rencontra que le vide, sentit son poignet se tordre et se retrouva, deux pas plus loin, désarmé et son cousin dans le dos.

– Vous avez vu ? Probablement pas, puisque cousin Fitzwilliam a joué le jeu et a attaqué en y mettant toute son énergie.

Il tendit l'épée à Fitzwilliam.

– Pourrions-nous avoir droit à la même attaque, mais en beaucoup plus lent ? Je souhaite décomposer nos mouvements respectifs.

Darcy récupéra son sabre et se remit en position.

Et cette fois, il fit le mouvement tout doucement et d'Arcy ne bougea pas.

Sa pointe émoussée toucha exactement sous la côte gauche où d'Arcy la maintint en place.

– Vous remarquerez la précision du point de touche. Juste sous la côte gauche. A moins de dix centimètres derrière, on trouve le cœur. Le coup est porté pour tuer, pas de seconde chance si vous échouez votre mouvement d'évitement.

Il se recula une fois de plus et fit un signe à d'Arcy qui, prit au jeu, fit une seconde attaque à vitesse lente.

Cette fois, d'Arcy bougea. Son buste fit un quart de tour vers la gauche tandis que son pied droit reculait de quelques centimètres.

Et la lame passa en rasant la chemise et en se glissant sous la veste.

– Le coup est passé à côté. Il est devenu inutile juste parce que vous avez fait deux choses, tourné le buste et fait un petit pas en arrière.

Il fit un geste vers Elizabeth.

– Ma chère soeur, si vous pouviez nous rejoindre et me remplacer.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth se rapprochait d'Arcy récupéra deux plaques de métal qu'il glissa dans les poches placées sur la veste d'Elizabeth juste sous les seins.

Une fois les plaques en place il en montra l'emplacement à Darcy.

– Ces plaques sont suffisamment solides pour résister et suffisamment grandes pour prendre une grande partie de l'énergie d'un coup même porté en vrai.

Il regarda Fitzwilliam dans les yeux.

– Il faut être absolument précis, cousin. Il faut toucher au centre de la plaque. Devier même de dix centimètres et Elizabeth aura une contusion qui la fera souffrir pendant quelques jours. Seuls les meilleurs sont utiles pour ce genre d'exercice. La moindre approximation et c'est l'exercice devient très douloureux.

– Je toucherai exactement là où il faut.

– Pourquoi deux plaques, demanda Elizabeht.

– Pour équilibrer la répartition des poids, répondit d'Arcy.

Il regarda Fitzwilliam.

– Et aussi pour laisser au sabreur le choix du point d'attaque. Si la victime sait exactement où le coup va arriver, ce serait trop simple, non ? Mais pour le moment, nous allons travailler le mouvement sur le côté gauche et seulement sur le côté gauche.

* * *

– Ça s'est remarquablement bien passé cet après-midi, fit remarquer Jane. Je m'attendais vraiment à leur première scène de ménage.

D'Arcy se contenta de ricaner.

– Il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir jusque là. Maureen était partie pour le casser. Et Elizabeth aurait eu tout loisir pour le soigner ces prochains jours.

– Mais ça mettait un terme aux entraînements pour Elizabeth.

– Avec certitude... Là...

Jane s'enroula littéralement contre lui.

– Tu es génial...

– Je suis un odieux manipulateur, voilà ce que je suis. Je voulais que Fitzwilliam accepte que sa femme suive ces cours et je l'ai amené là où il ne pouvait que reconnaître que c'était utile.

– Tu l'as même amené à participer.

D'Arcy hocha de la tête.

– Et c'est une excellente chose, Jane. Parce qu'il est exceptionnellement bon au sabre. Il touche toujours exactement ce qu'il vise et ça c'est un vrai bonheur pour le type de postures défensives que vous êtes en train d'apprendre. Ça va vous éviter plein de bleus et peut-être même l'une ou l'autre blessure grave.

– Et je l'ai senti intéressé... Il pourrait venir apprendre...

– Il pourrait mais il ne viendra pas. S'il est intéressé, il faudra que ce soit sa femme qui lui apprenne et c'est très mauvais pour le suivi des leçons.

– Pourquoi, fit Jane tout à fait ingénument.

D'Arcy fit un sourire dans le noir et lui fit une démonstration.

Elle ne put que reconnaître que leurs positions respectives étaient un peu ambivalentes.

– Oui mais ils seraient habillés, risqua-t-elle.

– Ça ne m'arrêterait pas, murmura-t-il.

– J'en suis persuadée, répondit-elle. Mais des deux d'Arcy, Fitzwilliam étant le plus civilisé, il est possible que ça l'arrête.

Il eut une moue dubitative.

– Mais nous ne saurons jamais, continua Jane, parce que Lizzie, elle, n'hésitera pas !


	12. Explications

Comme tout le monde sait, la vie est plus dure pour les seconds rôles que pour les vedettes. Une preuve de plus...

Mais bon avant de songer à m'assassiner, je suis prêt à envisager une rédemption du Darcy... Vous avez des propositions ?

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Explications**

* * *

– Elizabeth...

Lizzie prit soin de ne pas montrer son sourire. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que Fitzwilliam se préparait à lui parler. Il avait tourné autour de leur lit, était repassé dans leur salle de bain commune, avait longuement hésité quant à la chemise de nuit qu'il allait mettre et avait, à trois reprises, fait le déplacement jusqu'à sa table et son miroir.

Manifestement l'histoire de cet après midi avait laissé des doutes dans l'esprit de son époux.

– Oui, Fitzwilliam, fit Elizabeth en se retournant vers lui tout en continuant de se brosser les cheveux.

Là encore, elle contint son sourire. Elle pouvait sourire, elle était ravie de se retrouver en compagnie de son mari, elle était contente de son choix de chemise de nuit et il lui souriait, trois bonne raisons de sourire.

– Je pense, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Il poussa un soupir et fit une grimace.

Comme il était un peu empétré dans ses contradictions, elle se décida à lui donner un coup de main et de le rejoindre à mi-chemin.

– Si c'est à propos des entraînements, si tu estimes que c'est inconvenant, je n'insisterai pas pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Un sourire de soulagement passa sur ses lèvres.

– Non... Si... C'est pas tout à fait ça, Elizabeth...

Il se retourna pour pouvoir se tordre les mains sans qu'elle le voie.

Elle en profita pour sourire franchement.

Il était vraiment trop chou ! Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre au nom de quelle bêtise innée, elle avait pu le considérer comme un homme arrogant et froid. Il était tout le contraire avec les gens qu'il aimait. Et à l'arrivée c'était le plus gentil timide qui se puisse imaginer.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se retourna, à nouveau maître de ses mains.

– C'est à propos de ta sœur, Elizabeth, je pense que d'Arcy a une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_, pensa Elizbeth, _mais comme je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse, je me demande si l'influence est vraiment mauvaise_... _Moi qui n'aie jamais réussi à la faire grimper aux arbres, je ne peux qu'admirer un homme qui a su la convaincre du plaisir de laisser son corps s'exprimer_.

Elle décida qu'une autre concession était de rigueur.

– C'est un homme extrêmement... Elle hésita. Tous les adjectifs n'étaient pas également neutres et il lui fallait faire attention à l'ego de son Darcy à elle. Déjà qu'il digérait très mal les petites attentions que sa femme lui faisait passer par le biais des révélations de sa sœur...

Ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'en tenir hypocritement compte !

– Extrêmement convaincant, finit-elle par dire. Je ne connais personne qui sache faire ce qu'il fait aux gens qui l'entourent. Même toi, qui pourtant n'es pas dupe, tu te laisses aller à, de temps en temps, faire comme si tu le trouvais sympathique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Elizabeth, il _est_ sympathique. S'il n'était pas l'homme qui a vaincu nos armées et conquis notre pays, je serais en train de danser de joie d'avoir retrouvé le grand frère que je me suis toujours souhaité, Lizzie.

Il regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux.

– Je devrai le haïr et je ne peux pas... Si je ne fais pas attention à moi, je me surprends à ressentir une profonde admiration.

Il s'installa sur le sofa juste situé à côté de sa commode et récupéra sa main.

– Tu sais pour quoi je l'admire le plus ?

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire enamouré.

– Jane ?

Il faillit dire oui juste avant de se rendre compte qu'un oui franc et massif pourrait prêter à confusion.

Elle l'arrêta d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas Jane que tu lui envies mais la façon dont il a réussi, en deux semaines à la convaincre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre...

– Moi, il m'a fallu huit mois, soupira Fitzwilliam. Et s'il n'avait pas envahi le pays, je t'aurai peut-être laissé repartir sans oser te demander ta main...

Elle amena sa main à sa bouche.

– Je suis sûre que non. J'avais lu dans tes yeux que tu te languissais de moi et comme je me languissais de toi, sauf catastrophe majeure, je me serai débrouillée pour que tu trouves le courage de refaire une demande.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Tu sais jusqu'à ces derniers jours de Jane et de moi, c'était moi la sœur la plus sauvage et la plus réputée pour son caractère direct. Il faut croire que c'est ma pétulance qui a inhibé celle de ma sœur. Et que d'Arcy s'est contenté de réveiller en Jane ce qui semble être une part importante du caractère des sœurs Bennet.

Fitzwilliam se surprit à rire.

– Nous étions en train de parler de la mauvaise influence que je soupçonne mon cousin d'avoir sur ta sœur.

Elle serra sa main.

– Légalement vous êtes frères, Fitzwilliam ! Tu viens de m'avouer que tu le considères comme tel, à moi tu peux donc en parler comme de ton frère, non ?

Il se força à revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait.

– Jane m'a toujours semblé la plus pondérée, la plus raisonnable, la plus calme de toutes les sœurs Bennet. Et je ne la reconnais plus. Plus du tout...

Elizabeth ne put retenir son rire.

– Je te rassure, je ne la reconnais plus non plus, mais la Jane que je découvre me plaît autant que la vieille. Elle pourrait être ma jumelle, Fitzwilliam ! C'est moi qui montait aux arbres, c'est moi qui montait à cru, c'est moi qui castagnait les gamins des environs quand ils se montraient trop entreprenants... C'est moi, la Bennet que rien ne pouvait arrêter et c'est toujours Jane qui était là pour me retenir d'aller trop loin.

Elle eut une moue amusée.

– Il semble que quelqu'un lui ait montré qu'il n'y a pas de trop loin, qu'il y a juste ce qu'on a envie de faire...

Fitzwilliam ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Elizabeth l'empêcha. Elle avait encore deux choses importantes à dire.

– Jane a beaucoup souffert de la disparition de Bingley, Fitzwilliam. Pendant des mois, elle n'a presque plus parlé et pendant des mois elle a mis a sécher sa taie d'oreiller en cachette pour que je ne me rende pas compte qu'elle était malheureuse au point d'en pleurer toutes les nuits. Et je crois qu'elle a compris que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si elle avait eu un tout petit peu plus de franchise et un peu moins de bonne éducation. Et ton frère lui a montré tout ce qu'on peut gagner en croyant en ce qu'on est et en ayant confiance en ses qualités.

Elle prit ses deux mains et les porta à sa bouche.

– Et s'il est une chose dont ton frère ne manque pas, c'est de confiance en soi. Il suffit de le voir pour se dire que rien ne pourra jamais l'arrêter. C'est probablement trompeur et d'après Jane c'est même tout à fait erroné, mais c'est l'impression qu'il donne ! Et la plupart des gens sont tellement obnubilés par cette image qu'il projette, qu'ils se contentent de le laisser faire, sans même rien tenter. La plupart de ses adversaires lui laissent la place, sans se battre contre lui. Et ça marche, Fitzwilliam, ça marche !

Elle laissa un regard rêveur se perdre en direction de la maison que Jane et d'Arcy occupaient.

Ils devaient, selon leur habitude, être en train de boire leur amour à pleines coupes.

Comme elle et Fitzwilliam le feraient dès que cette petite explication serait derrière eux.

C'est vrai que Jane avait changé mais d'Arcy n'était pas celui qui l'avait fait changer. Celui qui avait lancé Jane dans sa nouvelle voie, c'était Bingley. Bingley et ses hésitations, Bingley et ses abandons provoqués par d'autres, Bingley qui, tout en l'aimant, n'avait pas eu le courage de croire en eux. D'Arcy, lui, avait saisi l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait reconnu la tigresse et il avait trouvé les mots pour la pousser à s'accepter. D'Arcy était juste venu au bon moment pour montrer à sa sœur qu'une autre Jane était possible et que pour Jane la tigresse, il y avait un tigre prêt à rugir à l'unisson.

Jane lui avait dit, le surlendemain de leur nuit de noces, qu'elle sentait que son mari était un fauve et que sa seule présence à ses côtés faisait d'elle une autre personne parce qu'elle avait juste envie de lui ressembler.

Elle lui avait aussi avoué qu'elle aurait été ravie que Bingley se montre un peu plus prédateur et un peu moins gentleman. Mais, en se montrant gentleman lors de leur rencontre au Palais, il lui avait aussi montré qu'il n'était pas de la race de ces hommes capable d'avoir une tigresse à leurs côtés.

Et Jane, la tigresse, ne voulait pour rien au monde redevenir Jane, la dinde de service.

– Jane a compris qu'elle pouvait choisir la vie qu'elle est prête à mener, les gens qu'elle peut rencontrer et les circonstances dans lesquelles elle pourra vivre. Elle a compris que d'Arcy lui offrait la liberté d'être elle-même.

Elle regarda son mari dans les yeux.

– Papa m'a toujours permis ça et je sais que tu me le permettras aussi, Fitzwilliam. Parce que c'est de cette Elizabeth-là que tu es tombé amoureux et que tu ne voudrais pour rien au monde que je change. Jane, elle, n'a jamais eu la liberté dont j'ai joui. Elle se savait destinée à l'homme qui sauverait les Bennet de la ruine et de la pauvreté. Elle a donc abdiqué, pour nous, ses sœurs, sa liberté. Et d'Arcy la lui a rendue. Il lui a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse faire à une femme : lui offrir la liberté d'être elle-même !

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

– J'ai bien peur que cette mauvaise influence-là ne soit pas prête de disparaître.

Elle regarda son époux droit dans les yeux et alla jusqu'à froncer des sourcils.

– Ceci étant, Fitzwilliam Darcy, j'ai un peu peur qu'il n'y ait pas que la douce Jane qui ait changé au contact du charmant, de l'époustouflant, de l'extraordinaire, du triomphant, de l'unique Geoffroy d'Arcy. J'ai l'impression que Fizwilliam Darcy _aussi_ a disparu. Probablement pour laisser la place au petit frère admiratif qui découvre l'image rêvée d'une idole toujours souhaitée et jamais trouvée.

Fitzwilliam ne put que regarder ses mains.

Il s'était dit exactement la même chose quelques minutes auparavant.

Tenait-il la comparaison face au d'Arcy de Jane ?

Probablement pas. Qui était-il, après tout ? Un banal propriétaire terrien, sans passé exotique, sans expérience militaire, sans réel avenir dans une Angleterre soumise à l'ennemi...

Il sentit la main de sa femme passer derrière son cou et le ramener contre elle.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais, gronda-t-elle. Mon Fitzwilliam se laisse écraser par l'omnipotent, l'omniscient, l'omniprésent Geoffroy d'Arcy.

Elle l'embrassa avant de le repousser pour qu'ils puissent se regarder droit dans les yeux.

– D'abord, et j'y ai déjà fait allusion, l'omnitout d'Arcy n'existe pas. Il fait croire qu'il existe et il y parvient bien mieux que n'importe qui, mais dans le secret de leur chambre c'est sur l'épaule de Jane qu'il s'épanche de ses doutes, de ses peurs et de ses faiblesses.

Fitzwilliam jeta un regard dubitatif vers sa femme.

– Tu peux me croire, je ne te raconte pas ça pour te rassurer. D'Arcy n'est certes pas un homme normal, c'est une brute, un monstre, un colosse parmi les hommes, mais ce n'est pas un dieu. Il lui arrive d'avoir peur, il lui arrive d'avoir des doutes et il lui arrive, plus qu'à son tour, de se demander s'il tient la comparaison par rapport à toi.

Elle punit sa mimique d'une grimace exaspérée.

– Fitzwilliam, il a quatorze ans de plus que toi ! Qui sait ce que tu seras dans quatorze ans ? Je n'essayerai pas de te faire croire qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais le fait d'être le cousin, le frère de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ne veut pas dire qu'on devient, automatiquement, quelqu'un de banal et de sans intérêt. I

Elle fut tentée de le secouer, mais décida que ça ne le rendrait pas plus optimiste.

Probablement moins.

Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose qui lui rendrait sa confiance en soi. Pas évident.

Elle avait un moyen de le rassurer sur au moins un point et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour en faire usage, mais le gros de la dépression resterait entier.

Il lui fallait y réfléchir. Peut-être en parlerait-elle à son père. Il était de bon conseil et il pouvait sans doute mieux qu'elle se mettre à la place de son époux.

Elle l'attira contre elle et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Leurs chemises de nuit se retrouvèrent par terre et eux, dans leur lit.

A sa grande contrariété la dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de tomber dans sa passion amoureuse, tournait autour des chemises de nuit.

Les d'Arcy, eux, n'en portaient plus...


	13. Solution

Le retour d'un grand absent jusques là. Il va rester quelque temps parmi nous et après, selon mon humeur, nous nous en débarrasserons de façon définitive ou pas... Le vote est ouvert, j'écoute vos suggestions.

* * *

**Chapitre treize : Solution**

* * *

– Quel est le problème Lizzie ?

Edward Bennet avait été convoqué par sa fille à sa sortie du petit déjeuner. Comme il n'avait rien à refuser à madame Darcy –il n'aurait rien eu à refuser à madame d'Arcy non plus, mais comme ce n'était pas elle qui convoquait– et qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il s'était rendu au lieu habituel d'échanges de ses filles. Où elles attendaient sa venue.

– Fitzwilliam, répondit sa fille. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se sente écrasé par...

– L'écrasante personnalité de monsieur d'Arcy, termina Edward Bennet. J'avais cru remarquer que le fringant Darcy était moins présent ces derniers temps. Et c'est grave ?

Lizzie fut une grimace.

– Je pense que oui. Il en est au point où monsieur d'Arcy ne l'énerve même plus. Il semble juste avoir accepté qu'il y a d'Arcy et il y a les autres. Et les autres sont condamnés à être petits, insignifiants et sans importance.

Edward Bennet ne put que hocher du chef.

C'était grave. Il avait regretté l'hostilité entre ses deux gendres, mais l'hostilité était nettement préférable à une telle dépression.

Il se tourna vers Jane.

– Je suppose que ton mari n'est pas dépressif ?

Jane ne put que confirmer que son mari, même s'il n'était pas, en privé, aussi flamboyant qu'en public, n'avait aucun doute quant à sa place et son importance dans le monde.

Il revint à Elizabeth.

– Et tu souhaites mon avis sur ce qu'il faut faire ?

Il fit une grimace.

– J'ai bien peur que ton père ne soit pas le meilleur interprète dans le rôle du dépressif rétabli. J'ai mis moi-même plusieurs années avant de surmonter une amère déception amoureuse et je ne m'en suis sorti qu'avec la naissance de ta sœur. Avant, même votre mère n'a jamais pu réellement me faire sortir de mon trou... Lorsque l'ego en prend un coup, difficile de se remettre.

– Ça ne peut pas durer, papa. Je le sens littéralement se déliquer.

Son père lui jeta un regard inquiet. Le barbarisme mis à part, il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de sa fille. Si Fitzwilliam était en train de se construire un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son gendre Français, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger rapidement. Pas avec la façon magistrale dont le mari de Jane menait sa barque. Si déjà maintenant Fitzwilliam se sentait en infériorité, qu'est ce que ce serait dans quelques semaines lorsque d'Arcy aurait mené à bien le dépècement de la Grande Bretagne et la mise en place de deux Royaumes vassaux au Nord et à l'Ouest de l'Angleterre.

– Il faudrait lui booster son moral, fit remarquer Jane. Lui donner l'occasion de montrer qu'il est aussi bon et brillant que Geoffroy.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Je sais que Geoffroy doit partir pour Oxford avec ses principaux lieutenants pour une réunion d'Etat Major. Il sera absent une semaine. Pendant cette semaine, il pourrait m'arriver un pépin et ce serait Fitzwilliam qui me sauverait.

– Quel genre de pépin, demanda son père.

– Des malfrats m'enlèvent pour une rançon mirobolante et c'est Fitzwilliam qui me trouve et qui me ramène sous les vivats et le regard admiratif de sa femme.

Elizabeth eut l'air choqué.

– Ce ne serait qu'une honteuse mise en scène. Si jamais il l'apprend ça le détruira avec une totale certitude...

Jane poussa un long soupir et leva les mains en signe d'indifférence.

– C'était juste une proposition, fit-elle remarquer. Je ne vois, personnellement, aucun moyen de convaincre quelqu'un qui se persuade lui-même qu'il est inférieur à un autre, autre qu'une action d'éclat admirée de tous. C'est pas avec des mots que nous allons le convaincre que Geoffroy n'est pas de beaucoup son supérieur.

Monsieur Bennet secoua la tête.

– D'ailleurs ce n'est pas de ça que nous devront le convaincre. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que Fitzwilliam éprouve de l'admiration pour mon autre gendre. C'est une attitude normale entre frères mais ça ne doit pas inhiber sa personnalité. Il faut qu'il se sente important tout en se prenant Geoffroy comme un exemple à suivre.

Un sourire vint se nicher sur son visage.

– Je crois que je sais comment nous allons nous y prendre...

Il regarda Jane dans les yeux.

– Mais ça implique que tu es prête à prendre de vrais risques pour sortir Fitzwilliam de son trou.

Elizabeth fronça des sourcils.

– Comment ça des vrais risques? Qu'est ce que tu as en tête papa?

Il se tourna vers elle.

– Tu as raison, tout autant que Jane. Si nous montons un faux enlèvement, ça finira par se savoir. Pour éviter ça, une seule possibilité : nous en organisons un vrai...

Il se mit à siffloter et montra la direction approximative de Lambton.

– Et j'ai une excellente idée quant à l'homme de la situation.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

– Il va avaler l'appât, le crochet, la ligne et la cane à pêche.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Lizzie.

– J'espère sauver mes doigts...

* * *

Le Capitaine George Wickham était mécontent. Mécontent et Frustré. Mécontent, frustré et absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'on lui avait proposé.

Lui, un fils Darcy, fils bâtard, certes, mais fils Darcy quand même, se contenter d'une pension de dix mille livres par an?

Jamais!

Il valait au moins la moitié de Darcy. En dessous de vingt cinq mille, il ne cèderait pas.

IL se regarda longuement dans le miroir de sa chambre de l'auberge de Lambton et bomba le torse dans sa vareuse rouge de capitaine.

Un officier de sa gracieuse majesté, ça ne cède pas. Ça exige et ça obtient.

Il descendrait tout au plus à vingt. Rien de moins. Il était un Darcy après tout.

Un Darcy ça ne cède pas, ça exige et ça obtient.

Le seul problème c'est qu'il y avait aussi un Darcy de l'autre côté de la table de négociation et que de façon totalement in juste, celui-là s'entraînait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit, sur ce point, en infériorité.

Quinze, si vraiment Fitzwilliam Darcy continuait à se montrer intraitable.

Ce qui semblait être le cas puisqu'il refusait même de le voir et que toutes les discussions se passaient à Lambton entre lui et l'intendant des domaines de Darcy.

Et l'air méprisant de ce valet!

Comme si lui y pouvait quelque chose que son père ait, la veille de son mariage, cédé aux avances de sa mère. S'il y en avait un, dans cette histoire, qui n'était responsable de rien, c'était bien lui!

Et quant à le juger sur ce qu'il avait fait par la suite, c'était non seulement injuste mais pas fairplay du tout. Après tout qu'auraient-ils fait, eux, s'ils avaient été dans le même situation que lui?

Alors que tout jusqu'au fond d'eux-mêmes leur aurait susurré qu'ils étaient de la race des seigneurs et qu'ils avaient un droit, un droit irrémédiable à la moitié de la fortune de leur père?

Il sentait qu'il avait été plutôt peu exigeant, compte tenu de la situation.

Il regrettait un peu l'épisode de Georgiana à Ramsgate.

Mais il avait des excuses.

Il avait confondu son profond amour fraternel pour cet autre sentiment si proche.

On ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en faire le reproche.

Personne n'aurait su mieux résister à la tentation que lui ne l'avait fait. Et finalement c'était grâce à sa retenue que le pire avait été évité. N'importe quel autre que lui, dénué de sa noblesse naturelle aurait croqué le fruit et plongé toute la famille dans le scandale et le ruine.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

Il se découvrait un héros.

Que c'était agréable...

C'était d'autant plus agréable qu'il venait de découvrir, en même temps que sa filiation, que tout ce temps passé à fournir des renseignements aux Français, il travaillait pour un sien cousin. Techniquement, mais qui s'intéressait encore à ce genre de détails maintenant que le Roi avait fuit et que son cousin à lui, son cousin qui n'aurait jamais réussi s'il ne lui avait pas fourni les plans de Brighton et les dates des diverses fêtes, était, pratiquement, le Roi d'Angleterre, ça ne faisait pas disparaître la légère trace de trahison, mais du point de vue de sa conscience ça changeait tout. Pris entre les nécessités familiales et les devoirs patriotiques, il avait dû faire un choix cornélien et qui pouvait, vraiment, lui reprocher d'avoir choisi la famille.

Rien de plus important que la famille.

Tout le monde savait ça...

Surtout maintenant qu'il était démontré que sa famille était riche, riche, riche...

Et qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'approprier un bout substantiel de tout ce que ses cousins possédaient.

Cela faisait quelques temps que certaines idées lui trottaient dans la tête. Des idées plus patriotiques que familiales mais qui pouvaient se révéler particulièrement rentables –et sans risques s'il s'y prenait bien– pour lui.

Il avait laissé entendre à une ou deux reprises qu'il était là en mission pour le vrai patron de l'Angleterre.

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Quel que soit le point de vue où on le plaçait, il travaillait pour le Patron des îles britanniques. Le seul point litigieux, si tant est que ce genre de détail ait de l'intérêt, tenait à l'identité du patron.

Mais comme c'était fluctuant et que ça dépendait essentiellement de son intérêt, ça n'avait d'importance que pour lui et personne d'autre.

Ceci étant omis, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait été approché par un individu qui avait, fort maladroitement, il devait bien le reconnaître, sondé le terrain pour savoir quelle était sa mission.

Le vieux singe qu'il était avait fait les bonnes grimaces et il était maintenant en contact avec un groupe de résistants anti-Français qui rêvaient de faire un mauvais coup contre d'Arcy.

Il avait, au début, envisagé de simplement remonter la pelote et de livrer toute la bande aux commissaires de la République que d'Arcy avait ramené dans ses bagages. A cent livres par tête et cinq cent pour le chef, il avait une petite chance, s'il s'y prenait bien et s'il réussissait à mouiller quelques membres de familles, à se récupérer deux mille ou deux mille cinq cents livres...

Pas le Pérou mais ce qui était pris était pris...

Il avait finalement renoncé.

Il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard.

En attendant, il avait à sa disposition une bande d'imbéciles patriotiques qui pourraient, le moment venu lui être d'une grande utilité.

Il jouait notamment avec l'idée de les utiliser pour dévaliser un des transports de fonds des soldes de l'armée de d'Arcy. Dix milles hommes à 5 livres par homme, officiers et sous officiers non inclus, cela ferait au moins cinquante mille livres. Et s'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait leur piquer le fuit de leurs rapines, et, ensuite ,les dénoncer et toucher la prime par tête et la prime spéciale que d'Arcy ne manquerait pas de proposer.

Son sourire satisfait lui faisait face et Wickham ne put empêcher un regard admiratif. Il avait toutes les qualités des Darcy moins une pesante conscience.

Qui des trois irait le plus loin ?

Il était sûr de la réponse.

* * *

Edward Bennet faisait surveiller Wickham de puis que ce dernier s'était installé à Lambton.

Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que le fait de, bientôt, devenir un "vrai" membre de la famille avec rentes et terres, ne lui serait jamais suffisant.

Il était dans la nature de Wickham d'en vouloir toujours plus.

Et il était dans la nature d'Edward Bennet de ne pas laisser ses filles se faire dépouiller par un squale à la petite semaine qui ne saurait, de toutes façons, pas gérer la fortune qu'il leur aurait volé.

Et donc Edward Bennet faisait surveiller le squale pour éviter qu'il ne se serve trop dans la caisse des maris de ses filles.

Tout comme il éviterait que ce cher Wickham ne tourne autour d'une autre de ses filles. Lydia ne jurait plus que par Mayfayr, et donc elle ne posait plus de problème de ce côté là. Surtout que ce dernier, un officier de sa Majesté, en contre partie de l'assurance par d'Arcy que sa famille conserverait tous ses domaines, avait clairement laissé entendre que le manque de dot de Lydia ne l'empêcherait jamais de l'aimer et de la chérir.

Tout le monde y trouvait son compte et comme Mayfayr était plutôt acceptable comme gendre, Edward Bennet était prêt à donner son aval dès que les affaires politiques se seraient calmées.

Kittie, bien que bien plus raisonnable en compagnie de Georgiana qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec Lydia, restait une proie possible. Improbable mais possible. Ne serait-ce que pour des raisons de vanité personnelle de sa cadette. Elle pourrait être celle qui se récupérerait Wickham. Celle qui aurait damé le pion à Lizzie et Lydia.

C'était une motivation idiote mais pas tout à fait hors du domaine de compétence de Kittie. Donc, pour éviter tout risque, Edward Bennet avait pris ses précautions.

* * *

Edward Bennet marchait dans le parc de Pemberley. Il tournait depuis deux heures autour du lac et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se rendre compte que Jane et son mari étaient en train de nager dans le plus simple appareil aux environs de la petite île centrale.

Il poussa un long soupir mi ébahi mi choqué.

Qui aurait cru que sa fille la plus raisonnable recelait en elle tous ces trésors de non-conformisme?

Il prit une longue inspiration et se força à revenir à son problème actuel.

Il reprit son cheminement en coupant vers les bois.

Il y avait retrouvé une vieille habitude qu'il avait abandonné lorsque les souvenirs qui y étaient associés s'étaient révélés trop difficiles à porter. Mais la promenade activait ses neurones et il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute son habilité pour faire bouger Wickham.

Wickham était loin d'être un imbécile mais, de temps à autres, son avarice et son envie de posséder la fortune des autres, le réduisait à l'état de parfait imbécile bavant.

Et c'était comme ça que monsieur Bennet le voulait. Suffisamment motivé par l'argent pour oublier qu'il allait s'attaquer au fauve le plus dangereux des îles britanniques.

Et, sur un point, le fait que ce soit Wickham qui serait derrière l'opération, avait un gros avantage. Il ferait en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à Jane. Même son appât du gain ne lui ferait pas oublier que d'Arcy idolâtrait sa femme et qu'il n'y aurait pas de lieu suffisamment éloigné pour échapper à sa vengeance si Jane en sortait ne serait-ce que contusionnée.

Ceci étant dit, ses propres hommes seraient là aussi...

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Edward Bennet secoua la tête. Il avait beau cherche, il ne trouvait rien qui pourrait pousser Wickham à sortir de son trou pour s'en prendre à Jane.

Il fallait quelque chose de suffisamment gros pour éveiller son appétit et aussi de suffisamment secret pour que Wickham ait l'impression que même d'Arcy n'en ferait jamais référence publiquement.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'idée lui vint.

Et c'était tellement évident. Comment pouvait-il ne pas y avoir pensé de suite...

* * *


	14. Famille

Un chapitre un peu plus noir que les chapitres habituels.  
Un petit rappel à nos héroïnes que l'environnement est peu propice aux grandes histoires d'Amour, à moins qu'elles ne soient tragiques.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Famille**

* * *

Comment faire passer la nouvelle ?

Edward Bennet était certain qu'un telle nouvelle ferait immédiatement réagir Wickham. Restait à lui faire apprendre la teneur de cette information sans faire naître de soupçons.

La nouvelle que Wickham était un bâtard du père Darcy ne s'était pas encore largement répandue, mais certains bruits couraient, d'ailleurs dûs aux confidences de Wickham lui-même.

L'angle d'approche familial pouvait donc être envisagé.

Quelqu'un pouvait essayer de passer par Wickham pour toucher d'Arcy. Quelqu'un qui aurait des renseignements qui pousseraient Wickham à agir...

Edward Bennet poussa un long soupir.

Il avait une bonne idée sur l'identité de celui qui approcherait Wickham.

Il espérait juste qu'il se montrerait raisonnable dans son jeu d'acteur.

Parfois, souvent même, il en faisait trop, ruinant toute la crédibilité de la représentation.

Il récupéra une feuille et se mit à rédiger son invitation.

* * *

D'Arcy prit la peine de frapper à la porte du petit boudoir où il savait pouvoir trouver sa femme et sa belle sœur.

Il fut invité à entrer et son sourire était celui d'un gamin ayant, enfin, mis la main sur les biscuits soigneusement cachés par la cuisinière.

Jane lui rendit son sourire.

Le fait qu'il soit là, à cette heure inhabituelle et matinale, un sourire aux lèvres ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : les Gallois avaient signé.

– Les Gallois aussi, donc, fit-elle en rangeant ses aiguilles et en se levant.

Il la récupéra par la taille et la fit longuement tourner autour de lui.

Telle une gamine, elle ne put qu'éclater de rire.

– Geoffroy, s'il vous plaît, c'est inconvenant...

Il s'arrêta mais uniquement pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur son cou et de s'enivrer de ce parfum qui le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

– Je vous aime, Jane, murmura-t-il. Je vous aime et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de tout arrêter et de me retirer pour ne plus rien faire que vous aduler du soir au matin et du matin au soir...

Elle se tourna pour récupérer ses lèvres.

Elle savait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait mais elle savait aussi qu'une telle vie ne pourrait pas durer. Et s'il se laissait aller à ne plus rien faire de ce qui l'intéressait juste pour se consacrer à elle, il finirait le plus frustré des hommes.

Et elle, la plus hystérique des femmes.

– Pas question, répondit-elle. Je n'ai rien contre voler vos nuits et quelques unes de vos heures diurnes, mais je ne saurai vous supporter jour et nuit. J'ai besoin de faire autre chose, monsieur mon époux. Si je ne faisais plus que vous voir, j'ai bien peur que nous ne nous ennuyions de toutes ces choses qui nous plaisaient tant auparavant.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Nous aurons tout le voyage vers la Nouvelle Orléans où vous n'aurez rien de mieux à faire que de m'aduler et de m'aimer, Geoffroy. Et je suis prête à parier que lorsque vous serez arrivé vous serez fort satisfait de pouvoir prendre quelques distances d'avec moi.

Elle se serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

– Je veux bien faire partie de vos projets mais je n'ai aucune intention de les remplacer tous. Nous construirons ensembles ce nouveau monde qui vous fascine tant. J'ai moi aussi hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre là-bas...

Elle le repoussa et fit une grimace mi-sérieuse mi-ironique.

– Et donc non, je tiens à conserver mes heures de liberté et de bavardage avec le reste de la gent féminine...

Il eut l'air à la fois déçu et soulagé.

C'est vrai que ses projets lui tenaient à cœur mais pour elle il aurait été...

Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

– C'est inutile Geoffroy, je ne demande rien de plus que ce que tu me donnes déjà et je suis même prête à me contenter de moins si ce qui reste se révèle aussi intense que maintenant.

* * *

Elizabeth poussa un soupir à peine audible.

Dommage que sa sœur n'ait pas la moindre once de sens politique en elle.

Quelle bonne nouvelle pour le monde entier cela aurait été que de voir Geoffroy d'Arcy prendre sa retraite pour s'occuper exclusivement de sa femme et de ses enfants.

Ça n'aurait peut-être pas duré mais les quelques mois de répit auraient fait du bien à l'Empire Britannique.

Ceci étant, Jane avait sans doute raison, ça n'aurait pas duré. Même pas quelques mois. Pas avec un homme aussi actif que son beau frère.

Elle même commençait à trouver que la vie de jeunes mariés, si elle était excitante et pleine de découvertes érotiques, manquait un peu de consistance.

Elle avait commencé, juste après le repas de mi journée, à voir madame Reynolds et à parler de Pemberley. Des domestiques, des comptes, de la gestion matérielle d'une domain de cette taille et elle s'était aperçue que c'était une tâche à temps plein et qu'elle se sentirait très à l'aise dans ce rôle de maîtresse de maison.

Elle en avait parlé avec madame Reynolds et celle-ci lui avait avoué qu'elle commençait à ressentir le poids des années et qu'elle ne verrait pas du tout d'un mauvais œil que la nouvelle madame Darcy, se mêle de la vie de Pemberley et récupère l'une ou l'autre des charges qui lui incombait jusque là.

Et elles s'étaient entendues pour trouver le temps de travailler ensembles.

D'Arcy finit par trouver le courage de s'arracher des bras de sa sœur et se dirigea vers elle.

Selon son habitude, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Une habitude prise, personne ne savait où, mais qu'il maintenait avec ses belles sœurs et sa belle mère.

– Comment allez-vous, madame Darcy ? Tout va bien j'espère...

– A part la présence de votre armée ?

– A part la présence de mon armée !

Le jeu, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, avait pris corps dès le surlendemain de leurs mariages. Elizabeth avait décidé qu'elle ne ferait pas semblant d'être ravie d'être occupée par les Français. Et donc, chaque fois que d'Arcy lui demandait comment elle allait et si tout allait bien, elle lui répondait d'abord par cette même question rituelle.

– A part la présence de votre armée, ça va plutôt bien, monsieur d'Arcy. Et tant que ma sœur vous supportera, je continuerai à faire ce même effort surhumain journalier pour en faire de même.

D'Arcy lui fit un sourire.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes armées ne devraient plus rester stationnées en Angleterre pour très longtemps. Avec les deux traités écossais et gallois, je pense que mon opération militaire vient de se conclure. Des garnisons vont remplacer mes vétérans et eux et moi nous pourrons nous rendre sur notre prochain théâtre d'opérations.

– La Louisiane ?

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

– Nous pourrons sans doute profiter des derniers vents favorables pour nous rendre sur place.

Elizabeth jeta un regard curieux vers la mappemonde qui trônait dans le petit boudoir.

– Et vous envisagez quoi, sur place ? Une conquête militaire ?

D'Arcy hocha du chef. Il n'en avait jamais fait un secret et il n'avait nulle intention de commencer maintenant. Et c'était plutôt dans son intérêt que les Anglais sachent qu'il lorgnait sur le Canada et que son projet était la libération de la Nouvelle France.

– Une campagne de libération, madame Darcy. Les Rois de France se sont montrés peu efficaces dans la défense de leurs sujets d'Outre-mer. La République va montrer au monde que les citoyens Français sont eux, au centre de ses préoccupations. Qu'ils soient en France, au Canada, en Angleterre ou ailleurs...

– Ailleurs, monsieur d'Arcy ? Où la France aurait-elle encore des citoyens perdus ?

D'Arcy sentit les bras de sa femme se glisser autour de sa taille et son sourire satisfait s'accentua.

La tête de Jane se posa sur son omoplate et il eut furieusement envie de se retourner pour laisser son nez frôler la coiffure de son épouse.

Il se retint.

Ce serait pour plus tard. Il se força à se concentrer à nouveau sur la question d'Elizabeth.

– L'AIlleurs de la République, madame Darcy, c'est partout. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est vital que la conquête de l'Angleterre se passe au mieux, sans trop d'effusion de sang, sans massacres, sans pillages. Pour montrer au Monde que la République peut accueillir en son sein de nouveaux peuples et de nouveaux territoires et que personne n'y perd rien...

– Et les déportations ?

– Les meneurs potentiels sont transportés ailleurs, mais leurs biens ne sont pas confisqués ! rappela d'Arcy avec son sourire satisfait toujours sur ses lèvres. S'ils se conduisent correctement, lesdits biens demeurent la propriété des familles. Et si les familles se conduisent de façon responsable, nous garantissons la sécurité du membre de la famille qui participe à la sublime tâche de coloniser le nouveau monde...

Elizabeth émit un grondement et s'adressa à sa sœur.

– Et toi tu laisses faire ?

– J'ai déjà obtenu que les pasteurs ne soient pas envoyés en Louisiane, répondit Jane. Si l'Archevèque de Canterbury accepte, la semaine prochaine, l'idée du concordat, ils seront libérés immédiatement et pourront retourner dans leurs paroisses.

Elle leva la tête et jeta un regard vers sa sœur. Elle fut immédiatement rassurée ! Pas de rancœur personnelle, là. Juste son rôle habituel de défenderesse de la Britannicité.

– Pour le reste, chaque chose en son temps. Je travaille toutes les nuits à éroder les convictions de mon époux et à le convaincre que ses projets actuels ne sont pas la meilleure façon de présenter au monde la République comme l'amie de tous... Mon horrible tyran de mari a même laissé entendre que les chefs de famille trop anciens pour avoir de réelles chances de survivre en tant que colons pourraient ne pas être déportés... Petit à petit l'hirondelle fait son nid !

Elizabeth se permit un autre grognement insatisfait.

– Insuffisant que tout cela, il n'est pas acceptable que des gentilshommes soient ainsi déportés comme des malfaiteurs.

D'arcy laissa échapper un ricanement.

– Que voilà une indignation peu crédible. Dois-je rappeler que la Couronne Britannique a fait bien pire pour les Irlandais qui se sont révoltés pour montrer qu'ils n'appréciaient pas de vous voir leur voler leurs terres ou enfermer leurs prêtres ? Et vous n'avez déporté qu'une minorité. Juste ceux que vous n'avez pas fusillés ou pendus auparavant. Souhaitez-vous que je vous rappelle le nombre d'irlandais qui ont été tués par les troupes britanniques lors de la révolte de 1798 ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous rappelle que parmi les pendus et les fusillés, il y avait plus de vingt pour cents de femmes ? Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle que parmi les déportés plus du quart avaient moins de seize ans ?

D'Arcy se permit une moue dubitative.

– Comparés à vos méthodes, les miennes sont tout à fait humaines et pourraient même, dans certains cercles du pouvoir consulaire français, être considérés comme peu convaincantes et comme devant être remplacées par des méthodes plus "énergiques".

Il récupéra sa femme et fit en sorte qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

– Je vais essayer de mettre le plus grand nombre de verrous possibles pour que les mesures que j'ai prises perdurent et ne soient pas remplacées par d'autres qui seraient nettement plus restrictives pour les libertés des Anglais. Mais une fois que je serai parti, quelqu'un d'autre sera chargé de la destinée des Anglais. Et rien ne garantit que mes méthodes résistent à une nouvelle orientation politique. Elles ne résisteront sûrement pas à la moindre insurrection.

Il regarda sa belle sœur droit dans les yeux.

– Je suis un d'Arcy, ma chère sœur. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas taillés pour la contemplation passive et l'observation détachée. Je sais que mon frère ne pourra pas, surtout si mes successeurs sont aussi idiots que je le crains, rester assis à ne rien faire pendant que des Anglais meurent, croupissent en prison ou sont déportés. Mais, si je me suis débrouillé pour que ses biens ne puissent pas être confisqués, je ne peux rien faire pour le mettre à l'abri de la justice française s'il arrivait qu'il fut mêlé à des activités anti-républicaines.

Il plaça ses mains sur celles de sa femme toujours présente derrière lui.

– J'ai donné viager de Pemberley à Fitzwilliam et à Georgiana. Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il advienne, il est peu vraisemblable qu'on puisse jamais expulser les membres _innocents_ de la famille de ce qui, pour l'administration des Domaines, est _ma_ propriété. Mais, comme dit, ça n'empêchera aucun Commissaire du Peuple de faire procéder à des arrestations même si le soupçon est né d'une lettre anonyme écrite par un acolyte dudit Commissaire. C'est la raison pour laquelle, madame, je vous conjure de ne jamais utiliser le ton et les phrases que vous utilisez avec moi avec d'autres officiels de la République. Serait-ce même l'un ou l'autre de mes fidèles généraux. Tous me sont fidèles mais tous sont aussi très attachés à une République qui a fait d'eux, fils de savetiers, de paysans ou de pêcheurs, des Généraux et des Cadres d'un Régime qui donne vraiment leur chance à ceux qui le méritent.

Il poussa un long soupir.

– La République a ses défauts mais pas celui d'être ingrat envers ceux qui la servent avec dévotion et courage.

Il sourit et se montra du doigt.

– Elle est même prête à intégrer ceux de l'ancienne aristocratie qui reconnaissent son intérêt. Mais elle est comme toute communauté qui a été attaquée de toute part et qui s'en est sortie par miracle, très prompte à considérer que ses ennemis doivent être éliminés avant qu'ils ne soient vraiment dangereux. C'est pourquoi, je ne peux qu'être insistant pour que vous soyez plus prudente dans les mots que vous utilisez pour marquer votre agacement quant à notre présence.

Ses yeux jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil vers l'abdomen de sa belle-sœur.

– Le fait que vous soyez enceinte n'arrêtera pas un Commissaire du Peuple et ne l'empêchera pas de vous faire arrêter. Vous ne serez pas exécutée avant la naissance mais la prison n'est pas un bon environnement pour mener à bien une grossesse. Et même si tout se passe bien, il faut que vous sachiez que vos enfants n'ont aucune chance de se voir confiés à la famille proche, même pas à une tante Bennet, mais qu'ils seront confiés à une famille républicaine méritante. La République aime être sûre que les enfants des rebelles seront de bons petits républicains.

Elizabeth ne put que reconnaître la réelle sollicitude dont son beau-frère faisait preuve. Elle savait que leurs joutes personnelles ne pouvaient pas dépasser le cadre familial. Pas si elle voulait que ses enfants puissent profiter de leur héritage.

– Je sais tout ça, monsieur d'Arcy. Jane m'a fait passer vos avertissements plus d'une fois et je sais que votre sollicitude n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques intérêts personnels. Je tiendrais compte de vos avis et je serais prudente de ne pas utiliser ces mots devant des étrangers.

– Même pas devant des domestiques, insista d'Arcy. Même les plus fidèles d'entre les fidèles commettent parfois des erreurs ou ont des enfants qui font des bêtises et lorsque c'est leur vie ou celle de leur famille qui est en jeu, l'hésitation n'est jamais très longue... Mieux vaut que ce soit l'autre, l'étranger ou mieux encore _l'exploiteur du peuple_, qui paye plutôt que son propre sang...

D'Arcy ne put que secouer la tête.

– L'être humain n'est pas une créature très respectable et il n'est _jamais_ honorable. L'intérêt personnel prendra toujours le dessus, croyez-en mon expérience. Seuls ceux qui vous aiment et qui l'ont prouvé méritent votre confiance et même ceux-là, si on s'en prend à ceux qui sont plus proches que vous, finiront par vous laisser tomber.

Elizabeth ne put que secouer la tête.

– Vous vivez dans un monde horrible, monsieur d'Arcy.

– C'est aussi le vôtre, madame Darcy. Vous avez juste, jusqu'à présent, eut la chance de ne pas avoir à vous en rendre compte, protégée que vous étiez par une famille aimante ou un mari puissant. Et vous n'aurez, à l'avenir, pas d'autre choix que de tenir compte de la réalité. Ne faites confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi et ne vous laissez jamais aller à vous exprimer librement devant qui que ce soit...

– Vous faire confiance, monsieur d'Arcy. Pourquoi vous ferai-je confiance ?

D'Arcy serra les mains de sa femme qui s'était crispée aux mots de sa sœur.

– Parce que je suis le seul qui a vraiment un intérêt direct à votre survie. Ma femme pourra peut-être vivre quelques temps loin de vous, elle ne pourra certainement pas vivre heureuse s'il vous arrivait malheur. Et je suis sûr que l'inverse est vrai. Je ferai donc tout pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis. J'ai déjà donné la preuve qu'on ne touchait pas impunément à ma famille. L'instinct de survie étant le plus souvent plus fort que l'appât du gain, cela devrait suffire pour tenir la plupart des grands malades à l'écart. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vous jeter dans les problèmes si tel est votre bon plaisir. Et la même peur qui tiendra les requins à l'écart si vous vous tenez tranquilles, les rassemblera pour la curée si vous leur donnez des raisons de penser qu'ils pourront se venger de moi en toute impunité.

Les yeux de d'Arcy devinrent aussi froid que l'acier.

– Ils se trompent, le fait qu'ils aient des raisons légales de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de ma famille ne m'empêchera jamais de m'offrir leur tête, mais ça ne vous rendra pas la vie, Elizabeth... Ça ne vous rendra pas la vie...

Il se tourna, embrassa sa femme avec passion et sortit, laissant derrière lui une atmosphère bien moins joyeuse qu'à son entrée.


	15. Management

Où l'on apprend que l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, même à Pemberley.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Management **

* * *

Fitzwilliam et son intendant, Jenkins, passaient en revue les différents scénarii concernant le fils bâtard.

– Je déconseille de l'installer dans les environs, répéta Jenkins. S'il est trop proche, nous ne nous débarrasserons jamais de lui. Il sera continuellement sur notre dos et fera tout pour que ses dépenses soient imputées à Pemberley.

Darcy eut un sourire bien involontaire.

– Je me demande comment d'Arcy réagirait si ce cher Wickham se mettait à utiliser sa bourse pour payer ses dépenses personnelles ?

Jenkins partagea son sourire.

– Mal, si j'en juge par sa réputation. J'ai bien peur que Wickham ne s'en sorte pas aussi facilement qu'avec nous.

Darcy reposa la liasse de papiers qu'il était en train de feuilleter. Des titres de propriétés qu'il envisageait de faire passer sous le nom de Wickham, histoire de donner à son frère –_le terme lui donnait toujours encore l'envie d'aller insulter son père au cimetière_– un bien capable de lui donner un revenu décent.

Depuis qu'il avait eu entre les mains la lettre de sa mère à la Reine, il avait fait ses propres recherches dans les papiers de sa mère et de son père.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de le faire. Avec la lettre que Richard lui avait ramené et qu'il avait toujours en sa possession, il s'était pris au jeu –il détestait ce mot– de découvrir ce que le mariage de son père et de sa mère avait vraiment été.

Fort heureusement, le mariage avait été, s'il pouvait en croire les journaux respectifs de son père et de sa mère, aussi heureux –_d'un point de vue sentimental_– et aussi malheureux –d_'un point de vue santé_– que les rumeurs le disaient.

Sa mère, Lady Anne Fitzwilliam, était d'une grande beauté mais d'une santé très fragile. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait été sujette à de nombreuses maladies et les médecins lui avaient, dès qu'elle avait atteint un âge suffisant, déconseillé de se marier dans la mesure où ils pensaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants...

Elle s'était faite à cette idée et avait mené une vie plutôt recluse jusqu'au jour où un cousin de Fitzwilliam leur avait rendu visite.

Et Quentin Darcy avait transformé la vie de la jeune femme souffreteuse. Il l'avait sortie, lui avait fait faire du cheval, l'avait emmenée –_dûment chaperonnée par sa sœur Catherine_– à Ramsgate et lui avait rendue, en quelques mois, l'envie de vivre, de se marier et d'avoir des enfants...

Sauf que son père, fou amoureux de sa femme, n'avait aucune intention de lui faire courir le moindre risque de mourir en couches.

Et il avait donc élaboré le plan le plus idiot –_de l'avis de Darcy_– qui se pouvait imaginer.

Son père avait décidé que jamais il ne toucherait la femme qu'il aimait de façon à ne lui faire jamais courir le moindre risque de mourir en couches.

Darcy, qui depuis qu'il était amoureux d'Elizabeth savait que de se jurer de ne pas toucher à la femme qu'on aime avant d'être marié est –à son petit niveau– un serment intenable s'imaginait sans mal combien de temps le serment de son père avait tenu.

Un peu plus d'un mois, à en juger d'après le journal de sa mère qui était sortie de la rupture du serment par son mari plutôt satisfaite et contente. Effrayée aussi quant à l'avenir mais tout à fait décidée à profiter de sa nouvelle faveur maritale.

Sauf qu'il y avait l'autre partie du plan de son père qui, elle, avait parfaitement réussi.

Sous la forme d'un petit George Wickham, fils de Quentin Darcy et de Maryssa Wickham et destiné à devenir, un jour, George Darcy, l'héritier du domaine.

Comment son père avait réussi à convaincre l'épouse de George Wickham père de se laisser faire un enfant par lui n'apparaissait dans aucun des journaux mais une série de question à Madame Reynolds avait apporté des réponses tout à fait plausibles.

Les époux Wickham, mariés depuis six ans, n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants et leur bonheur s'en ressentait. George Wickham père commençait à se sentir responsable et, comme il était très croyant, à se persuader qu'il faisait l'objet d'une punition divine.

Madame Wickham n'avait pas dû être trop difficile à persuader de tenter l'expérience. Non seulement le couple aurait un enfant mais ledit enfant était destiné à hériter le domaine.

Et c'est ce qui s'était passé.

Sauf que monsieur et madame Darcy, tout à fait normaux dans leurs ébats, se mirent à faire des enfants.

C'est en lisant le journal de son père que Darcy apprit qu'il n'était, en fait, pas l'aîné mais seulement le troisième enfant. Les deux autres, un garçon et une fille, étaient morts très vite après leurs naissances, intervenues prématurément respectivement deux mois et un mois avant terme.

L'énorme douleur ressentie par ses parents à la perte de leurs enfants était heureusement pondérée par la satisfaction que sa mère avait, à chaque fois, passé l'épreuve sans trop de difficultés.

La troisième naissance, la sienne, n'avait, malheureusement pas été aussi facile et sa mère avait mis des mois à s'en remettre. Mais elle s'en était remise et la fierté d'avoir mis au monde un héritier Darcy n'avait d'équivalent que la honte de son mari d'avoir mis au monde un bâtard sans en parler à sa femme.

A la fin de la longue convalescence de sa femme, Quentin Darcy avait franchi le Rubicond de l'aveu et avait tout raconté à sa femme.

Qui avait pris l'existence de ce bâtard avec autant de sérénité que d'inquiétude.

Le petit George avait quatre ans à la naissance de Fitzwilliam et présentait toutes les caractéristiques d'un gamin de son âge, bien portant et aventureux.

Madame Darcy refusa que le petit soit éloigné de Pemberley.

Si monsieur Darcy et madame Wickham portaient le poids de leur péché, le petit, lui, en était innocent. Il était donc hors de question qu'il subisse la moindre punition.

Et comme Wickham était le plus dévoué –_et, depuis la naissance de "son" fils_– le plus heureux des hommes, il fut décidé que tout serait fait pour que le petit George puisse sortir de sa condition servile et entamer, lorsqu'il serait adulte, la carrière de son choix, et le cas échéant, une aide substantielle pour pouvoir épouser une héritière de bonne famille. Quentin prévoyant même, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, d'avouer au futur beau-père la véritable filiation de Wickham.

Lady Anne n'ayant en elle aucune fibre mauvaise –_les mauvaises langues disant que toute la méchanceté de la famille se serait cristallisée chez sa sœur aînée_– décida donc de prendre en main l'affaire et, avec l'aide de madame Wickham, pas vraiment contrite d'avoir fauté avec le mari de sa maîtresse, mis au point un programme d'éducation pour les deux fils de son mari.

Programme qui fut respecté jusqu'à sa mort et même au-delà puisque, et son mari et son fils, remplirent scrupuleusement les obligations souscrites à propos du fils bâtard. Le fils le faisant sans même savoir les liens de sang l'unissant à George Wickham.

* * *

Darcy poussa un long soupir tout en essayant de de pas laisser son avis de Wickham polluer ses pensées.

– Techniquement, fit remarquer son intendant, nous ne pouvons même pas donner une des propriétés à votre demi frère. Sous les termes de la loi française, tout appartient à votre beau-frère. Nous pourrions utiliser ce faux-semblant pour le vider avec quelques milliers de livres en poche.

Darcy ne put que secouer la tête.

– Il refusera. Je le connais, c'est un voyou et un bon-à-rien. Il ne déguerpira pas avant d'avoir une part qui lui semble adéquate de nos propriétés. Je suis persuadé qu'il a réussi à se convaincre que la moitié devrait lui revenir. Heureusement qu'il ne connaît pas les circonstances de sa naissance parce que sinon, il n'aurait de cesse que de tout avoir...

Mais un sourire n'en apparut pas moins sur le visage de Darcy.

– Ceci étant dit, votre idée n'est pas mauvaise du tout. Nous avons l'usufruit mais nous ne sommes nullement autorisés à "donner" une propriété à Wickham. S'il y en a un qui peut faire ça c'est mon cher cousin. Que diriez-vous de lui demander son avis ? Je suis sûr qu'il a des idées intéressantes quant à la façon de "donner son dû" à ce cher Wickham.

* * *

– Votre père a fait ça ?

Darcy fit de son mieux pour rester serein.

Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'avait fait son père mais il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer à son cousin. Il fut très surpris de la suite du commentaire.

– Pas idiot comme idée, ça dénote une totale absence de compréhension de ce qu'implique une vrai sentiment amoureux mais, dans sa situation et compte tenu des risques que courraient sa femme, c'était un plan pas idiot du tout.

D'Arcy jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers et fit une grimace.

– J'ai peut-être une solution, finit-il par dire. J'ai récupéré en pays de Loire la propriété d'un cousin qui a été guillotiné avec le reste de sa famille et le domaine, si ses caves vinicoles sont bien gérées, pourrait générer l'équivalent d'un revenu d'environ quinze milles Livres. Nous pourrions le lui transmettre, ça vous en débarrasserait et ça le mettrait à l'abri d'éventuels ennuis si jamais on découvrait ses liens avec moi...

– Pourquoi le fait d'être votre cousin lui apporterait-il plus d'ennuis qu'à moi ?

D'Arcy lui décocha un sourire narquois.

– La partie due au cousinage sera la même, c'est la partie espionnage pour mon compte qui risque de lui rapporter de gros ennuis avec tout le monde...

Darcy resta quelques instants bouche-bée.

– Il espionnait pour vous ?

– Plutôt pour quelqu'un qui lui payait ses dettes, répondit d'Arcy. Il n'a appris mon identité que lorsque je lui ai fait parvenir les chevaux destinés à permettre à notre cousin Fitzwilliam de "sauver" trois importants généraux britanniques et de les rendre à sa majesté le Roi Georges. Avant, il n'avait aucune idée qu'il œuvrait pour mon compte...

– Vous avez permis à Fitzwilliam de faire évader trois généraux ?

– Évidemment, si déjà je devais me débrouiller pour que les trois plus mauvais généraux de l'armée britannique s'échappent, autant que ce soit au profit de la famille. Il est passé général et a récupéré un domaine pour le prix de sa peine. Je suis très fier de lui... C'est un des officiers les plus capables de la famille, ça m'embêtait qu'il soit continuellement dans les difficultés financières. Et comme il est plutôt fier, il aurait sans doute refusé une aide de ma part. Comme ça c'est George III lui-même qui lui a donné et j'ai, le jour même, fait faire mon inscription dans les dossiers des Domaines.

Il fit un sourire satisfait.

– C'est de l'acquis familial, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne le perdra plus. Pareil pour Wickham et son petit domaine dans le Kent. Mais celui-là je l'ai fait enregistrer au nom de George Wickham, agent spécial du premier Proconsul.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil à son cousin.

– Si un jour, il nous causait des ennuis, vous aurez la preuve qu'il espionnait pour les Français, il aura du mal à revenir vous chercher des noises sans risquer de se faire fusiller.

Darcy ne put que secouer la tête.

Combien de coups à l'avance son cousin jouait-il ?

Y avait-il seulement un domaine où il n'était pas prêt à tout ?

Il lui posa la question.

– Désolé de vous décevoir, cousin, mais il en est un où je suis seulement en train de mettre en place mes pions. Il faut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et que ça m'a pris totalement par surprise...

Darcy fut ravi de l'entendre.

– Un domaine où vous n'aviez pas tout prévu ? Je suis abasourdi de l'entendre. Serait-ce trop vous demander de quel domaine il s'agit.

– Ne soyez pas si ironique, cousin. Je mets au défi quiconque de prévoir ce genre de choses. Ceci étant, c'est vrai que je n'avais même pas prévu un plan au cas où...

Il poussa un soupir et s'amusa de la frustration de Darcy. Il le laissa mariner quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

– Là où je n'ai rien prévu avant de débarquer, c'est à propos des Bennet.

– Des Bennet ?

D'Arcy hocha du chef.

– Évidemment des Bennet, cousin. J'ai épousé une des Bennet, de ce fait, toute la famille devient, automatiquement, ma responsabilité. Il faut que je prévois ce qu'il faut faire, et pour les protéger et pour leur garantir une sécurité financière qui, jusqu'à présent, leur faisait défaut.

Darcy qui avait envisagé une certain nombre de scénarii dans ce sens, se mit à regarder son cousin avec une autre œil. Il prenait, c'était clair, ses responsabilités très au sérieux et, contrairement à la plupart des gens, il n'hésitait pas à en embrasser de nouvelles.

– Et vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il faudra faire ?

D'Arcy hocha du chef.

– Je me suis d'ores et déjà arrangé pour que les Bennet ne perdent pas Longbourn à la mort de mon beau-père.

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à son intendant qui, d'un hochement de tête, lui indiqua qu'il laissait tomber l'affaire. Les Collins avaient été raisonnables dans leurs demandes mais si d'Arcy s'était arrangé de son côté, il était inutile de continuer dans ce sens.

– Vous avez dédommagé les Collins ?

D'Arcy eut l'air surpris.

– Non, répondit-il. Je me suis contenté de signer l'arrêté d'introduction du Code Civil au sein de la législation anglaise. En cas d'absence d'héritier mâle, en droit français, ce sont les femmes qui héritent et la mère garde l'usufruit jusqu'à sa mort. Le principe de l'"_entail_" a disparu, les Collins n'ont, légalement, plus droit à rien. L'affaire est close ! Monsieur Bennet pourra faire un testament dans lequel il décidera ce que deviendra son domaine. Ce sera à lui de choisir. Je lui ai déjà donné quelques conseils sur la question.

Darcy et son intendant se regardèrent. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils s'occupent quand même de cette affaire. D'Arcy ne reculait manifestement devant aucun effort lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille mais le reste du monde le laissait tout aussi manifestement indifférent.

Il faudrait peut-être lui rappeler que les Collins étaient les cousins des Bennet.

– Ensuite je me suis arrangé pour que Lydia trouve un époux...

Darcy leva un sourcil surpris.

– Mayfayr, répondit d'Arcy. Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'il apprenne que s'il épouse Lydia, sa famille gardera la propriété de tous leurs domaines. Normalement les biens de tous les officiers et fonctionnaires ayant quitté l'Angleterre sont récupérés par les Domaines. Mais il y a quelques exceptions. Les familles des Consuls et Proconsuls jouissent d'une immunité relative si les familles se tiennent tranquilles.

D'Arcy fit son plus charmant sourire à son cousin.

– Tous mes beaux-frères bénéficieront de cette mesure. Mayfayr a tout de suite vu où était son intérêt. Il a sur l'heure envoyé une lettre à mon beau-père pour lui signaler ses intentions. Ma petite sœur est ravie... Elle ne pense plus qu'à son prochain mariage à ce cher Colonel...

Darcy ne put que soupirer.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'occuper d'autant de problèmes différents à la fois. Il l'avait vu négocier avec les Écossais et les Gallois. Il pensait à tout, n'oubliait rien et s'engouffrait dans la plus petite brèche qui se présentait et ne lâchait plus rien jusqu'à ce que les autres craquent. Et, comme il venait, une fois de plus de le démontrer, il laissait très peu de choses au hasard !

D'Arcy récupéra le dossier Wickham et passa en revue les pièces.

– Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ma proposition ? On l'enterre à Bussy en Loire ?


	16. Préparatifs

D'Arcy va partir pour Oxford voir ses généraux et l'archevèque de Canterbury...  
Il risque d'être absent plus d'une semaine...

Et Jane va rester en arrière alors qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie de rester seule...

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Préparatifs**

* * *

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes ?

D'Arcy se retourna et prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains avant de poser une caresse sous forme de baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je suis absolument certain que je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes. La nouvelle de notre mariage a fait le tour de l'Angleterre et elle devrait juste terminer de faire le tour de Paris. Si je viens accompagné, tu vas être assaillie par tous les curieux, tous les quémandeurs et tous les courtisans d'Angleterre.

Il lui dédia un sourire amoureux.

– Je n'ai pas encore fini de traiter les billets que tu as ramené de Londres, tu sais. Si tu es prête à renoncer à nos nuits communes ces trois prochaines semaines, je pourrais peut-être envisager de t'emmener avec moi.

Elle lui sauta dessus.

– Ce sont des arguments mesquins et petits, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de tout toi-même. Tu as une armée à ta disposition, il doit bien y avoir des gens sûrs et efficaces parmi tous ces militaires.

D'Arcy fit une grimace.

– C'est lorsque tu cesses de tout faire toi-même que les ennuis commencent, décréta-t-il d'une voix sombre. J'ai fait cette erreur en Chine et je me suis retrouvé en train de courir parce qu'un de mes "fidèles" secrétaires avait fait ses propres choix et que ces choix impliquaient qu'il allait prendre ma place. Ce qu'il a fait et qui m'a valu de revenir pour te rencontrer.

Il poussa un long soupir.

– Si tu me le demandes gentiment, je pourrais admettre de le retirer de ma liste de gens à longuement torturer avant de les accrocher au-dessus d'une fourmilière peuplée de petites bêtes carnivores...

Jane lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

– Et ma prière le ferait, je suppose, passer dans ta liste de gens à longuement torturer avant d'être jeté dans un brasier ?

Il lui fit son sourire le plus candide.

– Non, ça, c'est la troisième liste, la seconde c'est celle où...

Elle le fit taire en essayant de l'étrangler. Il réussit sans peine à l'arrêter.

– Pas assez de muscles dans les mains, ma chérie. Tuer à mains nues nécessite un long et pénible entraînement. Si tu veux...

Jane poussa un véritable cri de dépit en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'apprennes à être une tueuse !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il vit que ses yeux, plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée recelaient des larmes...

– Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te changer radicalement, je sais que c'est la vie qui t'as fait comme tu es. Je sais aussi que tu as beaucoup de mal à te faire à ma mollesse et à ma...

Il l'interrompit en la ramenant à lui.

– Tais-toi. Tu es la plus forte de toutes les créatures que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tu es la seule capable de me regarder dans les yeux lorsque je suis fâché qui ne baisse jamais le regard. Tu es mon ancre dans une réalité qui pourrait ne pas être aussi sanglante que mon passé l'a été.

Il la serra contre lui et couvrit son cou de doux baisers tout en s'enivrant de son odeur.

– Je me suis fais à toi à la seconde où je t'ai vue... Fier Ange Gardien décidé à lutter conte vents et marées contre tout ce qui pourrait menacer ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle chérit.

Il inspira longuement avant de continuer.

– Ce jour-là, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé la seule créature qui pourrait se mettre en travers de mes démons et de cette petite chose à peine brillante qui, un jour, dans le passé, avait été mon âme. Celle qui, par sa seule présence, me rappellerait que j'ai une telle âme et que je suis capable de faire preuve d'humanité.

Elle reprit un peu ses distances, mais ses cheveux continuaient chatouiller sa bouche et son nez. Elle savait, intuitivement, que cette position là le calmait et lui rendait une certaine sérénité.

– Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois par jour où, avant de prendre une décision, je me demande comment tu réagirais... "Si je décide, ça, comment seront ses yeux ?" Et je te vois, comme si tu étais devant moi et selon ton froncement de sourcils, je sais que ce n'est pas une décision que tu aimeras. Mais je sais aussi lorsque tu n'aimes pas une décision mais que tu admets qu'il n'y en a pas de mieux...

Ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses de sa femme et un sourire revint.

– Tu hantes mes jours aussi efficacement que tu hantes mes nuits...

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir il se souleva pour l'embrasser.

– Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes de t'avoir pour fantôme. Dieu sait pourtant que j'ai une vraie collection parmi laquelle je pourrai faire mon choix si tu n'étais pas là pour occuper la place...

Ses mains commencèrent à dévier et leur conversation prit une tournure plus instinctive.

* * *

– Il me fait peur parfois...

Elizabeth leva les yeux de sa broderie et observa sa sœur perdue dans ses rêveries.

Elles brodaient en silence et la phrase que venait de dire Jane n'avait strictement rien à voir avec leur conversation d'avant, l'habituel anticipation quant à leurs enfants.

– Bienvenue au Club, fit-elle en essayant de mettre une touche d'humour dans sa remarque. J'avais peur que tu ne sois immunisée. Je te préfère de beaucoup avec les pieds sur terre et le bon vieux bon sens de l'aînée des Bennet prêt à l'usage.

Jane se tourna et Elizabeth vit qu'elle avait parlé sans vraiment en avoir l'intention et que même si elle ne regrettait pas vraiment, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait eu envie de dire.

Elle leva sa main, toujours armée d'une aiguille et de fil rouge.

– Je ne suis pas en train de croire qu'il te terrorise ou que tu crains qu'il pourrait te faire du mal. Je sais que tu es la seule qui transforme ce grand fauve en une créature vaguement humaine. Et je ne sais pas si tu t'es rendue compte combien est impressionnante sa métamorphose lorsqu'il passe de d'Arcy Proconsul à d'Arcy époux... On dirait qu'il abandonne son habit d'ombre derrière lui pour ne garder, pour toi, que la lumière...

Jane hocha du chef.

Oui, elle avait vu.

Elle l'avait vu dans le miroir alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était présente et ce n'était pas le même homme. Ou plutôt c'était bien l'homme qu'elle aimait mais il portait ce que sa sœur appelait, à juste titre, son habit d'ombre.

Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour rester là et attendre qu'il la remarque.

Il s'était tourné vers elle et pendant une seconde elle l'avait vu à la fois dans le grand miroir de son bureau et en chair et en os en train de regarder vers elle. Et celui qui la regardait n'était pas le même que celui que voyaient ses deux interlocuteurs.

Pas le même du tout. Et le fait qu'il ait, dans un cas le dos tourné et dans l'autre pas n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Jane poussa un long soupir.

– J'aurais dû insister plus pour l'accompagner. J'ai peur que lorsque je ne suis pas là, le fauve ne prenne trop de libertés.

Elizabeth sut que le temps n'était plus aux conversations distantes. Sa grande sœur ne le savait pas encore mais elle venait juste d'être frappée par une vague de _nostalgie_ à l'idée d'être séparée de son mari pour presque une semaine. Peut-être plus...

Elle posa donc ses travaux, se leva, gagna le fauteuil qu'occupait sa sœur, la récupéra et l'entraîna vers le sofa qui leur donnerait juste la place pour être côte à côte et se parler.

– Jane chérie, fit-elle en faisant la grimace qui annonçait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi sérieuse qu'elle le devrait mais, qu'en fait, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il est parti il y a à peine une heure et, déjà, ma grande sœur préférée a une tête qui me rappelle diantrement celle qu'elle faisait en Novembre dernier. Tu te souviens ? A l'époque, tu disais que tu allais bien, que tu ne t'étais jamais fait d'illusions et que comme tu n'espérais rien, tu ne pouvais pas être déçue...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

– Je n'oublie rien ?

Jane fit non de la tête.

– Résultat des courses, tu as passé six mois à pleurer dans ton oreiller lorsque tu t'imaginais que je m'étais endormie et tu as été malheureuse comme jamais...

Elle récupéra la main de sa sœur.

– Et qu'est ce que ça devrait t'avoir appris, tout ça ?

Jane répondit par la seule façon dont elle était, à ce moment-là, capable !

En fondant en larmes.

Elizabeth serra sa sœur contre elle et un sourire d'intense satisfaction s'imprima sur son visage.

Toutes ces épreuves les avaient encore rapprochées. Et la confiance qui, un temps, s'était diluée dans leurs problèmes personnels, était revenue plus forte que jamais. Elle savait que, plus jamais, elle ne laisserait une distance les séparer.

Plus jamais...

* * *

Edward Bennet parcourut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

– De Bonne nouvelles, monsieur Bennet ?

Il leva les yeux et sourit à sa femme.

– Excellentes, madame Bennet ! Si tant est que nous puissions recevoir d'excellentes nouvelles en cette période noire pour l'Angleterre.

Madame Bennet lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-surpris mi-amusé.

– L'Angleterre ne se porte pas si mal que certains voudraient le faire croire, monsieur Bennet. Et, sans vouloir paraître égoïste, dans ces soubresauts, notre famille s'en sort plutôt bien. Deux filles mariées à d'excellents partis et une troisième, ma chère Lydia, fiancée à un colonel de très bonne famille. Si le Diable m'avait proposé ce marché, je peux affirmer sans me tromper que j'aurais, sans hésiter, sacrifié l'Angleterre, l'Empire et les Colonies pour un tel dénouement familial.

Monsieur Bennet gratifia sa femme d'un sourire. La politique n'avait pas beaucoup d'attrait pour elle mais la famille, elle, en avait un grand nombre. Elle n'avait jamais caché que le bien être de ses filles était sa première et unique préoccupation et personne ne pouvait lui faire le moindre reproche d'avoir jamais dévié d'un degré du cap choisi.

Il se leva et posa un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

– Tout le monde risque de ne pas apprécier vos parole, ma chère, faites-moi le plaisir de les limiter à nos conversations privées ou lorsque vous parlez à vos filles. Même Fitzwilliam pourrait trouver vos mots un peu extrêmes...

Sa femme releva la tête avec plus de fierté qu'elle n'en avait eu en elle pendant des années.

– Monsieur Bennet, même la menace qui pesait sur notre domaine a disparu. Longbourn restera aux Bennet et ne tombera jamais entre les doigts crochus de ces avares de Collins.

Jamais décidé à laisser passer une absurdité de l'existence, monsieur Bennet ne put se restreindre.

– Et pourtant vous vouliez lui donner une de vos filles, ma chère. Comment était-ce possible alors que vous le tenez en si piètre opinion ?

Madame Bennet lui jeta un regard noir.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur ce jour-là en essayant de joindre l'utile, maintenir Longbourn dans la famille et l'agréable, se débarrasser de la fille qu'elle appréciait le moins.

Elle avait compris, entre temps, que ce genre de raisonnement n'était pas acceptable et, déjà à l'époque, elle aurait dû comprendre que son mari ne la laisserait pas mener à terme sa petite vendetta personnelle.

Peut-être Mary aurait-elle été un meilleur choix pour monsieur Collins et pour les Bennet. D'une certaine façon, ils se complétaient bien.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se décida à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

– J'étais désespérée et mon désespoir m'a rendue idiote, répondit-elle. J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne laisseriez pas Elizabeth tomber entre les mains de ce fat. Mais j'avais tant envie de conserver Longbourn dans la famille.

Elle releva la tête et toute pénitence bue, son sourire satisfait revint.

– Et notre cher fils y a veillé en moins de dix jours.

Elle exhala un très long soupir d'intense satisfaction.

– J'ai toujours su que notre Jane n'avait pas autant de qualités pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur meilleur parti que ce cher d'Arcy. Dire que nous avons failli la donner à cet ingrat de Bingley. Un goujat qui s'est empressé de l'oublier et qui ne la méritait manifestement pas.

Edward Bennet sourit à ces dernières remarques.

Le "cher d'Arcy" c'était _le_ d'Arcy , celui avec l'apostrophe. "Monsieur Darcy" c'était le Darcy local. Et même sans les ajouts, personne, à la seule façon dont elle parlait, ne pouvait avoir le moindre doute du d'Arcy/Darcy dont il était question.

Parce que, pour une raison que personne ne serait sans doute jamais capable de comprendre, madame Bennet, tout en portant leur gendre aux nues chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, avait une saine appréhension de Fitzwilliam Darcy qui l'impressionnait au plus haut point et pas la moindre crainte par rapport à d'Arcy qui, pour elle, semblait être la réincarnation de quelque mythique divinité bénéfique venue sur terre spécialement pour régler tous les problèmes des Bennet.

Et pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse, d'Arcy semblait rendre à sa femme toute l'appréciation dont elle faisait preuve à son égard.

Il était touchant dans les nombreuses attentions qu'il lui prodiguait et lorsqu'il participait à la conversation, sa femme était aussi pondérée que raisonnable.

Il semblait qu'en ces jours fastes, elle réservait ses véhémences à la défense de son _cher d'Arcy_ si qui que ce soit se mêlait de vouloir dire du mal de lui.

Et comme Jane observait ce manège avec bonhomie et satisfaction, les relations entre gendre et belle-mère n'avaient fait que s'améliorer.

Ce qui ne dérangeait nullement monsieur Bennet qui espérait toutefois que son petit stratagème aurait aussi comme conséquence secondaire de réduire la distance entre Fitzwilliam et sa femme.

– Je me rends à Lambton, madame Bennet. Auriez-vous besoin que je vous ramène quelque chose ?

– Non point, monsieur Bennet. Madame Reynolds a une navette journalière qui fait toutes les emplettes dont nous avons besoin. Pour les choses pour lesquelles nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision ferme, notre présence en personne est nécessaire. Une expédition est prévue en cours de journée. Madame Reynolds et Elizabeth pensent qu'il serait utile pour Jane de se changer les idées. Elles craignent que l'absence de ce _cher d'Arcy_ ne lui sape un peu le moral.

Elle renifla avant de pousser un long soupir.

– Elles ont sans doute raison. Moi-même je trouve que son absence me pèse d'ores et déjà...

Monsieur Bennet fit une dernière courbette avant de se dépêcher de partir.

Si Jane était en ville ce jour même, peut-être son plan pourrait-il démarrer plus vite que prévu.


	17. Comploteurs

Où l'on découvre une partie du plan de monsieur Bennet.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Comploteurs**

* * *

– Gérard, fit monsieur Bennet en saisissant la main tendue et en la secouant longuement. Je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi prompte réponse. Tu étais où?

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait son âge mais paraissait plus jeune. Il avait l'air innocent et peu dangereux de l'honnête homme. Dans son cas, les apparences étaient horriblement trompeuses.

– Liverpool et Manchester. Lorsque le mot m'est parvenu, Manchester. Je suis parti immédiatement. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Je te croyais retiré et rentier ?

– Ce que j'étais jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Jusqu'à ce que ma fille aînée épouse le d'Arcy qui vient de nous envahir.

Gérard Longtree lui jeta un regard méfiant.

– Et tu te places où dans la grande mêlée internationale ?

– Au plus petit niveau possible, celui du papa qui cherche à protéger ses enfants...

Gérard lui jeta un regard mi amusé mi inquiet.

– Tu sais que je t'en veux toujours de n'avoir pas été choisi pour être le parrain de ton aînée.

Monsieur Bennet ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de Longtree et de d'Arcy dans la même pièce.

– Je m'en suis voulu aussi, plus tard. Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à surmonter mon chagrin. J'aurais aimé te revoir mais j'avais l'impression que tu m'en voulais...

– Je t'en voulais, mais seulement un peu. Si je t'en avais voulu beaucoup tu en aurais entendu parler.

Il se reposa un peu plus dans son siège.

– Je suppose que tu souhaites savoir si nous avons prévu quelque chose par rapport à ton gendre ?

Edward Bennet fit une petite grimace.

– Je dois avouer que ça ne me liasse pas indifférent. J'ai une fille qui est parfaitement heureuse d'être avec lui et j'aurais quelques réticences à accepter que vous cherchiez à la priver un peu trop vite de son mari...

Gérard fit une grimace.

– Quatre essais, quatre échecs. Nous en sommes à la partie où nous cherchons d'abord à éliminer les membres de son service de protection. Lorsque nous aurons un peu élagué la masse de gardes du corps, nous repenserons à une action directe.

– Pas sûr que ce soit les gardes du corps les plus dangereux. Il est étonnant. Je l'ai vu "réagir", il est impressionnant.

Gérard récupéra la main de son vieil ami.

– Eddy, si j'ai l'ordre de le descendre, le fait qu'il soit ton gendre ne m'arrêtera pas, tu le sais, non ?

Monsieur Bennet ne put que sourire face à la visible inquiétude de son vieil ami.

– Pas de problèmes pour moi, Gérard. Mais, si je puis me permettre, essayez plutôt Napoléon ou Cambacérès. Ils seront plus faciles à éliminer que lui.

Longtree fit une grimace.

– Pas bonne politique que de s'en prendre aux chefs d'État. Ça a tendance à déclencher des représailles et nos employeurs aiment autant vivre que le commun des mortels. Bonaparte, depuis qu'il est passé Premier Consul, est devenu intouchable. Quant à Cambacérès, quel intérêt ?

Monsieur Bennet ne put qu'approuver. Quel intérêt en effet ?

– De toutes façons ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de passer. J'ai un service à vous demander et en contrepartie je vous fournirais quelques renseignements qui devraient vous être utiles sur le long terme.

Gérard lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

– Tu ne veux pas qu'on te débarrasse de ton gendre, c'est bien d'accord ?

– Tout à fait d'accord, mon vieux. Je ne souhaite pas me débarrasser de mon gendre.

– Alors quoi ?

– Je voudrais que vous organisiez et supervisiez un enlèvement...

Cette fois ce fut un regard plein d'incompréhension qui lui fit face.

– L'enlèvement de qui ?

– Ma fille aînée !

– Ta fille aînée ? Celle qui est mariée avec d'Arcy ?

– Celle qui est mariée avec d'Arcy !

Gérard passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et souffla longuement.

– Ça se fait pas, Eddy ! Tu sais qu'on ne s'en prend pas à la famille. Si on commençait, on ouvrirait une boite de Pandore qu'on ne réussira jamais à refermer. Et notre monde est suffisamment pourri comme ça. Eddy, j'ai envie que mes gamins puissent jouer avec leurs amis dans un square sans avoir besoin de mettre dix de mes hommes en planque autour. Si on enlève sa femme, d'Arcy va sortir la grosse artillerie et ça va être moche...

– Ça pourrait, sauf qu'on va régler le problème tellement vite qu'il n'aura même pas le temps de s'inquiéter.

Nouvelle moue dubitative.

– Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est plutôt le gars vindicatif et sanguinaire. Même récupérée saine et sauve et souriante, il va vouloir savoir qui s'en est pris à sa femme. Et, si j'analyse bien le genre du monsieur, il va y avoir des litres d'hémoglobine sur les murs jusqu'au moment il estimera que le message qu'il veut faire passer est bien passé...

– Oui, sauf que c'est sa femme qui organise son enlèvement.

Cette fois, ce fut un grand regard vide qui lui fit face.

– Je plaisante pas, Gérard, c'est vraiment une idée de ma fille. Je t'explique le contexte, tu verras ça ira tout de suite mieux...

* * *

– Tu veux utiliser les services secrets de sa Majesté pour remonter le moral à ton second gendre ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un petit peu là ?

Edward Bennet se contenta de faire non de la tête et de sourire.

– Compte tenu de vos réussites de ces derniers temps, j'ai pensé qu'un petit boulot facile et sympa, sans risques et avec à la clef des renseignements de première main sur l'état du Royaume, vous ferait autant de bien qu'à mon gendre. J'ai pas l'impression que ces derniers temps aient été marqués par vos grandes réussites spectaculaires...

Gérard fit une grimace.

Il aimait bien Eddy mais là, il exagérait quand même un peu.

Sous-entendre que ses services_ aussi _avaient besoin d'une thérapie...

En fait, c'était un peu ça. Toute son équipe était à Manchester dans l'attente d'une ouverture pour frapper l'envahisseur au cœur et apprendre ce qui se passait vraiment à Pemberley.

Il était venu dans l'espoir qu'Eddy, en souvenir de leur passé commun dans les Horse Guards, serait enclin à fournir des renseignements.

– Et on y gagne quoi ?

– Accès à des renseignements de première main.

– Tu bosses contre ton gendre ?

– Je bosse pour mon pays et mon Royaume, Gérard. Le fait que j'aime beaucoup d'Arcy et que ma fille en est folle, n'enlève rien à la légère contrariété que j'ai ressenti à l'idée de devenir Français... C'est pas que je n'aime pas l'idée d'être Français, c'est que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on m'_oblige_ à être Français.

Edward Bennet leva une main et pointa un doigt vers son ami.

– Je ne vous fournirai aucun renseignement qui pourrait vous donner une ouverture pour l'assassiner. Par contre, je vous fournirai tous les détails que vous voulez sur les accords qu'il vient de passer avec les Gallois et les Écossais.

Gérard eut un blanc.

– Pardon ?

Monsieur Bennet étudia rapidement le visage de son vis à vis et ne put que constater que la situation était encore pire qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Les Services Secrets de sa Majesté George III n'étaient _même pas_ au courant des tractations que menaient les sécessionnistes écossais et gallois avec d'Arcy. Son admiration pour d'Arcy grimpa d'une pichenette. Vivement qu'il aille s'amuser dans le nouveau monde. Que les gens normaux se retrouvent à nouveau entre eux et qu'ils soient, à nouveau, capables de réussir quelque chose de temps en temps...

Il prit une longue inspiration.

– Gratuit et en souvenir du bon vieux temps où nous courrions la gueuse ensembles. J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer en avant première que les Royaumes d'Ecosse et de Galles ont ressuscité et ont été reconnus officiellement par la République française qui a renoncé à envahir les territoires de ces Nations amies et alliées...

– Et les négociations sont finies ?

– Depuis hier. Les Gallois ont fini par craquer. Ils sont en train de discuter entre eux sur qui pourrait être leur prochain Roi. Les discussions sont assez colorées mais elles finiront par aboutir, d'Arcy ayant laissé entendre que si, à son retour, ils n'avaient pas de candidat valable, la République Française, dans la bonne vieille tradition de la République Romaine, ferait le choix pour eux.

– A son retour ?

Edward Bennet renonça à se lamenter. Il était évident que, à part la Navy –_et encore_– , tous les services de sa Gracieuse Majesté méritaient d'être démontés et remis sur le métier.

– Il est à Oxford pour une réunion avec ses généraux. Et lorsqu'il aura fini, il recevra l'archevêque de Canterbury pour discuter de l'intégration de l'Eglise d'Angleterre dans la République...

Il jeta un regard ironique à son ami.

– Il faudrait peut-être prévenir sa Majesté qu'elle est sur le point de perdre un titre de plus, non ? J'ai l'impression, mais je peux me tromper, que la semaine prochaine, elle aura été le dernier monarque anglais commandeur des croyants anglicans, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Gérard Longtree jeta un regard noir à son ami.

– Ça n'a rien de drôle, Eddy. Je suis en train de m'apercevoir que ces quinze derniers jours, je n'ai été absolument d'aucune utilité à mon pays. Pire, je me suis totalement fourvoyé.

– Ça devrait mieux te faire apprécier le problème de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Imagine-toi en train de partager, jour après jour, le même espace que d'Arcy et tu auras, peut-être, une petite idée de ce qu'il ressent. Il se retrouve dépassé et écrasé par la statue de commandeur qui vient de rentrer dans sa vie. Compte tenu de tous les renseignements inédits que ton agent impromptu a réussi à te procurer, tu pourrais faire un petit effort, tu ne trouves pas ?

Gérard Longtree soupira avant de se pencher en avant.

– Peut-être... C'est quoi le plan ?

* * *

Bussy en Loire !

Un trou perdu dans la cambrousse française loin de tout et proche de rien.

Wickham envoya balader sa chaise à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

Et, en plus, ils l'obligeaient à habiter dans cette auberge minable alors que, il en était sûr, ils auraient, sans problème, put lui offrir un appartement à Pemberley.

Lui, un fils d'Arcy, obligé de vivre dans une taverne à seulement cinq miles de l'endroit où il était né et où il avait sa place de droit.

Même l'autre d'Arcy, le Français qui osait se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, avait été accueilli sur le domaine. On lui avait mis à disposition la maison de la Maîtresse. Celle où habitait une veuve Darcy tandis que ses enfants avaient repris en main le domaine.

Et, lui, lui, il croupissait dans cette auberge minable !

Une intense bouffée de haine le submergea.

Il leur ferait payer et cher...

* * *

Gérard souffla longuement pour marquer son manque d'enthousiasme.

– Non je récupère mes gars et on le fait nous même, ce sera plus simple.

Monsieur Bennet fit la grimace.

– Faut que ça ait l'air vrai, Gérard. Faut qu'il y ait de vrais pas beaux en plus de toi. Toi j'ai besoins que tu sois là pour protéger ma fille. Quoi qu'il arrive tu te débrouilles pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Pour le reste, je suis sûr que Wickham a des gens prêts à faire le sale boulot pour lui si l'occasion se présente. C'est juste une petite ordure ambitieuse, Gérard. Il sera parfait comme bouc émissaire...

Gérard eut une moue dubitative.

– Tu sais comme moi comment ça finit, si on laisse des amateurs faire n'importe quoi.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi dans le gang. Tu sauras te débrouiller pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma fille.  
– Et ton gendre, s'il leur tombe dessus à bras raccourci, il risque, ni plus ni moins, de se prendre une balle. Tu veux que ta fille hérites plus vite ou quoi ?

– Évidemment pas. Mais s'il ne coure pas de risques, il ne sera jamais convaincu d'avoir accompli une action d'éclat. On fait ça pour lui remonter le moral.

– Tu fais ça pour remonter le moral de ton gendre, Eddy. Moi, je fais ça parce que c'est le prix à payer pour que tu craches le morceau. Pour le reste je trouve l'idée idiote et risquée. C'est un excellent moyen pour que ta fille soit veuve et d'Arcy fâché, fâché, fâché... Et ce serait ma fille, moi, j'y mettrais le holà et tout de suite encore !

Monsieur Bennet eut une moue dubitative.

– J'ai bien peur que depuis qu'elle fréquente monsieur d'Arcy ma petit Jane ne soit plus aussi obéissante et malléable qu'elle l'était il y a quelques semaines seulement.

– Tant que son mari est parti, profites-en. Enferme-la. Il t'en sera sûrement reconnaissant.

Edward Bennet poussa un long soupir frustré.

– Tu n'aides pas, là. Tu devais me trouver un moyen de férer Wickham.

– C'est ton idée idiote !

– C'est toi le spécialiste !

* * *

– Ça ne marchera jamais ! Jamais il ne gobera cette fable.

– Et comment que ça va marcher. Tu n'imagines pas l'égo de ce petit truand. Il va gober l'appât, la ligne, la cane et le pêcheur...

Longtree leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, Eddy ! On ne prend jamais contact comme ça. C'est trop risqué.

– Il n'en sait rien, c'est un minable, je te dis. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il a toujours été concentré sur son petit moi, je suis sûr qu'il va te recevoir avec la parfaite certitude que tu ne pouvais pas t'adresser à un autre que lui. Qu'il était le seul candidat valable pour cette opération...

Longtree ne put que secouer la tête.

– Je veux bien essayer mais si ça marche je...

– Ne dis rien, Gérard, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures étouffé.

* * *


	18. Mise en place

* * *

Petite erreur de mise en page... Désolé pour ceux qui ont lu le 19 avant le 18...

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Mise en place**

* * *

Gérard Longtree se sentait ridicule et était persuadé que toute cette affaire allait le mener dans le mur le plus proche. Mais pour qu'Eddy continue à le renseigner sur ce qui se passait à Pemberley, il était prêt à faire un effort.

Fut-il ridicule.

Il récupéra l'homme au moment où il passait devant le ruelle et ils se retrouvèrent l'iun derrière l'autre dans la ruelle.

Lui tenant un pistolet à la tempe de Wickham et ce dernier, pas vraiment surpris ne perdit pas une seconde à même résister.

– Je n'ai pas encore l'argent, s'empressa de dire sa victime. J'avais dit la semaine prochaine ! Vos employeurs pourraient faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience, Darcy ne crachera pas plus vite qu'il n'en a envie... Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait long !

Un sourire de soulagement passa sur le visage de Gérard Longtree.

Il venait de penser à une façon de rendre service à Eddy sans ridiculiser à jamais ses services.

Il fit une rapide prière d'actions de grâce.

– Mes employeurs pensent qu'ils donnent un mauvais exemple en vous laissant tellement plus de temps qu'aux autres débiteurs, grogna-t-il en donnant à sa voix un crachotement très menaçant. Ils pensent qu'un cadavre avec un trou dans le crâne et le peu de cervelle qu'il contenait en train de tapisser les murs fera plus pour la récupération de leurs autres crédits que les promesses d'un menteur notoire dont le cheminement peut être suivi rien qu'aux dettes qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Il poussa un petit ricanement sadique.

– Rien que le fait d'avoir mit un terme aux exploits du voleur que vous êtes redorera leur blason mieux que n'importe quoi...

Il se pencha pour pouvoir lui murmurer le reste à l'oreille.

– Et tu sais quoi ? Ça me fera plaisir que de te vider mon pistolet dans la tête. Ça faisait quelques temps que j'avais plus eu le plaisir de voir l'air idiot d'un mec se prenant une bastos dans la tête...

Longtree sentit l'assurance de sa victime disparaître. Il venait de sentir que, cette fois, sa bagou légendaire ne lui suffirait peut-être pas pour lui sauver la vie. Il sentit comme les neurones de Wickham étaient en train de s'emballer.

_Là, normalement_, pensa Longtree, _il va essayer une nouvelle approche. Plus directe. Il va me proposer de m'acheter_...

– Vous pourriez ne pas m'avoir trouvé... Je n'ai pas les cinq mille livres que je dois à vos patrons mais vous pourriez récupérer une cinquantaine de livres en passant et ne jamais avoir à les déclarer à personne. Je n'étais juste plus là...

Longtree poussa un petit ricanement très désagréable parce que très aigu.

– Et c'est moi qui passe sur la liste des mecs à refroidir ? Pour cinquante livres ? Tu m'a pas encore regardé mais le type qui te tiens à bout portant il est pas né de la dernière pluie et c'est pas un imbécile. Si c'est le prix auquel tu estimes ta vie, tant pis pour toi...

Et de tirer sur le chien de façon à bien le faire craquer.

– Fait pas l'imbécile, y'a des français plein le coin. Le moindre coup de feu va les rameuter et tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Cinq cents ?

– Pour mes patrons tu vaux cinq mille, pourquoi tu vaudrais moins pour moi ?

Wickham fut saisit d'un léger frémissement.

– Si j'avais ces cinq mille, je te les donnerais pour les remettre à tes chefs, imbécile...

Longtree apprécia l'opportunité que l'autre lui offrait. Il lui balança deux coups vicieux dans les reins. Wickham fut à genoux la seconde suivante.

– T'oublies que c'est l'imbécile qui te tiens en joue, espèce de voleur. C'est pas en m'insultant que tu vas améliorer tes affaires. Je sens une augmentation de valeur qui pointe. Dix mille ou je te descends...

– Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas dix mille...

– Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de débiteurs qui ont l'argent qu'ils doivent et qui s'imaginent que si on leur laisse une soirée de plus, ils auront la possibilité de se refaire et d'engranger le gros magot. Avec le résultat habituel, le lendemain, ils n'ont vraiment plus l'argent...

Il lui remit un coup.

– T'es sûr que tu te souviens toujours pas où tu as planqué le fric ?

Cette fois, il avait Wickham exactement là où il l'avait voulu. Il puait littéralement la frousse.

Pour sa défense, il fallait reconnaître que le rôle que jouait Longtree était bien connu et avait été souvent joué. Parfois même jusqu'au bout du rôle de la victime.

– J'ai pas planqué de fric. Je suis un joueur, quand j'en ai je le joue, je le planque pas...

– T'aurais pas gagné, hier soir, par hasard ? Ça arrive même aux plus nuls de gagner de temps en temps. Là où y'a cinquante, y'a p'têt dix mille ?

A ce point du scénario, plus tôt que ne l'avait escompté Longtree, Wickham perdit toute dignité et se mit à pleurnicher.

– Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas de fric planqué... J'ai deux cents livres sur moi, je vous les donne...

Longtree poussa un grognement méprisant.

– T'en fais pas, ce qui est sur toi est de toutes façons pour moi. Ton fric, ta jolie vareuse, ta montre et tes bottines... Même ta cane me fera une ou deux livres à Manchester. Et en plus mes patrons me donneront les dix livres promis pour ta mort... Bonne journée !

Longtree décida de laisser passer quelques instants juste emplis d'un petit ricanement satisfait. Normalement, sa victime ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques dizaines de secondes à ce régime. Et, s'il avait bien jugé l'homme, il devait être fiévreusement en train de chercher une une méthode pour trouver l'argent qui lui manquait.

Le moyen le plus évident tenait à son parent...

Mais Darcy n'avait sans doute pas dix milles livres chez lui.

_Temps de remettre un peu la pression_...

Il recolla le museau de son pistolet contre la tempe de Wickham.

– Je t'entends littéralement préparer un mauvais coup, mon salaud. Te fais pas la moindre illusion, je connais tous les coups foireux que les mecs dans ton genre ont essayé depuis trente ans pour essayer de nous mettre dedans, moi et les potes ! Va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose de vraiment convaincant pour m'amener à renoncer aux deux cents dix livres, plus le matos, que représente le simple fait de te couper le cou.

Et d'ajouter la sensation d'une lame sur la carotide de Wickham.

– Tu vois, tu t'es inquiété pour rien pour les français. Ils n'entendront rien. Ce sera rapide, presque sans douleur et à peine salissant. Suffit que je reste toujours derrière toi... J'ai l'habitude, pas de soucis à te faire ! Et en te tirant la tête vers l'arrière je peux même me débrouiller pour ne pas saloper ton froc. Toujours plus simple de revendre un froc sans taches de sang...

Il sentit Wickham déglutir.

– Y'a peut-être un moyen...

Longtree se laissa aller à sourire.

Il en avait été sûr que le minable qui se trouvait à genoux devant lui avait pensé à quelque chose. Ils avaient toujours pensé à quelque chose. C'était dans leur nature que de toujours aller de l'avant. De délit en crime et de crime en abomination...

– Fitzwilliam Darcy n'a pas plus de mille livres chez lui, fit Wickham, mais D'Arcy, le français, je sais qu'il a une forte somme d'argent avec lui. Nous pourrions la lui extorquer...

Longtree poussa le ricanement le plus sinistre dont il était capable.

– Tu me prends vraiment pour une brute imbécile, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me mettre à dos le mec dont les armées occupent le pays ? Tu crois que, même pour une grosse somme, je suis prêt à me faire ce genre d'ennemi ?

Wickham s'essaya, lui aussi, à un ricanement.

– C'est ça la beauté du plan, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui fera le sale boulot et qui payera les pots cassés. Nous on se contentera de récupérer l'argent...

– Qui c'est les autres ?

– Y'a une bande de patriotes qui sont prêts à faire des coups de main contre les Français. Je suis sûr que je pourrais les convaincre de monter le coup pour moi. Ils me prennent pour quelqu'un de bien. Ils s'imaginent que je suis des services secrets et que je surveille Pemberley pour le compte de la Couronne. Si je me débr...

Longtree ne le laissa pas continuer. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se retenir de lui couper le cou.

– Si ce sont des patriotes, feront pas ça pour du pognon...

– C'est pas pour du pognon qu'ils le feront, eux, seront même pas au courant qu'il y a de l'argent en jeu.

Longtree appuya un peu plus son poignard contre la jugulaire de sa victime.

– Toi, t'as pensé à quelque chose, déballe et vite !

– D'Arcy s'est marié avec la sœur de la femme de Darcy...

Longtree qui était parfaitement au courant décida qu'un peut de comédie de plus ne serait pas de trop. Après tout, la phrase était peu claire...

– Quel Darcy ? Quelle sœur ? C'est quoi ce truc foireux ?

Wickham se força à reprendre.

– Le Français a épousé la sœur de la femme de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

– Et ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ?

– La femme du Français, elle sera en ville, à Lambton, cet après midi. C'est son père qui me l'a dit, il n'y a pas un quart d'heure. Je pourrais en profiter pour la faire enlever. Les patriotes l'enlèvent dans le but de faire sortir le Français à sa poursuite et de l'abattre. Et nous, on se débrouille pour demander une rançon et nous casser avec.

Oui, pensa Longtree, sauf que ça ne se passerait sûrement pas comme ça. D'Arcy ne prendra sans doute pas le risque de perdre sa femme, mais, même s'il paye, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir épinglé le responsable de l'enlèvement à son tableau de chasse.

Mais comme tout perdant né, Wickham partait du principe que ça allait bien se passer, qu'il allait, une fois de plus s'en sortir. Il était persuadé qu'ilaurait toujours un coup d'avance sur ses nombreux poursuivants. Et avec des créanciers ordinaires ou la pègre, ça pouvait marcher. Avec quelqu'un comme d'Arcy...

_Dommage que d'Arcy_ soit à Oxford, pensa Longtree. _Sinon je faisais venir mon équipe et on s'offrait d'Arcy en prime_.

– S'il est seulement moitié aussi capable qu'on le dit, elle sera pas toute seule et elle sera gardée comme la Reine...

– J'y ai pensé, balbutia Wickham. Je suis leur beau-frère, je vais les inviter à boire le thé à l'Auberge et c'est là que les patriotes vont les attaquer. Une partie d'entre eux occuperont les gardes pendant que le reste s'emparera de la femme de d'Arcy. Il y aura, certes, des morts mais ça fera plus véridique avec du sang un peu partout.

Wickham tenta de regarder derrière lui, une pression du couteau le convainquit de s'abstenir.

– Le mieux ce serait que ce soit vous qui enleviez la femme de d'Arcy, finit-il par dire. Comme ça nous serions sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Nous, nous voulons juste le pognon, pas nous faire de d'Arcy un ennemi implacable. Et j'ai un peu peur que les patriotes ne soient un peu trop patriotiques si on les laisse faire. Il faudrait que vous vous fassiez passer pour un de mes subordonnés des services secrets. Je suis sûr qu'ils goberont le mensonge.

Longtree poussa une série de petits cris ressemblant à des hennissements.

– Pourquoi que c'est moi qui prendrai des risques ? Moi, j'ai pas l'intention de me mouiller dans cette histoire. J'observe et quand c'est fini, je viens collecter le fric et ma prime...

Wickham qui avait sentit que l'autre était férré, avait aussi retrouvé son calme.

– Dans ce cas, vaut mieux que vous vous contentiez des deux cents dix livres, fit-il. Je les connais, c'est des fanatiques, s'il n'y a personne pour les tenir, ils vont la découper en petits morceaux.

Il poussa un long soupir qui fit l'admiration de Longtree. Peut-être pas si minable que ça. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était formé tout seul et qui avait le vice du jeu dans le sang, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose à en tirer. S'il survivait à cette histoire.

– Non, non, soupira Wickham avec juste assez de véhémence pour être crédible. C'est pas des tendres, ils n'ont pas apprécié du tout qu'elle se marie au Français. Parlent de trahison, de putain... S'il n'y a personne d'autorité pour les encadrer, ça va mal se passer... Je préfère encore mourir proprement ici qu'en votre compagnie sous les couteaux des bourreaux de d'Arcy. Ce sera moins douloureux.

Longtree sentit qu'il était temps de céder.

– D'accord, je m'occupe de l'enlever et de la surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Wickham, bien que toujours à genoux, se redressa visiblement et gagna bien dix centimètres.

– Dans ce cas, il faudrait que vous me relâchiez, j'ai des patriotes à prévenir.

Longtree se permit une longue hésitation avant de reculer pour disparaître dans l'ombre.

– Mais pas de blagues, fit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante, si vous faites mine de vous casser, je vous descends. Je sais à quoi vous ressemblez mais je vous mets au défi de deviner à quoi moi je ressemble.

Wickham se retourna et un sourire carnassier orna ses lèvres.

– Vous en faites pas, je ne reculerai pas. Plus maintenant.

* * *

Edward Bennet avait assisté à toute la scène et avait rejoint son ami à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

– Il avait déjà préparé le truc, fit-il remarquer. Et c'était bien avant que je lui fasse remarquer, en passant, que mes filles venaient en ville cet après midi.

– Oui, acquiesça Longtree. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait passé aux actes. Il aurait hésité, hésité et à la fin il aurait été trop tard.

– Peut-être, mais rien que le fait qu'il y ait déjà pensé avant me le rend encore plus antipathique.

– Ceci étant, fit Longtree. Il a du potentiel. Bien formé, il pourrait rendre des services.

Edward Bennet le regarda en coin et s'abstint de lui dire que d'autres y avaient pensé avant lui. Wickham avait le même père que Fitzwilliam Darcy, après tout. Quelques unes des qualités du père étaient passées au fils. Dommage que le substrat pourri les aient transformé en autant de défauts.

Mais bon, Longtree ferait ce que bon lui semble. Il lui rendait service et c'était le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait lui demander.

Wickham et sa future carrière, c'était secondaire...

Ou peut-être pas...

Il haîssait l'idée que son propre gouvernement puisse donner à un petit escroc pourri les moyens de devenir un dangereux malfaiteur.

Mais, pour le moment, il n'avait que des potentialités. Rien qui ne puisse encore être écrasé dans l'œuf.

Un coup de fusil impromptu, une balle perdue et la famille Darcy en deuil d'un demi frère à peine retrouvé...

Edward Bennet émit un sourd grondement. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui s'en prenaient à ses filles.

Et Wickham venait de passer tout en haut de la liste !

Tout en haut !


	19. Enlèvements

Suite à une petite erreur, ce chapitre s'est glissé en avant et a essayé de se faire passer pour le 18. Et pour cinq d'entre vous, il l'a été.  
Il n'est que le 19 et le 18 (disparu corps et biens dimanche) a été retrouvé et a récupéré sa place. On comprend mieux du coup !

* * *

Où on passe aux choses sérieuses...

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Enlèvements**

* * *

Edward Bennet jeta un regard noir au salon de la suite où venait de se dérouler l'épilogue de son petit montage.

Les chaises renversées, les bouts de porcelaine au sol, une trace de sang près de la porte et la fenêtre explosée de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur laissant bouts de verre et bouts de bois traîner partout. La scène de ses superbes manipulations.

Il jeta un regard vers Maureen, dont le regard, pourtant vert à l'origine, était aussi noir que le sien.

– Jamais je n'aurai dû accepter ce plan idiot, grogna-t-elle. Ces pourris ont failli me tuer alors que je n'essayais même pas de la défendre ! Si je les retrouve, je leur fais la peau...

– Je suis sur les rangs aussi, fit monsieur Bennet. Mais j'ai une nette préférence pour les prendre vivants et ensuite les faire mourir lentement, lentement, lentement...

Elle regarda vers la rue.

– Darcy est au courant ?

Edward Bennet poussa un long soupir de frustration.

Cette partie du plan, au moins, porterait ses fruits. Darcy était déjà au courant. Il était probablement déjà en route. Au pire, il arriverait dans moins de cinq minutes. Au mieux, il était déjà en train d'entrer dans Lambton.

– Descendons, il ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

Gérard Longtree venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la mouise la plus absolue.

Parce que les soit-disant "partisans" de Wickham n'étaient en fait que de vrais truands et, pour ce qu'il en voyait, de vrais truands dangereux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois jeunes femmes qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. La blonde qui regardait le monde à travers des yeux effrayés, ce devait être Georgiana Darcy, les deux autres ne pouvaient donc être que les épouses d'Arcy/Darcy. Et elles, regardaient le monde avec des yeux plutôt fâchés qu'effrayés.

Manifestement le parfait petit plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de rentrer dans la combien idiote d'Eddy.

Les six malfrats étaient e train de parler entre eux et les regards fréquents qu'ils jetaient dans sa direction n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

Il était manifeste que la présence d'un "agent" des services secrets de sa majesté était en train de leur paraître pesante et dangereuse.

Rien qu'à la façon dont ils se tenaient, il savait qu'ils étaient sur le point de désigner celui qui serait chargé de lui couper la carotide à la première occasion.

A six contre un, il n'avait aucune chance.

Mais s'il pouvait réduire un peu leur nombre, il se pourrait que...

Il se dirigea vers les trois jeunes femmes. Ça n'étonnerait personne puisque d'après les ordres de Wickham c'était lui qui était responsable d'elles.

La blonde belliqueuse, probablement madame d'Arcy le regarda approcher et, par un mouvement assez fluide, se plaça entre Georgiana et lui.

"Cessez de me regarder comme ça ou je vous mets une tarte" fit-il à haute voix.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus en grommelant sur une variation de jurons plus ou moins misogynes. Sa bordée de jurons glissa insensiblement vers une phrase plus ou moins compréhensive.

"Baston tout de suite. La porte. Ouverte. Deux hommes dehors..."

Il se retourna vers les comploteurs qui tournèrent plus ou moins leurs regards vers lui. Il sourit et fit trois pas en leur direction.

Au troisième pas, il dégainait et tirait.

Le chef, qui se faisait appeler Connors, reçut la balle en plein milieu du front.

Pendant une seconde, tout fut figé.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Longtree fit feu une seconde fois.

Le premier homme à entrer dans la pièce s'écroula, touché à mort, et le second, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer ne put éviter de se prendre les pieds dans son pote.

Dans la confusion qui se mit à régner, les Darcys firent ce qu'il attendait d'elles, elles se précipitèrent vers la porte et prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Longtree était toujours à un contre six mais, avec les filles en train de courir, il se sentait presque confiant.

Il ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas vivant, mais après tout ça faisait partie de la vie qu'il avait choisit de vivre.

Pleine de dangers, de réussites et de missions intéressantes.

D'idées idiotes aussi, mais de celles-là il parlerait à qui de droit si tout le monde s'en sortait vivant.

Il lui restait deux balles et il venait de montrer qu'il était dangereux.

A lui de montrer qu'il était aussi un excellent comédien.

Il fit son plus beau sourire de requin.

– Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je viens de quitter le service de sa Majesté pour reprendre cette affaire à mon compte.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux celui qu'il sentait capable de se rebeller. Non par loyauté envers le mort mais parce que suffisamment idiot pour se croire capable de devenir chef.

– Qui parmi vous préfère rester loyal au mort et qui est avec moi dans ma nouvelle petite entreprise ?

Sans quitter des yeux l'ambitieux, il vit l'homme au sol faire un geste avec l'arme qu'il tenait.

Sa troisième balle fracassa son nez avant de détruire le peu de cervelle que ses parents lui avaient légués.

_Garder la parole. Ne pas les laisser se reprendre._

Les paroles de son vieux maître lui revenaient comme d'elles mêmes. Et pourtant il s'était passé plus de trente ans depuis qu'il les avait entendues pour la dernière fois.

– Vous comptez bien, les gars. Plus qu'une balle. Vous pourriez être quatre à vous partager le magot. Mais vous ne serez que quatre ! Ma dernière balle va tuer l'un d'entre vous si vous êtes suffisamment idiots pour essayer de me priver de ma petite participation...

_Continue à parler... Ne les laisse pas se concerter_.

– Je sais que vous aviez le projet de me descendre. Je l'ai lu dans vos yeux lorsque vous vous êtes retournés vers moi. Et j'ai pas aimé... Mais je peux comprendre qu'on obéisse au chef. Mais là, le chef vient de passer l'arme à gauche et nous ne sommes plus aussi nombreux. Plus pour chacun.

_Rendre le problème plus personnel. Se faire oublier en mettant quelqu'un d'autre au centre de l'opération. _

Son regard se fit plus insistant vers l'ambitieux.

– Alors, Calhoun ? Tu te décides ? Prêt à risquer d'y laisser ta peau pour le plaisir d'être chef ? Tu as vu que je sais tirer. Tu évalues tes chances à combien d'être chef, là tout de suite ? Une sur mille ? Une sur dix milles ?

Une grimace passa sur son visage.

– Et pendant que Calhoun hésite s'il est suffisamment courageux pour essayer de s'opposer à moi, les trois gonzesses sont en train de foutre le camp.

_Taper là où ça fait mal._..

– Combien vous croyez qu'il va payer le Français s'il les retrouve tout seul ? On va juste se récupérer un ennemi et pas l'ombre d'un shilling...

Un des hommes, Sam, écarta les bras du corps et fit un pas vers la porte.

– Je veux pas être chef et je veux pas qu'elles se cassent. Je file à leur poursuite pendant que vous décidez qui est le nouveau chef.

Tous, sauf Calhoun, suivirent presque immédiatement son exemple.

Et Calhoun aussi finit par se diriger vers la porte.

Le regard noir et la haine au cœur et toujours le canon du pistolet de Longtree dirigé vers sa tête.

A peine sorti, Longtree récupérait les armes des trois morts.

Au cas où...

* * *

– Si Wickham a quoi que ce soit à voir avec cet enlèvement...

– Je m'en occuperai moi-même, l'interrompit monsieur Bennet.

Il se rapprocha de son gendre et posa la mina sur son épaule.

– Pour le moment, il est chez l'apothicaire et personne n'est certain qu'il se réveillera jamais du coup qu'il a pris sur la tête. Donc complice ou pas, c'est pas chez lui que nous apprendrons quoi que ce soit...

Darcy serra les dents et se força à retrouver un semblant de calme. Elizabeth, Jane et Georgiana enlevées en pleine journée et en plein milieu de la ville de Lambton.

Dans quel monde vivaient-ils ?

– Ça peut être n'importe qui, fit remarquer Maureen. Des Français mécontents de d'Arcy, des Anglais mécontents d'un des deux Darcy ou même des Irlandais mécontents que l'Irlande n'ait pas fait l'objet du débarquement prévu. Et j'en oublie sans doute...

– Et ça doit nous aider, ce genre de remarques? aboya Darcy.

– Peut-être, fit monsieur Bennet en essayant de retrouver lui-même un peu de calme intérieur. Dans le plan initial Longtree devait laisser des indices pour que Darcy puisse les retrouver rapidement. Là ? Tout était possible... Dont le pire...

– Ces hommes, reprit-il, savaient où trouver les filles. Ils devaient donc surveiller. Et Lambton n'est pas Londres, des étrangers qui traînent en ville, ça se remarque ! Et si personne n'a remarqué d'étrangers, c'est que ce sont des locaux qui ont fait le coup.

Darcy se redressa visiblement.

– Oui, il faut commencer l'enquête. Et je sais où commencer.

D'un pas énergique et déterminé il sortit de la pièce et se mit à descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, son beau-père et Maureen sur les talons.

* * *

Jane avait pris les devants et plutôt que de s'enfoncer comme une malade dans les bois, elle avait entraîné sa sœur et Georgiana de l'autre côté de la maison en prenant soin de ne pas laisser de traces de leur passage.

Là, elle les avait forcé à s'accroupir derrière un mur de bois de chauffage qui les couvrait de deux côtés.

Georgiana regarda autour d'elle et observa ses sœurs avec un air plutôt surpris.

– Ne devrions-nous pas courir pour aller le plus loin possible ?

Jane secoua la tête.

– Ils vont sortir et nous courir après, ce sont des hommes, ils sont plus rapides que nous et ils ont plus d'endurance. Tout ce que ça nous rapportera de courir c'est d'être épuisées et encore pus vulnérables.

Elle cessa de fouiller dans ses jupons et finit par sortir deux pistolets et deux couteaux.

Georgiana fit de grands yeux et eut du mal à fermer la bouche.

Même Elizabeth, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre avec l'épouse de d'Arcy, fut un peu étonnée par la taille de l'Arsenal.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'ai toujours un pistolet et un couteau sur moi quand je sors. Geoffroy y tient. Mais aujourd'hui, comme je savais que j'allais être enlevée, j'ai doublé la dose...

Cette dernière remarque fit définitivement sortir Georgiana de sa surprise.

– Tu savais que tu serais enlevée ?

Jane fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Avec un peu de chance...

Elizabeth ne laissa pas à la chance le temps de jouer.

– Oui, ma chère Georgiana nous sommes en plein milieu d'un superbe plan ourdi par ma sœur et mon père pour remonter le moral de Fitzwilliam...

Georgiana fit passer son regard d'une sœur à l'autre.

Jane lui montra un des pistolets.

– Tu sais te servir de ça ?

Georgiana ne put que faire non de la tête.

D'un regard Jane posa la même question à Elizabeth et obtint la même réponse. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à résister à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il lui fallait se souvenir que tout le monde n'avait pas un d'Arcy comme époux. Et comme le d'Arcy part du principe que tout le monde lui en veut ou lui en voudra, il prend un certain nombre de précautions.

Comme de mettre Maureen au service de sa femme.

Jane mit un des pistolets dans la poche prévue pour lui dans sa robe et glissa l'autre dans sa ceinture.

C'étaient tous deux de très beaux modèles deux coups qui n'avaient aucun portée mais qui, à bout portant et au bon endroit de l'anatomie de l'agresseur, étaient amplement suffisants pour lui inspirer d'autre réflexions que d'insister.

Elle tendit un des couteaux à Georgiana.

– Cache le sur toi et si jamais tu te retrouves avec un homme qui t'agresses, tu...

Devant le regard vide de la sœur de Darcy, elle le passa à Elizabeth.

– Lorsqu'il est en position, enfonce-le lui dans les reins, fit-elle. Il ne fera plus rien d'autre.

Elizabeth récupéra le couteau tout en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

Sa sœur et ses idées idiotes.

Mais où était passée la gentille Jane timide et raisonnable ?

* * *

– Madame Willow, fit Darcy en se penchant par dessus la main de la vieille dame qui les recevait.

– Monsieur Darcy, quelle joie de vous revoir Fitzwilliam.

Lorsque Fitzwilliam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle l'interrompit.

– Je me doute pour quoi vous êtes là, Fitzwilliam et j'ai effectivement des choses à vous apprendre.

Darcy la regarda et une nouvelle brillance gagna ses yeux.

– C'est un groupe de huit étrangers qui est à l'origine de l'enlèvement. En fait, je pense que ce sont deux groupes différents. Un groupe de sept qui a été rejoint aujourd'hui par un nouveau venu.

L'espoir qui était né en Fitzwilliam commençait à disparaître. Avec des étrangers, il ne trouverait aucun indice... Ils pouvaient être n'importe où...

Madame Willow que cinquante ans d'observation attentive de ce qui se passait dans les rues de Lambton avait doté d'une peu de psychologie, plaça sa main sur celle de Darcy.

– Ceci étant, je pense que le premier groupe a une complicité locale.

L'espoir revint.

– J'ai vu Samuel Daniels, le chenapan de Haargroves parler avec l'un des étrangers. Ils s'imaginaient que leur manège leur permettrait de passer inaperçu mais on ne me la fait pas à moi. Ils ont parlé et, à mon avis, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous en-dehors de la ville.

Fitzwilliam ferma les yeux et entreprit de retrouver dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il savait sur Sam Daniels et le domaine de Haargroves.

Un braconnier et un voleur de brebis.

Personne n'avait pu le prouver mais Fitzwilliam savait que le nombre de brebis qu'il allait acheter à Matlock faisait des petits sur le chemin vers Lambton. Mais comme il se contentait de voler petitement à beaucoup d'endroits, personne n'était vraiment fâché au point de lancer une vraie enquête.

Il aurait peut-être dû.

Parce que les brebis qu'il volait, il les stockait bien quelque part en attendant de pouvoir les intégrer au troupeau qu'il ramenait de Matlock.

Et Fitzwilliam était prêt à parier que sa femme et ses sœurs connaissaient maintenant cet endroit.

Le cerveau de Fitzwilliam se mit à travailler à toute vitesse.

La planque ne pouvait que se trouver entre Matlock et Haargroves.

Fitzwilliam qui connaissait les terres entourant ses domaines comme sa poche se mit à "visiter" la route entre Matlock et Haargroves.

Et après quelques minutes, il avait réduit sa palette à deux endroits.

Il fit un sourire à madame Willow.

– Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours, madame Willow. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

* * *

Le suspense est insoutenable, je sais...


	20. La cavalerie tarde

Toujours en pleine action.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La cavalerie tarde...**

* * *

Le réflexe "normal" de quelqu'un se décidant à fuir un endroit, c'est d'essayer de mettre le plus de distance le plus rapidement possible entre lui et ledit endroit.

La plupart des brigands lancés à la poursuite des trois jeunes femmes s'étaient donc, dans un réflexe strictement concomitant, lancés dans la forêt sur les chemins s'éloignant de la bergerie.

Sauf Daniels.

Pour deux raisons bien différentes.

D'abord, il n'avait nulle envie de courir dans tous les sens sans savoir où les fugitives s'étaient rendues et ensuite cette affaire commençait sérieusement à sentir mauvais.

En moins d'une heure trois de ses complices étaient morts et les prisonnières étaient en fuite avec à leurs trousses quatre imbéciles qui ne connaissaient absolument pas les lieux et qui, plus que vraisemblablement, allaient irrémédiablement se perdre.

Il poussa un long soupir et se mit à réfléchir au terrain aux alentours de sa bergerie.

Quelle qu'ait été la direction qu'elles auront prises, elles finiraient par arriver au torrent qui tournait autour de la bergerie et l'entourait dans trois direction.

Si elles n'étaient pas idiotes, elles se diraient que le torrent allait, tôt ou tard, rejoindre la Derwent qui passait par Lambton et par dessus laquelle la route vers le Nord passait au moins deux fois.

Suivre le torrent était donc leur meilleur moyen de rejoindre la civilisation dans les plus brefs délais. Sauf que Haargrove's dale faisait de gros détours avant de justement faire ça.

Étant des femmes, elles refuseraient sans doute de se mouiller les bottines et ne traverseraient pas le torrent, même dans son état placide de cette fin d'été ensoleillée.

Non, décida-t-il, elles allaient décider de suivre le torrent.

Et si elles suivaient le torrent, elles allaient se retrouver à faire le tour de la bergerie.

Il ne put que sourire.

Il savait exactement où il fallait les attendre.

Il n'aurait qu'à s'installer sous un arbre, à l'ombre et à guetter leur arrivée.

Il aurait fait tout le boulot et il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de se fatiguer.

Il se mit en route en sifflotant.

* * *

Calhoun avait fait semblant de se lancer à la poursuite des prisonnières.

Les autres étaient bien suffisants pour cette tâche. Lui, il avait mieux à faire.

Réparer une vieille injustice.

Il poussa un long soupir frustré tout en revenant sur ses pas.

SI Connors avait accepté qu'elles soient attachées comme lui l'avait souhaité, elles n'auraient pas pu prendre la poudre d'escampette et il aurait probablement pu prendre le dessus sur le mec des services secrets...

S'il était vraiment des services secrets.

Il avait les meilleures idées et il faisait le moins d'erreurs, il l'avait prouvé avec constance.

C'est lui qui aurait dû être le chef. Pas cette grosse brute de Connors qui n'avait que ses muscles et son habilité au pistolet qui parlaient en sa faveur.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

Il avait apprécié le spectacle de l'air ahuri de Connors lorsque la balle lui était passé entre les deux yeux. Cet abruti, il en était certain, avait passé au moins deux secondes à essayer de refuser d'être mort. Il avait apprécié le spectacle de ces gros yeux globuleux regardant le canon fumant de celui qui se faisait appeler Bond.

Il avait beaucoup moins apprécié la façon dont Bond avait liquidé Flaherty et Giddins. Du grand art, ça. Un vrai pro s'il en avait jamais vu un ! Et ses pistolets à deux coups, de vrais petits bijoux.

Petit bijoux qui ne tarderaient pas à lui appartenir.

Parce que si, face à face, le Bond était nettement trop dangereux, par derrière et par surprise, c'était une autre histoire.

* * *

Le sifflement se rapprocha et une silhouette passa le coin.

Jane fit "psst" et un regard surpris se tourna vers elle.

Pour se retrouver face à face avec le canon double d'un superbe pistolet décoré d'outrageuse façon mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins un vrai canon double probablement chargé.

* * *

La blonde était là, le pistolet à bout de bras et un doigt sur ses lèvres...

Il décida qu'il n'était pas temps de parier sur ses réelles capacités avec une arme. Elle lui semblait suffisamment convaincante pour répondre à son souhait non exprimé.

Il cessa de siffloter, d'avancer et éloigna lentement ses mains de ses armes.

* * *

Calhoun, qui revenait discrètement ne fut pas peu surpris de voir le bouzeux local s'arrêter brusquement, tourner la tête et se mettre à éloigner les bras du corps, juste avant de passer derrière la maison l'air du voleur de lapin surpris par la milice...

Décidément leurs proies avaient du répondant et des moyens cachés.

La fouille de Bond ne semblait pas avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il y avait à trouver. Quel que soit le jeu qu'il jouait, ce n'était manifestement pas le même que le sien.

Raison de plus pour lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

Mais, chaque chose en son temps, il avait un troupeau de brebis à récupérer.

Il entreprit de faire le tour de la maison mais dans l'autre sens...

Il allait les prendre à revers, les petites poulettes. Elles allaient voir ce qu'elles allaient voir.

* * *

Après une chevauchée plutôt endiablée, il étaient parvenus au niveau de Haargrove's Dale, un torrent relativement puissant en temps normal, qui descendait des Peaks. Là, après trois semaines sans pluie, il était toujours vaillant mais plus aussi impressionnant.

Fitzwilliam se souvenait avoir suivi ses amis pour construire --reconstruire en fait puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été les premiers à avoir cette idée-- un barrage à peu près à deux milles de la route. Juste après la b...

La bergerie...

Il faillit se frapper la tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cette bergerie n'était plus utilisée que plus personne n'en parlait mais il se souvenait bien que c'est ainsi que Pat, le fils des Fershilds, l'appelait à l'époque.

Ils l'avaient visité --comment auraient-ils pu résister à l'attrait d'une presque ruine-- et avaient, comme tous les gamins de leur âge, ajouté aux dégâts de l'ensemble.

Il était possible que Daniels ait fait quelques menus travaux. De toutes façons, iln'en avait pas besoin plus que quelques jours. Deux semaines au mieux. Et pendant ces deux semaines, tous les gamins étaient occupés chez leurs parents ou chez des voisins à rassembler les troupeaux de moutons...

Évidemment, la bergerie était l'endroit où il leur fallait chercher.

Il se tourna vers son beau père.

– Je pense savoir où ils sont, fit-il.

Il pointa vers l'Ouest.

– A deux miles, à peu près, il y a une ancienne bergerie qui pourrait être le lieu où elles sont retenues. Nous pourrons encore chevaucher sur environ un mile. Après, les bois nous obligerons à marcher.

Edward Bennet qui venait de se révéler un remarquable cavalier, hocha du chef.

– De toutes façons, il faudra que notre approche finale se fasse à pied. Il faut que nous les surprenions, sinon, ils essayerons de se servir des prisonnières comme otages.

Il se tourna vers Fitzwilliam.

– Vous êtes bon au pistolet ?

– Pas exceptionnel, je préfère l'épée...

Monsieur Bennet acquiesça.

– Auquel cas, c'est moi qui prendrait en charge un éventuel coup de feu difficile.

Il se tourna vers Maureen et la regarda avec n œil interrogateur.

Un couteau apparut comme par enchantement dans sa main.

– Je le mets dans un œil à dix mètres...

– Correct, fit monsieur Bennet. Je vous laisse toutes les sentinelles extérieures. Ça nous évitera de nous faire remarquer trop vite.

Il se tourna vers les trois hommes, ils n'en avaient pas trouvé plus dans le petit laps de temps que Darcy leur avait laissé, qui les accompagnaient armés de fusils.

– Vous, vous restez derrière nous à environ quarante yards, vous vous déployez en éventail et vous vous arrangez pour que vous ne puissiez jamais vous perdre de vue les uns les autres. Si vous perdez un de vos voisins de vue vous prenez le manche de votre couteau et vous tapotez la crosse de votre fusil.

Il sortit son fusil et son couteau et fit une démonstration.

– Comme ça.

Le tacatac caractéristique du pivert retentit.

– C'est moins suspect qu'un cri d'oiseau. Surtout que ces bestiaux ont tendance à se répondre les uns les autres...

Tous firent un essai et lorsque ce fut satisfaisant, Fitzwilliam, son beau père et une Maureen de fort mauvaise humeur se mirent en route à l'intérieur des bois.

* * *

L'homme était entravé, à plat ventre et avec une bonne longueur de jupon dans la bouche et autour de la tête.

Jane remit sa propre arme dans sa cachette entre deux jupons et entreprit de mettre un des pistolets qu'elle venait de récupérer à sa ceinture.

Elle tendit le second à Elizabeth qui le récupéra en grommelant.

– Si tu fais tout toute seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, Jane. C'était sensé donner à Fitzwilliam une chance de se mettre en valeur. Telles que les choses se présentent lorsqu'il arrivera, ils seront tous emmaillotés et hors d'état de nuire. Il va encore se sentir plus ridicule qu'avant. Au moins avec ton mari c'était un homme qui lui damait le pion, là c'est toi, ma chérie, la douce, gentille et timide Jane Bennet...

Jane poussa un long soupir.

– Je sais, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, admit-elle. Mais ces types n'ont rien à voir avec les patriotes dont parlait papa. Ce sont des malandrins et de la façon dont ils se comportent, ils sont dangereux. Je ne vais quand même pas faire comme s'ils s'agissaient vraiment de gens inoffensifs, non ? Nous monterons autre chose pour Fitzwilliam ! Là, la seule chose qui compte, c'est notre sécurité.

Elle récupéra le pistolet et vérifia si les charges et l'amadou étaient en bon état.

– Vous ne bougez pas, je vais m'occuper de ceux qui restent...

* * *

Calhoun, qui écoutait, serra les dents pour ne pas hurler son dépit.

Évidemment, ça expliquait comment les choses avaient pu se passer avec autant de facilité.

Les victimes avaient collaboré.

Elles étaient consentantes.

Il avait longuement discuté avec Connors pour le dissuader de se lancer dans cette opération. La femme de d'Arcy aurait des gardes du corps, la ville serait patrouillée et les Français auraient des sentinelles à tous les coins de rue...

Et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'y avait personne. Ni gardes, ni sentinelles, ni protecteurs rapprochés.

Il avait détesté le sourire satisfait de Connors.

Heureusement, qu'entre temps, son air ahuri lorsqu'il s'était pris la balle, l'avait un peu rasséréné.

Il ne restait plus qu'à reprendre les choses en mains.

A commencer par l'élimination de la blonde qui menait la danse.

Elle allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait.

* * *

– Bon, fit Jane après avoir prit une dernière et longue inspiration. J'y vais, ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a des coups de feu, je pense qu'avec la surprise ce sera moi que vous entendrez. De toutes façons, vous ne quittez pas cet endroit, ils ne vous y chercherons pas puisque les coups de feu leur diront que nous sommes ailleurs.

Elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de se retourner.

Elle ne vit pas venir le canon du pistolet qui lui frappa la tempe.

Elle s'écroula comme une masse.

Georgiana ne put retenir un cri lorsque l'homme apparut.

– J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit moi qui ait la surprise, fit-il en pointant son pistolet vers Elizabeth. Si vous pouviez me jeter _gentiment_ votre pistolet, madame Darcy, je serais peut-être moins enclin à essayer d'achever votre sœur...

* * *

L'homme regardait le ciel de ses grands yeux étonnés. Étonnés pour l'éternité.

Maureen récupéra son couteau.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait à suivre le torrent, fit-elle en nettoyant sa lame avec la cape du mort. C'est idiot de se balader comme ça. Ça attire l'attention plus qu'autre chose...

Edward Bennet haussa des épaules.

– Ça fait un de moins et ça nous confirme qu'ils sont bien là. Je dirais que cet individu a rempli son rôle avec bonheur.

Maureen fit oui de la tête, rengaina son couteau et se remit en route.

La journée s'annonçait meilleure, elle avait des anglais à tuer.

* * *

Elizabeth et Georgiana portaient entre elles le corps inerte de Jane. Elizabeth regardait d'un air inquiet le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la vilaine plaie que sa sœur venait de se prendre.

Depuis qu'elle avait été frappée, elle n'avait ni bougé, ni émit le moindre son.

Elle était comme morte...

L'estomac d'Elizabeth devint encore plus petit...

Se pouvait-il qu'elle...

Elle n'osa mener sa crainte à terme. Ce serait trop grave. Si d'Arcy revenait pour la retrouver morte, les choses allaient beaucoup beaucoup empirer en Angleterre.

L'homme leur fit signe de s'arrêter devant la porte de la bergerie.

– Bond ! Bond, sort de là...

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme qui leur avait fait signe de fuir apparut sur le côté de la porte, à peine visible et bien protégé contre toute tentative de l'abattre à distance.

Calhoun dirigea le canon de son pistolet vers la tête de Georgiana.

– Tu balances toutes tes armes ou je la descends...

La porte se referma immédiatement.

– Tu me prends pour une nouille ? Dès que je suis désarmé tu me flingues. J'en ai rien à foutre d'avoir tous les Darcy aux trousses si mon alternative c'est d'être mort. Alors déjà qu'avec ce que tu as fait à la femme du Français je suis sûr que nous sommes tous morts dans moins d'une semaine, je ne vais pas gaspiller ce qui me reste de vie pour tes beaux yeux.

Un ricanement s'éleva de l'intérieur.

– Tu es déjà mort mais tu ne t'en es juste pas encore rendu compte. J'aurais dû te tirer tout de suite. Même désarmé les autres se seraient tenus tranquilles. Et au moins je n'aurais pas la mort de la femme de d'Arcy sur la conscience.

– Elle est pas morte, juste sonnée... Les blessures à la tête ça saigne beaucoup mais elles ne sont pas trop dangereuses.

Il fit signe à Elizabeth.

– Dis-lui qu'elle n'est pas morte...

Elle vérifia. Le pouls battait toujours.

Elle se posa la question si elle devait mentir. Elle décida de dire la vérité. L'homme qui les tenait en joue était manifestement terrorisé. S'il était sûr de ne plus avoir la moindre chance, il ferait n'importe quoi, elle en était sûre.

– Elle est vivante, mais il faudrait qu'elle puisse être soignée...

– Je les laisse entrer, fit Bond et madame Darcy pourra s'occuper de sa sœur. De toutes façons, il n'y a qu'une sortie à cette bergerie. Tu restes dehors et tu nous surveilles jusqu'à ce que la rançon arrive. Tu risques rien...

L'homme prit une longue inspiration et leur fit signe d'entrer.

– D'accord, fit-il. Je reste dehors et je vous surveille. Lorsque les autres seront de retour, on en reparle...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : ...mais arrive**


	21. mais arrive

Presque l'épilogue

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :... Mais arrive**

* * *

Des cris au loin les arrêtèrent.

– Quelqu'un appelle au loin, fit remarquer Maureen qui avait l'ouïe la plus fine. Elle se concentra un peu.

– Je suis presque sûre qu'il y a eu deux réponses distinctes...

– Au moins trois dont il faudra nous occuper, fit remarquer monsieur Bennet.

– Et ils semblent être et à l'extérieur et séparés... Je me demande pourquoi...

Maureen le regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Elle montra une direction.

– Je suis sûre qu'il y en a au moins un par là... Je peux m'en occuper ?

Fitzwilliam jeta un regard vers son beau père qui l'étonnait quelque peu. Le vieil érudit un peu misanthrope montrait des facettes surprenantes.

– Qu'elle y aille... fit-il.

Il regarda Maureen dans les yeux.

– Mais pas de massacre aveugle. Si possible vérifier que ce sont effectivement des ravisseurs.

Maureen fronça des sourcils.

– Je fais comment ? J'attends qu'il m'ait vidé son pistolet dans l'estomac ?

– Vous attendez de savoir s'il a _effectivement_ un pistolet, répliqua monsieur Bennet sans se laisser démonter. Il avait quelque entraînement en gestion de jeunes filles un peu butées. Lui jeter un regard noir ne suffisait plus depuis longtemps pour le faire céder.

– Sinon, il reste l'autre hypothèse, ma chère. Vous restez avec nous et nous assurons votre protection !

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et monsieur Bennet n'eut aucun mal à gagner la confrontation.

Maureen fit un vague signe d'acquiescement et disparut dans les fourrés.

– Ça peut être quoi ces cris, demanda Fitzwilliam.

Edward Bennet fit une grimace.

– J'aimerai que ce ne soit qu'une bande d'imbéciles qui s'imagine trop loin dans la forêt pour être entendu depuis la route mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus grave que ça.

Fitzwilliam lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– J'ai bien peur qu'une de mes filles n'ait réussi à fausser compagnie à ses ravisseurs et qu'ils sont en train de la chercher. Ça expliquerait pourquoi l'un des ravisseurs était en train de remonter le torrent. Il essayait de les retrouver...

Il se laissa aller à sourire.

– Il y a un mois j'aurai tout parié sur votre épouse, monsieur Darcy. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans l'incapacité de me prononcer dans la mesure où Jane a quelque peu changé dans ses approches du monde.

Une grimace vint remplacer son sourire.

– Si ça se trouve, elles sont toutes les trois en train de courir dans la nature. Je pense que mes chères enfants, lorsqu'elles sont décidées, sont tout à fait capable d'entraîner Georgiana dans une décision idiote.

Fitzwilliam haussa des épaules et se remit en marche.

De toutes façons, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

* * *

– C'est grave ?

Longtree ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux et se contenta de se concentrer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– Oui, mais pas trop, répondit-il. Il l'a frappée avec le côté du canon. L'os de la tempe n'est pas brisé. C'est uniquement la peau qui a éclaté. Rien de mortel dans le coup lui-même. Et elle a eu la chance de ne pas tomber sur sa blessure. Pas de terre dans la plaie. Elle devrait s'en sortir avec quelques jours de maux de tête et une petit cicatrice sur la tempe...

Il finit par relever la tête.

– Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de courir comme des folles vers Lambton ?

Elizabeth récupéra la tête de sa sœur et entreprit de la placer le plus confortablement possible dans son giron.

– Elle nous a fait se cacher derrière la bergerie et elle préparait la contre attaque lorsque ce type nous a surpris.

Elle fit une grimace.

– C'est probablement de ma faute, je n'ai pas arrêté d'argumenter avec elle. Elle était tellement occupée à se justifier qu'elle a oublié de surveiller les environs.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

– Et moi, j'avoue que je ne faisais attention à rien.

Longtree, qui pour elles était Bond, se contenta d'un sourire rassurant.

– Pas de quoi vous faire des reproches. L'approche était saine, vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'un homme n'était pas parti.

– C'était le second, fit remarquer Georgiana. Le premier, Jane l'a mis hors d'état de nuire.

Elle montra l'arrière de la bergerie.

– Il doit toujours être là derrière saucissonné...

– L'autre doit l'avoir libéré, maintenant, fit remarquer Elizabeth. Ils sont de nouveau six.

Elle se tourna vers Bond.

– Et nous pouvons nous protéger d'eux ?

– Sans problème, s'ils essayent d'entrer, ils sont morts. Mais ils n'essayeront pas d'entrer. Comme dit cette bergerie n'a qu'une entrée et le toit est cloué, j'ai vérifié. Nous sommes bloqués comme dans une cellule. Le seul coté positif c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer sans risquer leur peau eux-mêmes.

– Sauf s'ils mettent le feu, fit remarquer Georgiana.

Sa remarque lui valut deux regards noirs.

Elle se le tint pour dit.

N'empêche, ils pouvaient mettre le feu.

* * *

Maureen avait opté pour la vieille tactique du "porter de panier" qui avait fait des ravages parmi les sentinelles anglaises --_écossaises le plus souvent d'ailleurs, saletés de traîtres hérétiques_--. Et qui consistait à laisser une jeune fille isolée se promener avec un panier.

Panier contenant des victuailles et un couteau de cuisine.

Sauf qu'en guise de panier, elle avait maintenant une brassée de grosses brindilles.

Elle avait remplie sa première mission de ce genre alors qu'elle avait quatorze ans.

Trouver un soldat isolé, bien s'assurer qu'il n'était pas couvert et enfin se rapprocher de lui à découvert. En souriant, de préférence.

Le plus souvent, il ne se méfiait pas. Il souriait aussi. Comme un imbécile. Ça l'avait toujours surpris, qu'est ce qui pouvait leur faire croire qu'une Irlandaise ait pu éprouver de la sympathie pour un occupant ?

Ils s'imaginaient quoi ?

Et lorsque le couteau lui tranchait la gorge, il était trop tard et ils n'imaginaient plus rien.

Comme elle était une des plus jolies, elle était souvent envoyée pour "porter le panier". Elle était très fière de ses douze soldats égorgés.

Le treizième lui avait porté la poisse. Elle se croyait invincible et elle n'avait pas bien vérifié. Il avait évité le coup lui avait tiré dessus.

Elle avait pu fuir mais il l'avait retrouvé chez son cousin.

Il avait été pendu tout de suite et elle avait eu droit à quelques semaines de "traitements spéciaux" comme disaient ses geôliers.

Elle n'aimait pas les Anglais avant, elle les haïssait après.

Elle attendait son exécution lorsque d'Arcy était venu la sauver.

Il n'avait pas sauvé qu'elle, mais elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de ses yeux bleus et de son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait débarrassé de ses chaînes.

Elle s'était pourtant jurée que plus jamais un homme ne la toucherait. Son sourire avait effecé toutes ses résolutions.

– Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ce soir, mademoiselle, avait-il dit dans un gaélique accentué et amusant. Je crois que j'ai un peu de loisirs avant de repartir en France. Je ne saurai imaginer meilleure compagnie...

Elle ne l'avait plus quitté pendant seize mois.

Jusqu'à l'_anglaise_...

Elle se força à retrouver son calme. Elle l'aimait bien, en fait, _son_ anglaise...

Elle était ce qu'il lui avait toujours manqué. Elle le forçait à penser son propre avenir.

Elles avaient discuté et il était apparu à Maureen que Jane Bennet non seulement savait ce qui s'était passé en Irlande en 1798 mais qu'elle en avait été profondément perturbée.

Pour des raisons idiotes, certes --_quelle différence ça pouvait bien faire de pendre des enfants ou non ? S'ils n'avaient pas été pendus avec leurs parents, ils seraient morts de faim au bout de quelques semaines. Au moins, là, ça avait été rapide_...-- mais qui lui avaient donné une très mauvaise opinion de la couronne Britannique et l'avaient fait soutenir la cause des orphelins irlandais...

Cause dont les fonds étaient détournés pour acheter des armes mais ça, toutes ces idiotes d'anglaises ne s'en doutaient pas.

Un craquement retentit un peu devant elle et elle se décida de sortir de son déplacement silencieux pour faire des bruits normaux de "porteuse de panier".

Elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à un homme armé de deux pistolets dont un directement dirigé vers elle.

Il le regarda et un sourire satisfait --_et édenté_-- envahi son visage.

– Parfait, fit-il en se pourléchant littéralement les babines. A défaut des trois autres, je crois que je viens de trouver une excellente façon de passer ma frustration.

_Moi aussi_, pensa Maureen en forçant son sourire à disparaître. _Moi aussi_...

* * *

Calhoun finit par voir revenir deux de ses hommes. Avec Daniels, qu'il avait fini par libérer non sans l'avoir roué de coups pour le punir de sa bêtise, ils se retrouvaient à quatre.

– Ils sont où les autres ?

Bill Mathews, dit Billy Boy, se contenta de regarda vers son pote Ossie qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

– Pas la moindre idée, Calhoun, répondit-il. Moi et Ossie on est toujours resté ensemble. Les autres ils sont allés ailleurs.

Il pointa du doigt dans deux directions menant plus ou moins vers la route.

– Pete par là et Jaws par là...

C'est à ce moment là que retentit un long cri de douleur... Tous les quatre se tournèrent dans la direction approximative du cri.

– C'était pas la voix de Jaws, ça ? Fit Ossie la voie tremblante.

– Si, fit Calhoun. Et je sais pas dans quoi il est tombé mais ça av...

Une répétition du premier cri, juste plus aigu et plus plaintif les poussa à se regarder les uns les autres avec de grands yeux effrayés.

– Faut qu'on aille voir, fit Billy Boy. Il est tombé sur un truc...

Calhoun le retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– Sur lequel t'a pas envie de tomber, grogna-t-il. Personne ne bouge. On a assez perdu de monde comme ça. On reste là et on attend.

Il montra la bergerie du doigt.

– Les filles sont dans la bergerie sous la garde de Bond. On s'est mis d'accord, c'est moi le chef maintenant.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des doutes dans les yeux mais s'abstinrent de faire la moindre remarque.

– Et on attend quoi ?

– On attend Falk et la rançon, tiens. A l'heure qu'il est, il devrait être en train d'exposer nos revendications aux français...

Un nouveau cri déchira les bruits de la forêt. Comme un seul homme ils ne purent que déglutir à l'idée de ce qui pouvait faire pousser des cris semblables à une brute comme Jaws.

* * *

– Ils ont l'air d'être quatre, fit Edward Bennet. Et ils sont regroupés près de l'enclos.

– On appelle les autres et on les descend, fit Fitzwilliam d'un ton définitif.

Edward Bennet dut reconnaître que la proposition avait un air de bon sens qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire preuve de bon sens mais pour donner à son gendre l'occasion de jouer au héros...

– Et ceux qui sont à l'intérieur, voyant ce qui les attend, assassinent une des otages pour nous rappeler que c'est d'eux que dépend leur survie ?

Fitzwilliam ne put que reconnaître le bien fondé de la remarque de son beau père.

Tant pis pour les quatre à l'extérieur. Il les garderait pour la fin.

– Direction la bergerie, donc ?

– Exactement, répondit monsieur Bennet. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'y passe.

Les deux hommes se reculèrent et entreprirent de rejoindre en toute discrétion l'arrière de la bergerie.

* * *

Maureen était assez fière de son petit montage. C'était un grand classique de sa période irlandaise et elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour l'améliorer.

Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un peu de corde, beaucoup de ficelle et le vent...

A chaque coup de vent un peu plus fort, la ficelle tirait sur... ce qui restait de l'appareil génital de l'édenté et il partait dans une superbe lamentation bien aiguë.

Normalement, ça faisait réagir très vite les petits camarades de la "victime" qui tombaient, à bras raccourcis dans le piège tendu par ailleurs.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas les renforts pour tendre un piège.

Elle fit un dernier salut au monsieur qui ne regrettait déjà plus d'avoir perdu ses dernières dents et se remit en route vers le lieu de la bergerie.

D'autres choses amusantes allaient se passer là-bas...

Pas question qu'elle les manque !

* * *

Longtree avait lui aussi entendu les cris et quelques souvenirs de séjours irlandais lui revinrent à la mémoire. Il se souvint que d'Arcy avait une garde d'Irlandais d'autant plus loyale que c'était sans doute lui qui les avait tiré des geôles irlandaise où ils croupissaient.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire en Irlande mais les ordres étaient les ordres et le reste n'avait pas d'importance pour un soldat.

Il prit une longue inspiration et refit le tour du plan qui, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas résisté cinq minutes à sa mise en œuvre pratique.

Au moins Darcy était-il arrivé ou, au moins, était-il sur le point de le faire.

Le plan débile d'Eddy pouvait peut-être encore être sauvé.

Il récupéra la brine qui semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules.

– Vous êtes au courant de ce qui aurait dû se passer ?

Elle le regarda à travers deux fines fentes.

– Vous êtes dans le coup pour le plan idiot ?

Il esquissa un sourire timide.

– Contraint et forcé par votre père, murmura-t-il. Jamais je n'aurai...

– Moi non plus mais Jane et papa avaient décidé de faire quelque chose pour mon mari. Et une fois leur décision prise, il se sont engouffrés dans la bêtise à une telle vitesse que...

– Je sais, l'interrompit-il. Il y a moyen de sauver le plan débile. Vous en êtes ?

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

– Au point où nous en sommes autant mener le tout au bout...

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Jane et Georgiana.

– Vous avez des armes ?

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard méfiant.

– Il me suffit de vous fouiller au corps, pour en être sûr. Et je vous jure, le fait que vous soyez des femmes ne m'empêchera pas de fouiller partout.

– J'ai un couteau et Jane a deux pistolets deux coups et un couteau planqués sur elle. Pour ce que j'en sais...

Il prit une longue inspiration et nota quelque part dans son petit lexique personnel que d'Arcy faisait partie de l'espèce, très désagréable pour un espion comme lui, de ceux qui se méfient de tout et de tous et qui prennent des précautions pour y parer.

– Bien, répartissez les pistolets et les couteaux sur vous mais ne vous en servez que si c'est absolument nécessaire et, de préférence en collant le canon contre la peau de l'homme qui vous tiendra.

Il prit une autre inspiration.

– J'espère que ça n'en viendra pas là, mais si c'est le cas, l'homme qui vous tiendra sera derrière vous et vous tiendra à la gorge tout en vous collant un pistolet contre la tête. En même temps que vous tirerez, jetez-vous en avant...

Elizabeth lui jeta un drôle de regard.

– Merci, s'il me tient comme ça, je saurai donc quoi faire.

Il lui fit le sourire le plus confiant dont il était capable et lui fit un dernier signe.

– Je vais vous laisser. Dites à Miss Darcy de rester accroupie et de rester avec madame d'Arcy quoi qu'il arrive. Et vous, vous restez debout. Comme ça c'est de vous qu'ils se saisiront et de personne d'autre. Un otage leur suffira...

_Peut-être_...

Il lui serra la main et se dirigea vers la porte de la bergerie.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : ta taaa !

* * *


	22. Taa Taaa

and now... The conclusion!

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Taa Taaa**

* * *

– Calhoun!

Tous les survivants du groupe se retournèrent. Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Bond qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Les deux mains sur ses pistolets toujours rangés dans leurs holsters.

– Ouais, fit Calhoun en essayant de ne pas laisser voir sa frousse.

– J'ai fini de soigner _madame_ d'Arcy. Elle est inconsciente et ne s'est pas réveillée. Son état ne devrait pas se détériorer si on ne la bouge pas. Je vais aller, _comme prévu_, récupérer l'apothicaire. Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de les garder...

Calhoun fit un geste vers les trois autres.

– Daniels, tu connais bien le coin, tu reste dehors et tu montes la garde. Les deux autres vous venez avec moi...

Tous les trois se mirent, d'un pas pressé, en route en direction de la bergerie.

Une fois arrivés Calhoun montra la porte de la bergerie.

– Billy Boy, tu entres et tu te mets le plus loin possible des trois filles une arme prête à tirer. Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle et tu les tiens en joue... Rien d'autre, tu comprends ?

Billy Boy se contenta de hocher du chef, de sortir son pistolet et d'entrer avec beaucoup de circonspection dans la bergerie, son collègue juste derrière lui.

– Alors, fit Calhoun.

– Deux sont à terre et la troisième debout. Elles sont à l'arrière de la bergerie.

– Fais ce que je t'ai dit, Billy mais laisse la porte ouverte. Moi et Bond on surveille d'ici.

Ossie, toujours sur le pas de la porte, jeta un coup d'œil vers Calhoun et Bond.

– Et moi je fais quoi ?

– Tu passes à l'arrière de la bergerie et tu surveilles les environs. Si tu vois quelque chose, tu cries, tu ne tires pas, pas besoin d'ameuter tout le voisinage sur notre présence...

Ossie montra Bond du menton.

– Il a bien tiré, lui...

– Il était dedans, contra Calhoun, ça a tout étouffé. Tu fais la même chose à l'extérieur et toute la région saura qu'il se passe quelque chose ici. Il doit y avoir des soldats Français partout à l'heure qu'il est. T'as envie de voir une escouade de grenadiers Français nous encercler ici ?

Ossie lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de se mettre en route.

Il ne tarda pas à disparaître derrière le coin de la bergerie.

Dès qu'il fut passé, Calhoun se recula d'un pas et mit les mains sur ses armes.

– Si j'avais voulu te faire la peau, tu serai déjà mort, fit remarquer Longtree. J'aurais même pu t'égorger tellement tu étais concentré sur les cris de Jaws...

Le regard de Calhoun alla dans la direction approximative où les cris avaient retenti.

– Tu penses que c'était quoi ?

– Il est tombé sur une patrouille de froggies et ils sont en train de le faire parler. C'est pour ça que moi, je me casse, Calhoun. Je laisse tout ce qui ne m'appartient pas et je file...

Calhoun qui était devenu pâle comme un linge à l'évocation de la patrouille Française se rapprocha à nouveau de Longtree.

– Tu peux pas faire ça...

– Je vois pas qui pourrait m'en empêcher, répondit Longtree. Et je te rappelle que le chef m'a demandé de chercher l'apothicaire. Qui suis-je pour ne pas obéir au chef et qu'est ce que les gars penseraient d'un chef qui change d'avis comme de chemise ?

Calhoun lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Longtree se contenta de sourire et de montrer un tas d'armes à gauche de la porte.

– Le matos des morts. En cas de siège, vous en aurez besoin.

Sur ces mots, sans perdre Calhoun de vue, il se glissa vers la coin de la bergerie.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois juste avant de disparaître.

* * *

Darcy s'était arrêté net lorsque Bond avait parlé de "madame d'Arcy". Monsieur Benet fut immédiatement à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi pâles l'un que l'autre mais ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter maintenant.

– Il a dit _madame_ d'Arcy, fit-il remarquer. Il parle de Jane. Ne perdez pas votre sang-froid maintenant. Nous sommes à quelques minutes de les libérer. Tout le reste doit devenir secondaire. Jane est blessée mais Elizabeth et Georgiana sont saines et sauves. Et c'est à nous qu'il revient de faire en sorte qu'elles s'en sortent, elles, sans une égratignure ! D'accord ?

Fitzwiliam prit une longue inspiration et hocha de la tête.

– Dépêchons-nous, fit-il tout en acquiesçant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait d'autres blessées.

* * *

Longtree se dépêcha de rejoindre son cheval, de le récupérer et de partir au galop dans la direction approximative de Lambton. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur une autre partie des gens de Darcy en train de rejoindre leur maître dans la traque des ravisseurs de sa femme.

Ce serait moche et il n'était pas payé pour tuer des Anglais innocents.

* * *

Voir Bond filer au galop avait laissé Ossie dans un état proche de la panique. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Une heure à peine auparavant ils étaient neuf et il trouvait qu'il y en avait de trop. Comme il regrettait ses méchantes pensées pour ses compagnons.

Parce que quatre, c'était peu, très peu...

Quatre c'était vraiment pas assez pour faire tout le travail. Lui derrière, Daniels devant et deux pour garder les femmes.

Bon, avec une des leurs inconsciente, elles ne feraient plus de tentative pour fuir, alors un garde pourrait suffire. Mais ça laissait toujours un côté sans surveillance...

Et ça voulait dire toujours les mêmes qui surveillaient.

Jamais ils ne tiendraient.

Surtout qu'à la nuit venue, la situation deviendrait encore pire.

Qui serait de garde autour de la maison ? Qui à l'intérieur ? Qui dormirait ?

Par tous les diables de l'enfer, ça ne se passait vraiment pas comme prévu.

* * *

Fitzwilliam était devenu très silencieux depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de la blessure de Jane. L'idée que ç'aurait pu être Elizabeth avait manqué lui couper les jambes mais même rassuré sur ce point, il n'en était pas redevenu serein pour autant.

Jane blessée au point qu'il fallait chercher l'apothicaire.

Si elle succombait à ses blessures, il n'osait pas s'imaginer la réaction de son cousin.

Il...

Il serra les poings et mit un terme à ce type de pensées.

Jane était encore vivante et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle le reste.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son beau père.

– Nous retournons vers devant, fit-il d'une voix décidée. Ils sont deux à surveiller les prisonnières. Je prends celui de droite et vous prenez celui de gauche. D'accord ?

Edward Bennet qui avait passé les deux dernières minutes à se traiter de tous les noms possibles. Certes, c'était l'idée de Jane mais c'était lui l'aîné, l'homme prudent, le père qui aurait dû penser aux risques courus et pas seulement à l'excitation d'une aventure qui lui rappelait le temps où il était idiot et se croyait immortel.

Et il avait oublié que ce n'était pas seulement la vie d'un vieillard sénile qui était en jeu mais la vie d'une jeune femme dans sa prime jeunesse qui méritait de vivre de longues années aux côtés de cet homme qui li convenait tant...

Il gratifia son gendre d'un sourire carnassier.

– Pas de pitié ?

– Pas de pitié !

* * *

Le reste se passa dans l'espèce de brouillard de combat dont Edward Bennet se souvenait si bien. Une espèce d'état second où on fait des actions sans vraiment y penser mais en étant capable de se concentrer dessus sans la moindre peine.

Tout simplement parce que votre corps sait ce qu'il faut faire et où il faut aller pour frapper, pour esquiver, pour protéger votre compagnon d'armes.

* * *

Calhoun était en train de penser à ce qui risquait encore de mal se passer lorsque la porte de la bergerie fut brusquement repoussée avec violence à l'intérieur.

La lumière l'éblouit et il ne vit qu'une --deux ?-- ombres se dessiner dans l'embrasure.

Puis l'ombre se dédoubla --deux !-- et un grondement retentit en même temps qu'un éclair éclairait la pièce immédiatement obscurcie par la fumée de l'arme.

Il en était à dégainer son pistolet lorsqu'il sentit une légère douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Il cessa de s'occuper de son arme pour baisser les yeux.

La tige d'acier qui dépassait de sa poitrine n'aurait pas dû être là.

Il s'en souvenait très bien, il n'avait pas de tige d'acier sortant de sa poitrine.

Et, d'un coup, elle disparut.

Il éprouva un grand soulagement. Il avait eu raison. Il n'y avait pas de tige d'acier sortant de sa poitrine.

Il décida que ce qui se passait ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait un rendez-vous urgent.

* * *

Billy Boy s'entraînait à regarder les trois femmes d'un œil mauvais.

Important avait dit Connors, "l'œil mauvais". La moitié de la réussite d'un vol tenait à "l'œil mauvais". Avec lui, on évitait souvent de devoir recourir à la violence. La peur faisait le travail pour vous.

Il était tellement concentré à sa tâche que lorsque la porte explosa vers l'intérieur il garda sa mimique.

Il fut enterré avec elle le lendemain.

Il avait l'air tellement mauvais que le croque mort lui couvrit la tête.

Il aurait pu en être fier, s'il n'en était pas mort.

* * *

Ossie entendit le coup de feu venant de l'intérieur. Immédiatement suivi d'une drôle de remarque de Calhoun. Et du choc sourd d'un corps tombant sur le sol de terre de la bergerie.

Il en était sûr, il avait encore en tête les bruits des trois autres s'écroulant.

Une idée le submergea immédiatement.

Plus que trois...

Et trois c'est pas assez pour tout garder.

Il avait envie de dormir cette nuit et il avait envie de vivre demain.

Cette affaire s'était mal goupillée depuis que Connors avait décidé de liquider Bond.

Il aurait pas dû.

Il fut sur le cheval le plus proche en moins d'une minute.

Il partait au galop dans la foulée.

* * *

Daniels n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître Fitzwilliam Darcy, le sabre au clair en train de se précipiter vers la bergerie, un homme armé de deux pistolets à ses côtés.

Il avait immédiatement compris ce que cela signifiait.

Darcy savait qu'il était dans le coup. Darcy savait qu'il était complice dans l'enlèvement de sa femme. Et connaissant Fitzwilliam Darcy, il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer s'il tombait entre ses mains.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de prendre son fusil et de tenter de tirer sur Darcy. Si Darcy savait, tout le monde savait et s'il tuait Darcy ça ne ferait qu'empirer une situation qui, ces deux dernières minutes, était devenue désespérée.

Il se tourna pour s'enfuir dans la forêt.

Il fut très surpris de se retrouver face à face avec une belle rousse souriante.

* * *

Avec Elizabeth et Georgiana dans les bras de Fitzwilliam, il était revenu à monsieur Bennet de se précipiter vers sa petite Jane, toute pâle et la tête entourée d'un horrible bout de jupon tout maculé de rouge.

En prenant d'infinies précautions, il récupéra sa fille dans ses bras, la tête blottie contre son épaule.

Il en était à sortir précautionneusement de la bergerie lorsqu'il sentit un léger mouvement de la tête de sa fille.

– A marché comme sur des roulettes, entendit-il. Vrai héros, Fitzwilliam. Un seul coup et couic...

Submergé par le soulagement, monsieur Bennet couvrit le visage de sa fille de mille baisers.

– Elle est réveillée, fit-il à la ronde. Elle est réveillée...

De nouveaux cris de joie s'ajoutèrent à ceux qui résonnaient déjà dans la forêt et aux environs de la bergerie.

Il serra sa fille contre lui et il sentit des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues.

– Pas pleurer, papa... Risquais rien...

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa fille et tout en souriant il lui glissa à l'oreille : "Madame d'Arcy, prenez note que lorsque vous serez guérie de cette blessure à la tête, je vous attends dans ma chambre pour vous mettre votre toute première fessée. Et croyez-moi, madame d'Arcy, celle-là vous l'aurez méritée !"

Elle ne parut pas impressionnée du tout.

"Geoffroy me protégera" glissa-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. "Geoffroy ne vous laissera pas faire..."

_Et le pire_, pensa Edward Bennet, _c'est que c'est sans doute vrai._..

* * *

Le retour s'était effectué à petite vitesse avec Jane passant de moments d'intenses lucidité --douloureuse-- à des moments de délire fiévreux.

Mais Edward Bennet qui avait refusé de la lâcher était confiant. Il avait vu des blessures à la tête et il savait que si le blessé revenait à lui avec ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de lucidité, la blessure ne laisserait que peu de séquelles.

Elle aurait des conséquences, de cela il était sûr. Surtout pour Jane d'ailleurs.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle venait de s'assurer de façon définitive que _plus jamais_ son mari ne la laisse seule.

Elle venait de démontrer à tout le monde que loin de lui elle ne faisait que des bêtises. Il allait, sans le moindre problème réagir comme le fait tout homme qui découvre qu'il a failli perdre celle qu'il aimait...

Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie vraiment.

Mais ça, elle aurait à le régler avec son mari. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à sauver un peu de son indépendance.

Monsieur Bennet se retrouva en train de sourire.

Évidemment qu'elle réussirait à obtenir ce qu'elle voudrait. Qui pouvait résister à la plus belle et la plus aventureuse des sœurs Bennet ?

Sûrement pas Geoffroy d'Arcy !

Quant à Edward Bennet, il s'était rendu vingt deux ans plus tôt. Lorsque la petite sorcière qu'il tenait dans ses bras lui avait offert son tout premier sourire.

* * *

Et pour quelques temps (je ne sais pas combien) ça va être tout... La rentrée nous appelle et je prends mes nouvelles fonctions de Prof d'Anglais dans un collège de campagne.

J'en rêvais, je l'ai eu...

A bientôt, promis !


	23. Conséquences

Juste après le retour, précipité, d'un mari un peu inquiet... Ce chapitre se déplacera peut-être lorsque j'en insèrerai un ou deux entre lui et le chapitre 22... Mais pour le moment...

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Conséquences**

* * *

– Vous pouvez me répéter ça ?

Kervadec jeta un regard en coin à Maureen qui se contenta de se concentrer sur le bas des pieds de la table en ayant un air de parfaite innocence.

Il poussa un long soupir et repris son explication.

– Il se trouve que votre cousin était un peu déprimé...

D'Arcy sentit sa patience petit à petit s'effriter. Il était rentré au triple galop à Pemberley dès qu'il avait appris que sa femme avait été blessée.

Heureusement toutes les affaires militaires avaient été réglées et l'entretien avec l'archevêque avait été, pour un premier contact, très intéressant. Il avait pu partir immédiatement.

Lorsque les premiers détails de la blessure lui étaient parvenus, il avait craint le pire. Notamment lorsque le bruit d'un coup de pistolet à la tête s'était glissé jusqu'à lui malgré les précautions de Kennedy.

Le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le coup de pistolet avait été porté avec le canon de l'arme était proprement indescriptible...

Toutes ses craintes et auto reproches s'étaient dilués dans un océan de soulagement et de bonheur.

Dont Jane avait profité pour s'éviter une entrée en matière trop autoritaire. Les retrouvailles avaient été sensuelles et amoureuses.

Tout le monde ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

– Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que ma femme se soit retrouvée dans une bergerie avec une blessure à la tempe ?

Kervadec jeta un autre coup d'œil à Maureen toujours pas plus décidée à fournir le moindre appui feu.

– C'était pour rendre service à sa sœur...

Le regard de d'Arcy devint glacial et Kervadec ne put que déglutir tout en retenant sa respiration.

Sa main gagna son visage et Kervadec vit qu'il se serrait frénétiquement l'arrête de son nez.

– Reprenons depuis le début. Pourquoi ma femme a-t-elle _pu_ être enlevée ?

Kervadec poussa un léger soupir.

– Parce que tous les gardes ont été retirés, murmura-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

D'Arcy chercha visiblement à conserver son calme.

– Pourquoi les gardes ont-ils été retirés ?

Kervadec prit son courage à deux mains et se força à parler normalement.

– Parce que votre femme nous a demandé de les retirer...

D'Arcy leur jeta un regard étonné.

– Sergent, pouvez-vous me rappeler la position qu'occupe ma femme dans la chaîne de commandement ?

Kervadec eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler une grimace. Il s'attendait à ce genre de question et en toute bonne foi c'était une de ces questions vraiment désagréables dont la réponse n'était pas du tout satisfaisante.

– Pas bien définie, osa-t-il répondre.

D'Arcy hocha la tête et regarda son sergent droit dans les yeux.

– Je vois, sergent, où est le problème. Je n'ai pas été assez clair dans la définition des tâches militaires qui ont été confiées par la République à ma femme. Je vais donc être plus succinct pour que les choses soient bien claires.

Kervadec serra les dents et les poings tout en restant parfaitement droit. Comment avait dit le cher papa déjà ? Ah oui, il se souvenait ! "_Vous verrez Jane est la plus timide et la plus douce de mes filles. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à assurer sa protection..._"

Quelle plaisanterie !

– Est-ce que le terme _AUCUN_ éveille la moindre résonance chez vous, sergent ?

Kervadec décida qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique mais qu'il fallait répondre quand même.

– Oui, monsieur. Ça a beaucoup de ressemblance avec Rien...

– Comme dans RIEN à vous ordonner ?

– Effectivement, monsieur, mais...

Il fut interrompu par un geste impératif de la main de d'Arcy.

– Sergent, si elle vous avait demandé les plans complets de notre prochaine campagne militaire, les lui auriez-vous donnés ?

– Évidemment non, monsieur. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas où ils sont rangés...

D'Arcy secoua la tête et retourna derrière son bureau.

– Je suis devant une alternative, messieurs et madame. Soit je vous fais fusiller parce que vous avez cru bon d'oublier les ordres express que je vous avais donné et notre affaire se termine là et vous vous en sortez bien. Ou alors, je vous trouve la pire punition qui se puisse imaginer... Et comme je suis d'humeur vindicative c'est cette deuxième solution que je vais mettre en œuvre !

Il regarda Kervadec, Kennedy et Maureen l'un après l'autre...

– Vous conservez vos fonctions et vous continuez à être chargés de la sécurité de mon épouse mais à partir de maintenant, quels que soient les moyens employés pour vous convaincre que ses envies passent par dessus mes ordres, vous n'en tenez pas compte et vous continuez à les appliquer ! Quoi qu'elle vous raconte, c'est compris ?

Kennedy émit un borborygme mécontent.

– Oui, monsieur Kennedy ?

– Je tiens à rappeler que j'étais avec vous à Oxford, monsieur. Je ne suis pour rien dans ce fiasco.

– Je m'en rends compte mais pouvez-vous me jurer, sergent Kennedy, que si vous aviez été à la place du sergent Kervadec, les choses se seraient passées autrement ?

Kennedy prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il avait été mis au courant par Kervadec et il aurait sans doute sauté sur l'occasion de liquider quelques anglais en passant.

– Probablement pas, monsieur... Probablement pas...

– Bien, fit d'Arcy. Je m'en doutais. Vous pouvez disposer !

Ils furent dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

* * *

Il se tourna vers la droite où Jane, sage comme une image, attendait son tour, tranquillement installée sur son divan la tête emmitouflée d'un bandage qui lui donnait un air très exotique.

Il avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit là. Notamment pour qu'elle se rende compte que ses petits exploits auraient pu avoir des conséquences graves pour la carrière et la vie de sous-officiers et de collaborateurs en qui il avait la plus grande confiance.

– Quelque chose à rajouter ?

Elle regarda vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire contrit.

Il se força à ne pas se laisser influencer.

– Ils ont juste fait ce que je leur demandais Geoffroy, ils...

– N'avaient pas à faire ce que tu leur demandes, gronda-t-il. Ils sont là pour assurer ta protection, un point c'est tout. Tu es ma femme, tu es la chose la plus importante que j'ai au monde et si déjà je détourne des troupes pour assurer la protection de ma femme, j'entends qu'elles fassent leur travail. Pas qu'elles participent à la thérapie de mon cousin...

Elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Pas si fort, sinon il va finir par apprendre. Elle lui lança un petit sourire espiègle qui lamina définitivement toute son autorité. Ce serait dommage, puisque tout serait à recommencer !

Le sourire de Jane s'accentua.

– Surtout que ça a eu son petit effet, Fitzwilliam est un autre homme depuis.

Il poussa un long soupir et se rapprocha de sa femme.

Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à avoir l'air aussi sévère qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il s'assit aux côtés de sa femme et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent --il prit bien soin de ne pas vraiment s'appuyer-- et il laissa la profondeur de ses yeux et sa subtile fragrance faire leur effet habituel.

Toute sa colère disparut pour laisser la place à un immense soulagement. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se faire exploser le crâne et il n'était sûr qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de ce à quoi elle avait échappé.

– Tu pourrais être morte à l'heure qu'il est, tu t'en rends compte j'espère...

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer l'ébauche d'un hochement de tête.

– Je croyais que c'était des partisans... Je...

Il l'arrêta d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

– Et tu t'imagines que cela aurait été mieux ? Heureusement que tu as eu affaire à de simples bandits ! Eux, au moins t'ont vue comme une simple marchandise à préserver. Des partisans, eux, t'auraient vus comme une _traitresse_ et ils t'auraient fait payer ta _trahison _de la pire façon imaginable...

– On avait pourtant tout prévu papa et moi...

Il secoua la tête pour marquer son incrédulité.

– Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un projet commun à toi et à ton père ! Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'aie une petite conversation avec lui. Kervadec m'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas me fier à son air de vieil érudit un peu ébahi mais de là à croire qu'il allait monter une telle opération !

Jane lui effleura le bout du nez d'un baiser.

– Tu m'as manqué...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Ce ne serait pas une tentative pour m'amadouer ça ?

Un petit sourire espiègle la rajeunit de dix ans.

– Pas seulement...

Il se laissa aller à sourire aussi.

Elle eut le bon goût de ne pas montrer qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de remporter la victoire.

* * *

– Cher beau papa...

Edward Bennet poussa un long soupir et se contenta de prendre place en face de son gendre.

Évidemment, comme prévu, sa fille s'en était sortie avec une vague admonestation et beaucoup de baisers et c'était lui qui allait prendre le gros de la crise...

Ce qui était exactement la façon habituelle dont ça se passait lorsqu'une opération militaire échouait.

C'était toujours l'officier subalterne qui finissait par s'en prendre plein les gencives.

– Si vous avez des choses à me dire, cher gendre, allez-y qu'on en finisse. Je ne pense pas que, quoi que vous ayez à me dire, vous puissiez être aussi virulent que je l'ai été avec moi-même !

D'Arcy se contenta de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et de sourire.

– Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour vous faire des reproches, monsieur Bennet. De la façon dont tout mon service de sécurité a "oublié" ses ordres --_clairs, nets, précis et succincts, pourtant_-- je n'ai pas le moindre espoir que vous aviez la moindre chance de résister à la technique mise en œuvre par votre fille pour obtenir gain de cause...

Il secoua la tête.

– Non, je vous ai demandé de venir pour essayer d'éviter que ce genre d'incident ne puisse se reproduire à l'avenir.

Monsieur Bennet ne put que secouer la tête.

– Je peux vous promettre que je ne participerais plus à ce genre d'aventures. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas systématiquement mis au courant non plus. Elle pourrait faire sans moi ! J'aurai bien dit que vous devriez l'enchaîner au mur de votre chambre mais j'ai cru comprendre que, parmi ce que sa "_soubrette_" lui apprend, le crochetage de serrure a pris une place plutôt importante... Donc ce ne sera pas avec des serrures que nous règlerons ce petit problème.

D'Arcy réagit d'une froncement de sourcils.

– Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de...

Monsieur Bennet réagit à sa remarque par une grimace et un air satisfait.

D'Arcy expira à son tour.

– _Elle_ a demandé...

– Et _elle_ a obtenu, acquiesça Monsieur Bennet. Elle a une espèce de gentillesse naturelle qui lui facilite beaucoup les choses lorsqu'elle souhaite obtenir quelque chose. Les gens, et je classe certains aristocrates français spécialisés dans l'invasion de comtés anglais _parmi_ ces gens, semblent peu enclins à lui refuser ce qu'elle demande. Elle a un don pour ça.

Le sourire satisfait de monsieur Bennet s'accentua un peu.

– Je dois avouer que j'en suis probablement responsable. Je ne suis pas un homme qui réagit bien aux caprices et aux colères. Par contre, je suis totalement incapable de résister à des approches plus affectives. Jane a appris très tôt comment faire pour contourner mes défenses naturelles... Et le fait que je la rendais heureuse en cédant n'a rien arrangé, je vous le garantie.

D'Arcy plaça son menton sur ses poings serrés et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

Cette petite aventure aurait pu très mal se terminer mais, les dieux en soient loués, elle s'était terminée de la meilleure façon possible.

Fitzwilliam avait sauvé tout le monde et il l'avait fait dans de réelles conditions de stress et alors que sa femme, sa sœur et sa belle-sœur couraient de vrais risques. Son action même si elle avait été "montée" en partie lui avait effectivement permis de se distinguer.

Et, il l'avait lui-même constaté, Fitzwilliam Darcy avait retrouvé une confiance et une énergie qui avaient disparu quelques jours auparavant.

Sa femme avait appris, à son corps défendant, que les plans les mieux préparés finissent toujours par dévier et que lorsqu'on se trouvait au milieu de gens dangereux, on en arrivait à courir de_ vrais _risques.

Peut-être la leçon se révélerait-elle la bienvenue sur le long terme.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le père de Jane.

– Un espoir que ça ait un effet bénéfique ?

Monsieur Bennet approuva d'un hochement de tête.

– Je pense que oui. Jane n'a jamais été aussi sauvage que Lizzie. Elle a toujours été parfaite à tous les points de vue. Elle ne grimpait pas aux arbres, elle ne se jetait pas à l'eau en été, elle ne dévalait pas les pentes après s'être installée dans une brouette...

– Elizabeth faisait ça ?

Monsieur Bennet ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

– Et la blessure qu'elle s'est faite à la tête n'avait rien d'aussi bénin que l'égratignure de Jane. Nous avons bien cru la perdre. Mais les filles Bennet ont, c'est manifeste, le cœur tendre et la tête dure.

Son sourire disparut.

– C'est Jane qui, ce jour là, lui a sauvé la vie. C'est elle qui a nettoyé la plaie et "remis en place" la peau arrachée. Sans elle, sa sœur aurait perdu trop de sang pour survivre.

Une grimace se colla sur le visage d'Edward Bennet.

– Nous avons cru qu'elle était blessée aussi. Elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds du sang de sa sœur. Et elle n'a arrêté de presser le scalp de sa sœur sur son crâne qu'à l'arrivée de l'apothicaire.

Il secoua la tête.

– J'avais vécu des batailles, monsieur d'Arcy et j'ai vu des hommes mourir à mes pieds. Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur que ce jour lorsque mes deux petites filles étaient au sol, couvertes de sang et, en apparence, pour l'une d'entre elle, plus morte que vive.

D'Arcy fit une grimace.

– Ça ne me rassure pas tout à fait votre histoire. Ça prouve simplement que Jane n'a pas de problème pour se sacrifier pour les autres et que le sang n'a, malheureusement pour nous, aucun effet sur elle.

– Je ne dirais pas ça... fit remarquer monsieur Bennet. Elle a perdu connaissance, mais seulement après que l'apothicaire ait prit le relais. Elle termine ce qu'elle a commencé, ça c'est sûr...

D'Arcy fit une autre grimace.

– Je n'ai peut-être pas été aussi sévère que je l'aurai dû avec elle, mais je ne pouvais juste pas l'accabler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et remettre la dispute à après sa guérison n'a guère de sens. Je sais d'ores et déjà que je n'aurais pas la force de lui crier dessus à ce moment là non plus...

Monsieur Bennet qui ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, se contenta de hocher du chef.

– Je lui ai promis une fessée lorsqu'elle serait guérie.

D'Arcy lui jeta un regard amusé.

– La moindre chance que vous teniez votre promesse ?

– Si vous ne m'en empêchez pas, ça pourrait arriver...

D'Arcy ne put que baisser la tête.

– Elle va crier au secours, fit-il remarquer.

– Suffisamment fort pour que vous puissiez l'entendre...

– Je pourrais ne pas intervenir, fit d'Arcy en regardant attentivement ses ongles.

– Vous pourriez, acquiesça monsieur Bennet avec un air dubitatif. Vous pourriez...

* * *


End file.
